Wildly Quiet
by mjeleon
Summary: Amelia is a quiet Ravenclaw who has no friends, studies all day, and always aces tests. So what happens when the Marauders get into the middle of things? I'm setting the rating T just to be safe, but I think it's just a K plus SiriusAmelia, JamesLily
1. Amelia Martinez Rogue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, I only wish I did, but I own, er… I own, um, I'll get back to you on that…

Summary: Amelia is a quiet Ravenclaw who keeps to herself, but what happens when Sirius Black gets in the way? (Set when the Marauders were still in Hogwarts)

Amelia Martinez Rogue sat in a corner of the Ravenclaw common room by herself, shivering in the cold that winter had brought. All you could hear this late at night was the crackling of the fire, though it was already low, and the sound of pages being turned. Amelia turned to the cover of her Charms notebook and frowned at the label with her name on it with dark-blue ink. What kind of name was that? Sighing, she pushed up her glasses, with big black rims and thick lenses, and continued to read.

That morning Amelia got up really early, like she always did. Took a cold shower, like she always did. Changed and went down to breakfast, like she always did. This morning routine never varied, never changed. She didn't have many friends; she didn't need them, and they didn't need her. She was tall. Not obnoxiously tall, but just, you know, tall. Her brown hair was very straight and she just let it hang there across her shoulders. She was skinny too. Not skinny as in anorexic, or skinny as in like a model, but just, well, skinny. Behind her glasses, her hazel eyes looked around the great hall uninterested. She was a pale girl who didn't care much for anything or anyone but her studies. It was all she did, all she had ever done, and all she wanted. Or at least that's what anyone would think. Inside, she longed to wear contacts, have wild frizzy hair or even have friends for a change. But she couldn't. It was hard to explain, but she couldn't, it simply wouldn't happen. Ever.

So Amelia went on with her routine and dropped a pancake on her plate. It was thin, slightly burnt, and she didn't put any syrup, honey or even butter to make it taste good. This pancake, though it sounds a little strange, reminded her of, well, of her. It may have looked disgusting, but inside, it was just as fluffy and good tasting as any other. A kind of odd comparison, but heck, it worked for her.

"Well _that_ looks delicious," a sarcastic voice spoke up from behind her.

"It does, doesn't it?" she answered back. Whoever it was merely shrugged and sat down next to her, while Amelia just ignored.

"Aren't you even gonna put something on it, cause I'm sure it tastes something awful," the voice spoke after an awkward silence.

"I like it like this," she said. She hadn't even looked at him, but she knew who it was. Finally, she turned to face him. Before her, sat a boy of her own age with black hair. It hung slightly below his shoulders. His eyes studied her with great interest. He flashed her a smile, but despite the incredibly (and almost impossibly) fast rate at which Amelia's heart was going, she acted calm and not at all flustered.

"Sirius Black," she stated.

"What's up Martinez?" he joked. She paled at the mention of her dreadful middle name.

"Sirius, mind your own business," she said rather quietly. He pretended to look hurt.

"Shove off," she muttered and got up from the table.

"I'll be waiting love!" Sirius called at her across the almost empty Great Hall. Remus chuckled,

"You are terrible!"

"Thanks".

Amelia picked up the pace once she had left the Hall. Why did he have to bother her so? Sirius could be a real pain sometimes. He wasn't even from Ravenclaw for heaven's sake! It was still too early to go to class, so she went back to the common room. She sat down at her corner, as usual, and took out her Charms notebook. She had a test that day and wanted to ace it, as usual. A sound interrupted her from her studying and she went to the window. Sirius, James, Remus and Peter were out in the snow, having some sort of snowball war. Amelia sighed. She wished that she too could be out there, laughing and having fun, but she had to ace this test. She just had to. Sometimes, she even looked forward to the morning, where she could exchange at least a few words with someone else. Heck, she was a lonely girl, and needed company. She sighed again, shut the window and continued to study.

So, is it TERRIBLE or is there some tiny bit of goodyness (YAY! I own that word! Wait; no I don't own that either). PLEASE review. Just one tiny "Yes, I like" or "No, I no like" PLEASE!


	2. SLAP!

Well, now poor Amelia's taking her Charms test, so lets all point and laugh. HAHAHA! awkward silence You guys are no fun!

Amelia scratched out her answer for the fifth time. How could this happen? She had worked hard, read the entire Charms book and even spent late hours at night doing nothing but studying. She racked her brain for information. This couldn't be happening! She felt a sharp poke on her left arm and bit her lip to keep from crying out.

"Sirius! What do you want?" she whispered angrily.

"I want the answers love! Can you give them to me?" Amelia was about to respond when she felt a hand on her shoulder, or rather on her right arm.

"My, my, talking during a test Ms. Rogue, I never would have expected this from you. I'm afraid I'll have to take your test and grade whatever you've written already." Amelia looked at Professor Flitwick horrified while Sirius smirked.

"You too Mr. Black." Sirius simply shrugged. Amelia desperately tried to hide the shock she was experiencing. She had a perfect score, all tests aced, all homework in and all extra credit done. And now, because of _Mr. Black_ she would have a huge blunder among her perfect grades. She buried her head in her hands. After all this effort, she couldn't believe what had just happened. 'But maybe he didn't mean this to happen,' a little voice in her head argued, 'maybe he is just as devastated as you!' Amelia looked over to her left. Nope, Sirius did not look sorry at all. On the contrary, he had lain back on his chair, put his feet on the desk and was still smirking.

After that she had potions, where she sat as far away from Sirius as possible to find herself sitting next to Remus. Slughorn had asked them to make some potion (of course) but she couldn't remember what. She had never really talked to him and expected him to make some snide comment about the test, but he simply smiled (a true smile, not like Sirius's smirk) and helped her. She felt shy around a boy this kind and gentle, but she didn't let it show. She tried to act normal, but when he started conversation, she couldn't help it and told him what a prat Sirius was. He laughed and they talked for the rest of the class.

That day, during lunch, she went to the Gryffindor table and sat next to him, completely ignoring Sirius, who kept making rude interruptions. Amelia finished quickly since she never really ate much and bumped into Peter Pettigrew, a guy who hung out with Sirius and his pals. He was kind of creepy and weird, but then, she really shouldn't talk. She sat back at the Ravenclaw table and spotted James Potter and Lily Evan standing by the door, holding hands unconsciously. For a second, Amelia pictured Sirius and her instead, but immediately banged her head (gently) against table whispering 'Stop thinking bad thoughts, stop thinking bad thoughts…' while the girls looked at her as if she were a freak.

Amelia blushed and went to the library to find some peace and quiet. She had just settled into a corner (she really liked corners) and was reading her Charms notebook, searching for the answer tot he question she had missed, when someone tripped over her foot. It was a boy with greasy hair up to his shoulders and a large nose. She noticed his Slytherin robes and immediately bent down to help him; you didn't want to get on a Slytherin's bad side. He introduced himself as Severus Snape and she could tell he was about to say something rude when who should come walking by but Sirius Black himself.

"Hey, what do you think **you're**doing here _Snivvy_?" he interrupted.

"Last time I checked, this was a **public** place _Black_." Amelia stepped back as far a she could being that behind her there were only walls. Sirius drew his wand out and pointed it at Severus, while he drew out his wand as well, but before he could say something, Sirius muttered a spell. Whatever it was, it would have thrown Severus all the way across the room had he not performed a reflecting charm so that Sirius was thrown against the wall instead. Of course, Madame Pince came immediately and through out all them except for Sirius, who was sent to Madame Pomfrey. Amelia, despite the 'Stop thinking bad thoughts, stop thinking bad thoughts…' she kept repeating to herself, went to see how Sirius was. After all, it was a powerful spell. He looked pale, but otherwise than that he seemed fine, so she turned and began to walk towards the door.

"Martinez! What's up?" he called hoarsely. She smiled to herself before changing her smile into a frown and turning to face him.

"Sirius don't you dare call me that again or I swear I will slap you so hard it will sting for the rest of the year!"

"You don't really mean that do you Martinez love?"

**-SLAP-**

"That hurt."

Yay! Two chappies in a row, Yipee for me! Well, any comments, cause this monologue is getting tiring! awkward silence Um, yeah, that wasn't funny…


	3. That's Rather Disturbing

So yeah, I give you a THIRD chappie! Mean old Amelia, why'd ya have to slap poor Siri?

"Amelia Martinez Rogue! You do NOT go around hurting my patients right after I **just** cured them! At least not in my presence… Out!" Madame Pomfrey spoke sternly. Amelia picked up Sirius's Charms notebook when she wasn't looking. Served him right. It was his fault she had flunked that test.

Back in the common room, she went to her bed in the girls' dorm instead of her usual corner. There was a bit of paper sticking out of the book. It read:

What's up Martinez? That was bloody painful you know… 

She giggled and stashed the stolen book under her mattress (an obvious place, I know, but she wasn't very creative) and ran back down to the common room just in time to hear a very loud knock (how the hell she heard it above all the noise in the common room, I really don't know). She walked to the portrait hole suspiciously and opened it. In the entrance stood Remus, James, Sirius and Peter.

"Your bloody painting didn't let us in!" James protested when she glared at them.

"Now, now James, mind your manners. Would Ms. Rogue please let us into the Ravenclaw common room?" Remus asked politely. Amelia chuckled,

"Sure, come in!" Remus stood there, admiring the room, while James and Sirius were scampering up the steps to the girls' dorm, but the steps flattened, forming a very slippery slide and causing both boys to topple down. Boys weren't aloud at the girls' dorm.

"Darn, I thought we were faster than that!" James joked. They sent poor Peter up next and roared with laughter when he tumbled down like a bowling ball. Amelia herself had trouble not laughing, while the other Ravenclaws simply stared at them as if they were nuts. Remus was sent after that, and despite his denial, they managed to push him up anyway. Remus stood there on the staircase, waiting for it to give under him and throw him back down, but the stone steps remained in their position. Remus turned red and muttered,

"Well this is rather disturbing…" Meanwhile James, Sirius, Peter and even Amelia were laughing their heads off. Remus sheepishly went into the dorm and came back with the notebook. The four of them left, still laughing, and Sirius winked at her. She just shook her head and headed back up.

A short chappie, I know, but I'll try to give you a longer one later. Cookies and milk to all reviewers (What! It's not Christmas?)


	4. This means WAR!

**TO EVERYONE:**

I kinda forgot to mention that me and **multiplied **have thought of some of the jokes in this story together, so don't be alarmed if you see similar things in **Roxanne NOT Roxy **by **multiplied**.Sorry!

**Multiplied:** You're right, sorry I forgot, so here it is.

**POcketmouse: **Well, Amelia is quiet and lonely, and she can't stand Sirius, but Remus is kind and understanding, that's why she wants to be friends, but just wait until the first prank (a real one, not just name calling or poking)! I don't know if I should make it a Sirius/Amelia story; so if you have any opinions on that, please tell.

**Berry64:** I do need to make my chapters longer, but it's hard to think of things to put in them. I promise I'll try though.

**404:** Lol! I'm glad you like it, and that _is_ kind of creepy…

Amelia kept staring at the portrait hole even after they had left. She sat down on the couch and stared at the fire in thought. Remus not falling down the steps, well, that was rather disturbing… But that wasn't the case. She didn't know what was going on with her and the boys. Because of Sirius, she had lost a test! And yet, it was hard to stay mad at him and the guys to long. The truth was that they were simply fun to be around with, and laughing all the time. It was hard not to get along with them. She still thought Peter was creepy though, but then again, there were some people at school who that she was creepy as well. Amelia shut her eyes; this was getting confusing. She took out her Potions notebook, a bit of parchment and a quill and an inkwell and began to work on her 5-foot essay due next week.

Amelia sighed as she put the final period on her essay; it had taken her all night to complete. She had begun to read it over when she noticed that her first sentence was fading and becoming transparent. The same thing was happening to her long and thoughtful paragraphs, and all she could do was stare in shock. Her beautiful essay, the one that had taken over an hour to finish, was gone! She was staring so hard at the paper that it seemed as if it would burst in flames any second. And it did since she had happened to lean forward so much that the paper caught on fire from the fireplace. As her invisible essay turned to ashes before her startled eyes, her shock turned into anger. She grabbed the inkwell and saw that there was a tiny sticker attached:

Hope you like what you can't see love, cause if not you're in for a bit of a shock!

Amelia was speechless. A _bit_ of a shock? A **_BIT_** of a shock! All of her hard work for nothing! 5-feet of parchment gone to waste. And Sirius? Sure, he was prick sometimes, but to do this to her? She was trembling with anger as she through the little bottle into the fire. She could already imagine his stupid smirk, the prat, laughing his dumb little head off, thinking of her reaction, her anger, and simply laughing at the thought. AN innocent (yet painful) poke in the arm was ok, but this was going to far. First it was the test. Now this? Amelia kicked the wall in fury and then cursed. Yes ladies and gentlemen, Amelia cursed. Loud.

Amelia paced around the dark common room ranting and raving for about ten more minutes before claming down. She sat back on the couch and thought of her possible options. One, of course, was redoing the whole thing, which she probably would have to do anyway since all that was left of her original essay was lying under the fire in ashes. Another was to kill Sirius, though that was a little too drastic. The last thing she could think of (remember, she's not very creative) was to play a prank on him. A very terrible prank with horrendous consequences. Now all she had to do was think of a prank…

The next day, Amelia acted as if nothing had ever happened. She ignored Sirius completely though. She went to Remus instead and asked him for a private conversation, telling him of her experience last night,

"…and the slimy git had the_ nerve_ to say I was 'in for a _bit _of a shock'!" She said angrily.

"Yes, sounds like Sirius alright. So what are you going to do about it?" He asked in return.

"Well," she began smiling a devilish smile that the usual Amelia would have freaked out at, " I was hoping you could help me play a little pr-"

"Hey Martinez, Remus. Remus, James is calling you," interrupted Sirius. Amelia tilted her head; James wasn't calling anyone, he was flirting with Lily! Remus didn't notice and went to go see James. Before following him, Sirius turned around and smirked,

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy love!" before running to catch up. Amelia glared at him, this was war!

Well, any ideas for Amelia's prank? And do you want this to be and Amelia /Sirius story, or is there any other combination you'd prefer? Sugary sweet-stuff to all reviewers!


	5. Black Dog

**TO EVERYONE:**

I kinda forgot to mention that me and **multiplied **have thought of some of the jokes in this story together, so don't be alarmed if you see similar things in **Roxanne NOT Roxy **by **multiplied**.Sorry!

**Multiplied:** Poor Roxy! Er, I mean Roxanne! (this is gonna take some getting used to)

**Berry64:** I'm glad you liked it! (Invisible ink ROCKS!)

**404:** Ok, I'll try not to make it to cliché, so if you spot anything like that please tell!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia sat on the couch of the Ravenclaw common room, thinking of what terrible deed she could cause. She still had no idea of what to do! It was hard. Finally, she decided that she couldn't think because of all the noise, so she went outside to take a walk around the lake. She sat next to a scrawny tree close to the shore and there she fell asleep.

She could feel the hot breath of something on her neck, and screamed when she noticed that a big creature was panting near her ear. When she noticed that it was just a shaggy black dog, she freaked, thinking it was the Grim, but the dog just ran around playfully so she decided it was okay.

"Why, hello there! And who might you be?" she said sweetly. The dog tilted his head and sat down as she scratched behind his ears.

"You know, this may sound very strange, but you remind me of someone…" The dog almost seemed eager to know whom. Amelia chuckled and spoke,

"He's nice to me and is a good listener. His name is Remus." (a/n: AHA! You expected me to say Sirius didn't you! Um, I'll just continue with the story now…) If dog's could look disappointed, then this was it. She looked at him with an amused face,

"You know, there is a boy that bothers me so much! He is a real pain. You know what he did?" The dog barked.

"Well, first, because of him I flunked a test. Next, he always calls me by my middle name, which is really annoying. And last, because of him I wrote a five-foot essay in invisible ink. Now I can't even talk to Remus privately because Sirius is always popping up all around the place. I can't concentrate on my studies anymore! I guess I got kind of unbalanced, eh?" The dog laid his head on her lap and she sighed as she passed her hand through his fur.

"Boys can be so complicated and hard to understand, you know? I just don't think that relationships are my thing. Maybe I can grow up to be a professor here at Hogwarts! That would be putting my intellect to some practical use. My parents want me to socialize and do more physical activities instead of studying all the time, but that's the perfect activity for a solitary girl like me." She ended on a sad note. The dog barked again and sat up. Amelia laughed,

"You know, the way you act I'd think you're a human instead of a dog!" Amelia giggled to herself, imagining the dog walking into Hogwarts like any other student and getting sorted. The dog jumped around and chased his tail, making her giggles turn into a pleasant laughter. He gently pulled on the hem of her Ravenclaw robes and she got up to follow him. They walked for a while, the dog jumping and prancing about, making her chuckle silently. When the dog finally stopped, they had climbed a hill and she gasped when she looked at the sight before her. The dog turned to face her, searching her eyes for approval. She sat down and patted his head, as he licked her hand in return. From the hill she could see a beautiful sunset, tinting the sky with ribbons of purple, pink and gold. She smiled and she and the dog kept watch until the gold was about to vanish from the increasingly dark night. She sighed and jogged back to the castle, the dog bounding beside her. He, however, stayed outside when she entered the castle. Amelia turned and waved at the black dog and then went to the Great Hall for supper.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, I know this was short, but I wanted to end it there. Review! (Or else I'll sic my secret rat army on you!) And just in case you wanted to know, I still own nothing (except for this speck of dust I found by the computer, it's MY PRECIOUS!)


	6. A Prank Gone Wrong

**Berry64:** Ha ha! Well, I'm glad that turned out well :P

**404:** I was thinking about that… Anyway, I'm glad it's NOT cliché :D

**To both of you:** Actually, I had originally planned for her to say Sirius was whom the dog reminded her of, but once I started writing how the dog acted, I thought Remus made a better comparison

**To everyone:** I have made some minor changes to this chappie (okay, maybe NOT that minor, but anyway….)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

By the next week, Amelia sat on her bed, thinking over her plan. Who would have thought that the innocent little nerd would actually be attempting to prank someone? She breathed deeply and then put the plan in action. As intended, Remus came over and gave her a big slice of cake, winking at her. She took the slice and walked out of the Great Hall into the library. Once there, after making sure she could hear the footsteps behind her, she left the plate on one of the tables and left to 'find a book'. When she came back out, she smiled inwardly, seeing that the cake was gone. After pretending to look shocked and disappointed, she went to bed as if treading on air.

Sirius looked around cautiously. Once he was sure that she had gone to find the book, he slipped into the room and took the cake, running silently so as not to give himself away. He smiled when he saw her face of shock and disappointment. Carefully, he crept into the Gryffindor common room. He glanced at is stomach. He was full from the feast.

"Oy! James! You want this?" Sirius called across the room.

"Sure," James answered, taking a big bite out of the cake.

"Wow, this is delicious!" –bite- "Sirius, you should try this!" –munch- "This stuff is great…" –thud- James fell to the floor. Worried, Sirius ran to find Remus, who just shook his head and said James just needed to rest.

Amelia skipped all the way to the Great Hall and looked at Sirius. At that very moment, Clair Maria Nenteska walked by. Clair was beautiful, with golden curls framing her angelic face, but don't get me wrong, she was no angel, she was the toughest girl in the school. Her delicate form made you think otherwise, but she would slap you hard if you came near. Amelia looked expectantly at Sirius, but instead, James turned around, humming something obnoxious; and froze. His eyes seemed to fill up with the sight of her. Unaware of exactly what he was doing, he rose to his feet, his face inches away from her's…

–SLAP-

James lied, dazed, on the ground. Lily ran over and asked him if he was all right. Grinning, he whispered in idolatry and affection,

"She slapped me…"

–SLAP-

Lily marched off, fuming as Amelia watched from the Ravenclaw table in horror how her beautiful plan had gone wrong. Sirius looked normal except for the fact that his friend had suffered a double share of the slap-attack. Amelia walked over to Remus,

"Did James eat the cake?"

"I'm afraid so. You know there's no way to reverse it, at least not until 24 hours from now."

"I _knew _it was not a good idea, but_ no_, I just _had _to prank Sirus!"

"Oh, well, I guess you'll just have to wait it out."

"Yeah…"

Amelia turned back to look at James and then ran of to catch up with Lily, this was going to take a looooooooong explanation.

"…so then James took the potion instead of Sirius. It wasn't really his fault! I'm really sorry Lily, but there's nothing I can do until 9:00 tonight. If there is anything I can do for you, I mean, listen, it's just a potion. James doesn't care for Clair at all! I'm truly sorry Lily…" Amelia finished explaining.

"No, no, it's okay, it was a good plan, it just had to be calculated more carefully. It was an accident, I-I understand," Lily told her,

"It's just, for a moment, you know- er, I really, um I mean I-I thought that maybe, I dunno, James love-liked her, and, well- but it's okay." Amelia smiled and Lily smiled back. She walked back to the Gryffindor common room. Amelia decided to go out for a walk, as usual, by the lake. When she got there, she was surprised to find Sirius there. He was walking down the pier, slowly, dragging his feet, when he suddenly tripped over his feet and fell face-first into the cold water. Amelia gasped and ran up to the pier, looking down at the lake, searching for him, worried when he didn't come up. She was so focused on the water that lay before her that she didn't notice the silent footsteps coming from behind her. She felt two cold, wet hands push her back, causing her to fall into the water too. She soon heard a second splash and barely had a few seconds to breathe before the same two hands forced her underwater. She finally got loose and swam up for air. Once she had cleared the water from her eyes, she found herself face-to-face with Sirius himself. Smiling evilly, she swam back underwater, grabbed his foot and yanked hard, making him sink into the water for quite a while. When _he _came back up, his hair was all messed up and he was spluttering and coughing. Amelia began to laugh and then her laughter quieted down as she realized that her blurry vision wasn't clearing up, even after she had wiped her eyes. The glasses! They must have fallen off in all the commotion.

"Sirius!"

"Yes, Martinez love?"

"Sirius, God, don't start now, my glasses! I can't see anything without them! My parents are _so_ going to kill me," she whined.

"Don't worry, love, Siri dear is going to find those glasses before you can say- BLOODY HELL THE GIANT SQUID!" In effect, the Giant Squid had risen from the depths of the lake and was extending its tentacles towards the two. Amelia heard the splashing and called out,

"Sirius! I-I can't see anything! Really Sirius I-I'm not kidding. Sirius, what the-" she saw the blur that was Sirius get closer and pull her to the shore. They both were panting on the grass as the Squid sank back underwater.

"Sirius? Aaaaah!" Sirius had slung her over his shoulder and walked back to the castle.

"Sirius! Put me down! Sirius, put me down this instant!" Sirius wasn't listening; he simply smiled to himself and replied.

"No, actually, I think it's more comfortable like this!" Amelia sighed and let herself drape over his shoulder so as to be more comfortable. This kept up until they reached the hospital wing and he dropped her on one of the beds like a sack of potatoes. Madame Pomfrey came rushing in, worried that she had suffered a terrible fate.

"What exactly is going on, Ms. Rogue, Mr. Black? And why are you both wet?"

"Amy darling over here dropped her glasses into the lake."

"I did NOT just drop them! I, I, Sirius pushed me into the-" a hand covered her mouth.

"Er, not really, she sort of tripped and fell and I helped her out! _Right Amy dear?_" Amelia rolled her eyes and nodded, as Sirius removed his hand.

Madame Pomfrey seemed profoundly annoyed and said,

"_Accio Glasses!_" Amelia's glasses came soaring into her hand. They were soaking wet and covered in seaweed and junk. Amelia smiled innocently, wiped them clean, put them on and left with Sirius.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Anyway, I decided not to make it so dramatic. I don't want Remus to leave yet, and I don't want her to know Sirius is the dog yet either. So… likey? PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Moving Stairs

So0o0o0o0o0o0o…

I believe Hogwarts' staircases move, rrrrrriiiiiiiggggggghhhhhhhhtttttttttt?

Yeah… 

Tee hee hee!

Er, yeah, are you okay? 

Hee hee, mm hm, Hee hee

Erm, yeah, I'm gonna go now 

Hee hee hee hee!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Amelia and Sirius hurried down the corridor until they were out of sight of Madame Pomfrey's glaring eye. Amelia rubbed her eyes and took a good look at Sirius. His tangled hair had a bit of seaweed in it, along with dirt, and curiously some sort of rock had made its way in there as well. Dirt smudged all of his left cheek and he was dripping murky water. Amelia giggled at him and Sirius put in a hurt face, making her burst out laughing. Amelia began to wonder what she looked like herself, but shook of the thought and they kept walking. Amelia was about to take the staircase that led to the Ravenclaw common room when it began to move. She rolled her eyes and was about to turn back when Sirius grinned mischievously.

"Oh no…" Amelia didn't have time to finish; Sirius was already pulling her up the staircase onto the fifth floor. The only class on this floor was Arithmacy; so neither one of them ever came here. Despite her whining, he pulled her on to explore the rooms here. The first one was to the left. Inside, all the walls were covered with beautiful tapestries. A door in the back of the room on the right wall led to the next room, also covered in tapestries. The difference was, in this second room several of them had gotten burned. Amelia raised one eyebrow and Sirius's face turned beet red. They exited that room and entered the one across the hall. This one had large portraits framed in elegant gilt-covered frames. They seemed to be the portraits of former Professors. In a small corner in a plain wooden frame, almost hidden from view, was a small moving photograph of the four Marauders, smiling and waving. Amelia grinned at that one. They went on to the next room and the next; they seemed to be just empty, unused classrooms.

"Sirius, we've already missed lunch because of the Giant Squid incident," he chuckled at that and she continued,

"The guys are going to be wondering were we are!" Sirius scoffed, but they retraced their steps anyway. The problem was, the staircase wasn't there anymore. It had moved back to its original place!

"I _told _you we should have taken another path, but _no_, we just _had_ to take the staircase up here!" Sirius ignored her and frowned.

"Sirius, are you even listening to me!"

"Huh?"

"You're hopeless." Sirius shrugged and took hold of her hand. Pulling her down the hall.

"I _think_ there's another way…" Amelia followed him into an empty classroom almost to the end of the corridor. He pushed aside the closet, turned red and ran outside again,

"I thought it was that one, darn, I think it was the room to the right instead of the left!" he muttered. Amelia paid no attention to his ranting and simply followed silently. He pushed the closet of the other classroom aside, revealing a tunnel behind it. Smiling, he motioned for her to come closer. She peered in and, before she knew, he had pushed her through the tunnel. All she could see was darkness as she dropped down some sort of chute and the echo of her own voice,

"SIRIUS!" –**thud**- She landed in a heap on the earthen floor. –**thud**- Sirius landed on top of her,

"Hello Amy dearest!" he drawled cheerfully. She shrugged him off. He got up and walked forward a few steps, tapped the wall with his wand and a small hole opened up,

"After you milady!" Amelia shot a disapproving glance at him before climbing out to find herself behind a statue right in front of the Ravenclaw common room. Sirius followed her out, tapping the wall with his wand again and closing the hole. Lucky for them, no one had been around at the moment. A few seconds later, a snickering voice began,

"Well Black, is _this_ who you've been with all day long? My, my, what a disappointment, wait till your Mother finds out," sneered a girl. She had black hair tied in a loose ponytail. It contrasted greatly with her pale skin. The stare from her black eyes was cold, almost lifeless, and there was something about her that was unsettling. Sirius became indifferent and ignored her, simply saying,

"Mind your own business, _Bellatrix_."

"Sirius, mind your manners, your dear cousin Bella here is feeling very hurt at the moment!" This time it was Lucius who spoke.

"If it isn't the infamous Lucius Malfoy. Bellatrix! Congratulations on the boyfriend!"

"She is _not_ my girlfriend, _Black_, so I'd suggest you shut it before you get any more ideas! And I see _you've_ gotten yourself a girlfriend as well." By now Amelia was already giving the password, and she was blushing furiously. The portrait opened up and she darted inside as fast as she could without glancing back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Well… That's awkward… SO, anyway, you like or no like? I tried to make it longer but the chappie sounds better like that. To me.


	8. Potions Mistake

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

I know I usually put that at the bottom but PLEASE REVIEW:D

Berry64: Yay! Another good chappie for me! 

**Maddie: **Thanks! _–does victory dance-_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Amelia walked slowly to breakfast the next morning, dragging her hand on the wall as she walked. As she turned the corner, she bumped into Lucius, dropping her glasses. A hand helped her back up, and he spoke, but didn't give her the glasses she had dropped,

"You know Amelia, Sirius really isn't-"

"Glasses Lucius." Lucius smiled, kissed her hand and gave her the glasses. Right then, Narcissa was turning the corner as well.

"Lucius Kafka Malfoy!" His eyes widened in fear.

"Cissy, love, I can explain…" Amelia smiled evilly and left them still arguing. It was still early and not everyone was there yet, so she pulled up a seat between Remus and James. Sirius pouted,

"Amy dearest, why not sit next to _moi_?"

"Because, Siri dearest, I am not in the mood for your nonexistent so called 'charming' of course." Peter snorted and James chortled,

"She gottcha there mate!" Lucius walked into the Great Hall sporting a black eye and a couple of bruises. Sirius laughed,

"What happened to him?" Right behind Lucius followed a very pissed off Narcissa.

"Ohhh…" Lucius looked at Amelia and grinned. Narcissa stood up and began to holler out,

"Lucius Kafka Malfoy! First, you tell me you're truthful and loyal, and then I see you flirting with my _Bella_!" Bellatrix turned red and practically ran out.

"And that's not all. You tell me you love me, and I find you kissing yet another girl, and she's not even in your own _house_!" Amelia grinned maliciously at the scene and left to her first class, Potions, Peter right behind her. Once they were out in the hall, Peter turned to her,

"Amelia, what did you _do_?" he asked in awe. It was the first time he had actually spoken to her, and she was a bit surprised, but she smiled and answered anyway,

"Nothing… Lucius did it all by himself." Peter smiled back at her nervously. She walked on quickly to head to Potions, Peter following all the way. She had almost reached the class when who should appear but Bellatrix, along with Snape and Rodolphus.

"Well, well, don't you two make a happy couple?" Bellatrix sneered. Wishing Sirius, James and Remus were here to help her out; she turned to face her,

"You and Lucius don't look so bad yourself!" Rodolphus stepped forward,

"You be careful Rogue, you be _real_ careful…" the trio walked away, leaving Amelia and a cowering Peter behind. They walked into the class and took their seats, and Amelia took to doodling in her notebook while pretending to listen to Peter's incessant babblings. Before she knew it, the rest of the guys had already had already gotten seated and class was about to begin.

"Class, today we'll be doing a Gender Switch potion. This is a very complex potion and I don't expect many of you to get it right, so get to work!" Slughorn barked. Amelia rolled her eyes and then rolled them again when she noticed her partner was Sirius.

"Amy my darling, my sunshine, would you please pass me the Bergunlaw root?" She showed the pile of roots to his side of the table and kept working. She smiled at their potion, a perfect indigo color. Now all they had to was to stir it like this… She glanced around to see how everyone else was doing. Remus was shaking his head and Peter was stirring his cauldron furiously, spilling a little bit of thick, foamy, orange liquid over the rim. Lily and James's cauldron was already violet; they had finished stirring already and were adding powdered Saladrake to it. A loud crash was heard and Peter's cauldron's contents were spilling all over the place. Amelia slipped in the confusion and everything went black.

"Sirius? Sirius wake up!" Amelia opened her eyed to see Professor Slughorn looking at her with concern.

"Sir, I'm not Sirius! You know me Professor, Amelia Rogue?"

"Oh no…"

"What?"

"Oh dear… Madame Pomfrey, could you please bring, er, Sirius here a mirror?" Amelia frowned, Sirius? Madame Pomfrey came with the mirror muttering,

"I don't see why he needs one, he looks perfectly fine…" Amelia seized the mirror and stared at her, well, more like his face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Oh oh… Amelia is… Sirius? PETER!


	9. PETER!

**Berry64:** YAY! I'm clever!  
**P0cketmouse:** You just wait! (Guess who becomes who…)

**TO EVERYONE:**

In case you haven't noticed, Peter's strange concoction caused them to change their bodies. This is how I will refere to them –

Person inside Body

Example:

Lily/J (Lily is in James's body).

Okay?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"**_PETER!_**" A scream echoed through the halls of Hogwarts.

"Sirius Black, will you please calm down!" a very flustered Madame Pomfrey begged.

"Bu-But I'm NOT that filthy, disgusting boy! I'm Amelia!" Amelia/Si insisted.

"Then who may I ask is that?" Madame Pomfrey motioned to the sleeping form of Amelia, just a few beds away. The real Amelia (Amelia/Si) stopped shouting and looked at her body curiously. Who indeed was in her body? She pulled open the covers of the bed and shook the person awake.

"One more minute- WHAT THE HELL?" Sirius/A (A/N: no, this is not a mistake, it is Sirius in Amelia's body) hollered. Amelia/Si looked shocked, _she_ had never hollered.

"Thanks to your friend, Pettigrew, we seem to have switched…" she said slowly. Sirius/Amelia looked horrified, and then a grin dawned on his, or rather, 'her' face.

"Sirius Black, you will NOT ruin my reputation as a perfect student!"

"Oh no _Siri_, I would never do that…"

"And don't you dare refer to me like that, I am Amelia!"

"Children, children!" Professor Slughorn interrupted, "It seems that very few of you were affected, these include: Severus & Bellatrix, Lucius& Narcissa, Lily & James, and Remus & Peter, in those pairs. Now, the headmaster has advised that each of you try to act as much as your partner as possible, since no one else knows about this. This is up to you." He said, looking at every student in the room. They all nodded.

"Very well then, my sincere apologies. We should have the antidote in about a week," there was a collective intake of breath, "or sooner." Sirius/A sniggered,

"You heard him, _Siri dear_." Amelia/Si rolled her eyes. Sirius/A frowned,

"I don't roll my eyes!"

"Well, I don't call you _Siri dear_." Sirius/A shrugged. Severus/B turned up his new, feminine nose at a pouting Bellatrix/Se.

"Severus, why'd you have to have such a big nose!" she complained. Remus/P looked quite unhappy in Peter's body, but tried to hide it unsuccessfully. Peter/R smiled in his much more attractive new body. Lily/J was still kind of shocked at the sight James in her body, whilst he (James/Li) simply curtsied and giggled girlishly. Lucius/N stood in front of the mirror, left eye twitching slightly. Narcissa/Lu smiled evilly, thinking of what she could do this week to ruin Lucius's life forever. Amelia/Si shook her head, this was going to be a loooooooooong week…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I know this is really short, but it's kind of an introduction for the week of their new selves. It might be a little confusing, so bear with me here!


	10. Trapped In Another Body

**Everyone:** I'm SO SORRY for not updating, it's just with so many projects and the Math and English tests and the assignments, it's hard to get things done.

**P0cketmouse:** I hope you think it's hilarious!

**Berry64:** I'm glad it's not confusing; I was a little worried there!

XxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxX 

Amelia/Si sat at the Gryffindor table next to Lily/J; Slughorn had just let them out of the hospital wing. The color drained from Remus/P's face as he received looks of disgust from the girls around him. Lily/J and Amelia/Si however, were suffering quite an awkward moment. Two sixth years were staring at them, eyes glazed over. Sirius/A was glaring at the 'guys', along with James/L.

"Damn, I miss the fans already!" Remus/P scooted from his original place and sat next to them,

"You two are hopeless!"

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

Meanwhile, let's see how our friends are doing over at Slytherin! Severus/B was walking towards the Great Hall when he bumped into Rodolphus, who smiled at 'her'. Severus smiled uncomfortably back.

"Bella, I've been looking for you. You look beautiful."

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

The real Bellatrix (Bellatrix/Se) slapped her forehead. Rodolphus! She just hoped she wasn't to late before…

"Oh my God Severus you didn't! That's MY boyfriend there, and unless you have something to tell me, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't do that. Unless, of course-"

"Bloody DARN hell no!" Rodolphus looked at Severus/B strangely,

"Severus?" Bellatrix/Se turned to explain to a very confused Rodolphus,

"Two words: Pettigrew, Potions." Rodolphus nodded, slowly inching away from Severus/B,

"Ooooh! So Bella is Severus and Severus is Bella? Interesting…" Severus/B interrupted,

"Bellatrix! You weren't supposed to tell anyone!" Bellatrix/Se rolled her eyes, a long week indeed.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

Narcissa/L had decided to skip lunch. As she walked to the Slytherin common room briskly, Lucius/N begged,

"Cissy, you are the ONLY one! I swear, I have never EVER thought of anyone else but you. You are my everything, we were meant to be together Cissy." Narcissa brushed of his pleadings and walked up to the boys' dorm, she had been there before (A/N: do NOT misinterpret that, she went there before to get some spellbooks and study with Lucius). Seconds later she came sliding down the banister brandishing a big red and gold banner that said:

Gryffindor Kicks Slyhterin Arse

Narcissa/L began to chant the same phrase over and over while shoving the banner in front of everyone.

XxXxXxXxX 

After lunch, Amelia/Si and Lily/J walked to their DADA class, followed by the rest. Professor Thralldon was waiting for the students to finish getting seated before explaining that, as a special treat, they would be dueling. Sirius/A grinned, but then his face fell. Amelia didn't know that much about DADA, she would blow his reputation! Unfortunately, he had no time to tell her any tactics; she and him were up to duel first.

"Okay then, Amelia, Sirius, let's see what you got!" Professor Thralldon exclaimed excitedly.

"Amelia, try an Expelliarmus!" someone shouted from the crowd. The real Amelia got confused and tried the spell instead of Sirius/A.

"_E-expliarmus_!" A puff of green smoke puffed out.

"_Expliarmus!_" A puff of orange smoke puffed out.

"Pst! Amelia, it'S _Expelliarmus_!" Remus/P whispered from the sidelines.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Sirius/A, who had been waiting patiently, made no move to block the spell and got his wand knocked out of his hand.

"Now do a _Petrificus Totalus_!" Remus/P whispered again.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Amelia/S shouted. Sirius/A's limbs snapped to his sides and he fell over.

"Poor Amelia, against Sirius, she never had a chance!" someone else called out. Amelia/Si was red in the face.

"Well, that was interesting…" Professor Thralldon thought to himself. After a few more duels, class was over, duels to be continued the next day. Sirius/A and Peter/R had Ancient Runes next, so they went their way (and got lost a few times) while the rest headed to Care of Magical Creatures. Amelia/Si had to stifle a loud chuckle. That day, they were dealing with unicorns. James/L had tried to pet them in the past, only to be kicked in the face. Only girls could pet them. Now however, he _was_ a girl. Professor Prollydunt was behind him pushing him towards the unicorns,

"Come **on **Ms. Evans, you've never been afraid of unicorns, they're great creatures and will **never** hurt a girl like you!" Lily/J snorted.

"Is there anything you'd like to share with us Mr. Potter?" the Professor asked uninterested.

"No ma'am," Lily/J answered, still grinning. James/L lost his balance and fell onto a unicorn, from which he sprang away from immediately. He then noticed the beast was not trying to stomp all over him like last time. He cautiously touched the animal, which paid no attention to him. James/L did a little victory dance.

"It doesn't want to kill me, it doesn't want to kill me…!" he chanted, grinning like a madman, or well, a mad**wo**man. Lily/J's face was flushed as she saw a very confused Professor Prollydunt staring at James/L.

XxXxXxXxX 

That night, Ameli/Si was already on her way to the Ravenclaw common room when she realized that it wasn't her common room anymore for the time being. But where was the Gryffindor common room?

"Amelia!" Remus/P shouted.

"Shhh! Remus, I'm Sirius for now!" she whispered. He just smiled and tugged her arm.

"C'mon _Sirius_. I'll show you the way to the common room."

"Why thank you _Peter_!" Remus/P grimaced,

"Don't remind me… Mandrake Monday," he said to the Fat Lady. She rolled her eyes,

"More like hectic Monday! All day long, in and out, in and out! Can't students decide whether or not they want to be in or out and STAY there? I mean, obviously they can't, seeing as I have had no time whatsoever to chat or talk with ANYONE all day long. And did you know that-"

"My dear Lady, as much as I'd love to here about your day, I am in a situation where I have to go into the common room, therefore, I spoke the password. Mandrake Monday." Remus/P smiled,

"I swear Peter, you're getting stranger by the minute," she huffed, opening the portrait hole.

XxXxXxXxX 

Sirius/A bumped into Sarah Jane Monterrey, a Ravenclaw fifth year.

"Hey Sarah, could you show me to the common room?" he said, raising his eyebrows and flashing a toothy smile. Sarah looked at him strangely,

"I have to go Amelia, maybe you should visit Madame Pomfrey…" She left. Sirius/A frowned at the name Amelia. Right… not Sirius, not the flirty guy, but the know-it-all… girl. He scrunched up his face in disgust; he had to remember to stop flirting with girls! He kept walking and spotted another Ravenclaw, a seventh year prefect who helped him out. This was going to be confusing.

XxXxXxXxX 

Peter/R sat on the couch, ignoring the looks he was receiving from a couple of fourth years. It had been fun at first, but know it was just plain annoying! Finally he just gave up and stormed into the boy's dorm in a foul mood while the girls exchanged confused glances. Pouncing on Remus' bed, he shut the curtains around it. Before going to sleep, he turned to his own bed where Remus/P was sleeping,

"How can you stand the girls!"

"You'll get used to it," Remus/P answered sleepily. Peter/R frowned, that answer was not really helpful. Remus/P turned to Peter/R,

"And how do you stand the looks of, er…"

"Disgust? You'll get used to it."

XxXxXxXxX 

Two cloaked figures walked down to the Great Hall from the Gryffindor common room. The cloaks were big and black and the hoods were pulled up. Sirius/A decided that if he wasn't smart enough to think of covering himself with a cloak, then they shouldn't either, and with a mischievous grin he pulled both cloaks off. Under them were two boys, whom had been receiving numerous stares of adoration from the girls the day before and had taken to hiding. Amelia/s blushed before giving Sirius/A a murderous glare and sitting at the table, followed by Lily/J, whose eyes met James/L's for merely a few seconds. It was an odd feeling, to be looking at someone else and seeing yourself.

XxXxXxXxX 

Narcissa/L was sporting a badge that flashed the phrase:

Slytherin Sucks

in bright green. Lucius/N was whispering words of apology but she just ignored his pleas and flashed it brighter, receiving murderous glares from her fellow Slythern's.

XxXxXxXxX 

Rodolphus was feeling quite in an uncomfortable position, as he couldn't very well be near the real Bellatrix in Snape's body, which would be… weird. And he couldn't hang out with Severus/B, which would be… disturbing. Decisions, decisions!

XxXxXxXxX 

James/L was bored and decided to conduct a little experiment to see how popular Lily was among the guys. In the middle of History, he dropped his pencil. Flipping his hair over his shoulder, he looked at one of the guys with a questioning look. The guy paid no attention. James/L flashed a pair of emerald puppy eyes at the guy, who still paid no attention. Finally, he fluttered his eyelashes and smiled devilishly. Lily/J was watching at the scene from her seat, it had been funny it first, now it was humiliating. She calmly got up, picked up the pencil and turned to James/L,

"I believe you dropped this?" she said, handing him the pencil. He huffed and muttered under his breath,

"Spoilsport." She rolled her eyes and sat back down, grinning to herself, he could be so childish sometimes.

XxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxX 

Well, anyway, thanks to all you guys for your support and sorry again for not updating sooner! Any input will be greatly accepted! Now, if you look a little farther down, you'll see a button that says 'Submit Review'. Next to it is a button that says 'Go'. Now click on it! You know what to do…


	11. Switching Back?

I'm SO sorry for not updating, but with tests, homework's, etc., it's been quite a few busy days. Anyway, so SORRY SORRY SORRY!

By the way, my faithful reviewers, worry not, I haven't forgotten you! Responses to your reviews are at the end of the chappie!

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Amelia/Si opened her eyes and peacefully looked at the ceiling from her spot on the bed. She suddenly frowned as her eyes fell on the poster of a group of girls (a/n: picture the typical Mary-Sue) in Quidditch uniforms holding Nimbus 2001's. That _definitely_ wasn't hers! As she got up, she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face and she looked into the mirror. With a slight gasp, she remembered what had happened. She sighed. As much fun as the Marauders were, she kind of missed her textbooks filled with interesting and rarely known snippets of information. Looking around, she saw that Lily/J was missing, but Peter/R and Remus/P were fast asleep, with Peter/R snoring loudly. Making sure no one else was awake, she opened up Sirius' book bag and creeping back into the comfort of her temporarily Gryffindor bed, she began to leaf through the History of Magic by Charles Twentington.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Lily/J had awoken early and crept down into the common room. Sneaking a glance, she decided to retrieve something from her old room. Silently climbing up the steps to the girls' dorm, she was immediately thrown back down for being a 'boy'. Moaning in disappointment, she sat in front of the fireplace and gave birth once again to the licking flames of warmth.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Lucius/N was trembling. Not with tears, not with sadness, but with anger. Well not really anger, but fear of humiliation. Narcissa/L had ruined his reputation for good, just like she had planned. And when he got his own body back… Best not to think of what could happen.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

All the while, Professor Slughorn was busy, mixing potions and testing them on a set of faeries he had collected a year ago for experiments. He looked carefully, examining the list of possible ingredients and spotted one in particular that he hadn't yet used. He smiled and reached for a little vial in the corner, one containing a light purple liquid.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

James/L got up early for a glass of water and couldn't go back to sleep. He spotted a little green book hidden under the clothes he had flung onto the chair in the room the night before. Pulling it out, he examined the cover. There was no title, and the cover had a light green background with the picture of a garden and a dove in a darker tint. He tried to pry it open, but then spotted a little phrase written in gilded letters at the bottom of the cover:

"Speak these words

of mystery

and I shall open

letting thoughts run free."

He read it out loud. There was a crack and the little book sprung open, James' eyes becoming as big and round as the porcelain plates that food was served on at the Great Hall.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Narcissa/L frowned slightly as her eyes got used to the light of the morning, combined with the neon green from one of her 'Slytherin Sucks' badges. She rubbed her eyes, Lucius wanted to kill her, she knew that. She was starting to want to back out, the stares of her fellow classmates were plenty, and Slytherin glares aren't pleasant. But of course, Lucius deserved what he got. What with flirting around with every girl in the house, now he had gone too far. She kept repeating to herself, he deserved it, he deserved it, but it kept sounding less and less convincing.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Sirius/A lazily stood up, but got tangled in the sheets and slipped onto the cold floor. Laughing from the floor, he spotted the homework he had gotten for Transfiguration, lying untouched on the night table. Thinking of Amelia, the neat-freak, do-your-homework, A-student, he grinned. Amelia would die to have another failure in her grade book. Smiling again, he ignored the sheet of parchment and went right on sleeping, this would be fun.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Lily/J lazily stared at the fire intently. She suddenly heard a loud crack coming from the girls' dorm, but dismissed it as simply the sound of the fire cackling.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Amelia/Si flipped the page of the History book in front of her when she heard a familiar voice whisper,

"Old habits die hard, eh?" She jumped and fell to the floor. Rubbing her head where she had bumped it, she muttered,

"Whatever just… don't do that Remus." He grinned and helped her up. He was still laughing when she gave him a big whack in the shins. He dropped to the floor and as he slowly got up again, he snapped,

"What was that for?" Amelia/Si smiled and answered,

"Fair's fair."

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

James/L dropped the book in surprise. After glancing around and making sure the rest of the girls in the room were asleep, he hid it under a pile of textbooks. He went downstairs to the common room where the only person up that early was Lily/J. Shaking his head; he strolled into the room as if nothing had ever happened and grinned at her. She rolled her eyes and left to the girls' dorm.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Professor Slughorn stirred the potion that bubbled in the cauldron once more and lifted it onto the desk. After performing a simple summoning spell, he waited patiently as the four girls and six boys filed into the room curiously. Amelia/Si was the first to notice the cauldron and turned to the Professor,

"Is that the antidote? The potion? The cure? The-"

"Yes Ms. Rogue, that is it." Bellatrix/Se grinned from ear to ear. This was, of course, very unusual (A/n: and not a pretty sight!). After frowning at this horrific display of happiness, Professor Slughorn proceeded:

"However, it has not been tested. I only think it is the cure because the ingredients I have selected should counter-act the effects of the potion, however, this is only my opinion. Any volunteers?" All hands shot up immediately. "Very well then… You two, Lucius, Narcissa, please come forward. There, good, now simply drink from the vial, you will might find it to have a rather intriguing taste." Narcissa's body crumpled to the ground while Lucius' body jerked upright. Immediately he began to speak,

"I don't feel any different. Thank god I'm back! Oh my god is that me? What happened? Huh? Wait a minute, something's wrong… Oh my god, what happened to my body, why am I still here! What are you… Oh… shoot." Professor Slughorn studied Lucius for a moment,

"Oh dear, this is not what I had expected… not at all." Confused, Remus/P spoke up,

"I'm not sure I fully understand sir."

"Don't you see dear boy? Both of them are trapped in a single body! And I've not the slightest idea how to reverse that either!"

L&N (Lucius&Narcissa) began to pull at his hair, pacing the room and gesticulating wildly; his voice wailed,

"I hate this! Why do these things happen to me! Why me? Oh poor, poor me!

Oh shut up Lucius, it could be worse,

How?

I dunno!

Why? What did I ever do to deserve this?

Oh, believe me, you deserved it all right!

Cissy, your not still going on about that are you?

UGH! I hate you!" The others simply stared in awe and confusion. Then both of Lucius' fingers pointed at the professor,

"You! It was all your fault!" He merely shrugged,

"You two volunteered. And I'm afraid there's nothing I can do about that now. As for you, Narcissa, your body will simply have to be kept at the infirmary. Again, I want no one finiding out, at least until we have a cure. Understood?" L&N nodded. Losing hope, all students exited the room.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

So hey! Thank you all my faithful reviewers. I know this is very, very late, but better late than never, right?…

So anyway, thankyou **bitter.sweet**, **Berry64**,** 404**, **multiplied**, and **Disgruntled Teddybear**. And **multiplied**, I TOTALLY agree. Lol

Also, **Disgruntled Teddybear**, I'm still thinking of when exactly to change them back… just not yet ;)

So anyway, so sorry for the late update, I don't know if I'll continue this story, but I might if I get some reviews so come on, it's just a click away, then simply a yes or a no.


	12. The Plot Thickens Or Does It?

Hey, it's me again (duh)

Just wanted to thank **Megumi Roshi**, your review really made my day and convinced me to keep going, so thanks!

I actually hadn't updated for like a year, so don't be shocked if this chappie is a little… well, we'll see.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Amelia/Si walked down the corridor, followed by Sirius/A. He smiled, but she could see her own disappointment on his, or rather her very own face. It was like having a walking, talking mirror. Kinda weird, to say the least. They walked into Charms together. That was when she saw L&N (Lucius&Narcissa) sitting in the front. This was going to be an interesting class…

A young Professor Flitwick began the class:

"So, class, today we will not be learning any new spells." Several groans were heard throughout the classroom. "However, you will be taking a lovely quiz instead." Once again, everyone groaned. Then Flitwick passed out the quizzes.

L&N took hold of a quill. In an attempt to right both names on the paper at once, the hand jerked and the quill made a hole on the top of the page. L&N gulped, then started to whisper,

"We should right my name, it's my body,

Fine, fine, but then you can do the quiz on your own; you seem to have already been getting along fine without me anyway,

Oh my god, Cissy, for heaven's sake let it go!

Let it go? I catch you kissing girls behind my back and you expect me to let it go!

Let's focus on the quiz, shall we?

How about no?

No?

No,

But Cissy-

No,

But,

NO,

But,

NO! NO! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, NO!"

The whole class turned and stared. L&N blushed as the Professor asked quietly,

"Lucius, are you feeling alright, have you been to Madame Pomfrey's lately?"

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

James/L caught up to Lily/J.

"Um, hey… _James_, I…"

"Nobody else is here, just call me Lily."

"Oh, okay. So yeah, you know how there's a Quidditch practice soon?"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, and, you know, you have to go… instead of me. You're gonna be the Griffindor seeker, Lily."

"Oh shoot."

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Bella/Se walked around the grounds, kicking at the dirt. This was SO unfair. And she didn't deserve it. Things had been with her and Rodolphus, _**perfectly**_ fine with her and Lucius, and okay fine with Narcissa. Now, thanks to that idiot of her cousin, Narcissa had turned her back on her and Lucius was simply avoiding her. And thanks to the moron of Peter, even Rodolphus kept his distance. And now she looked like… like… like _SNIVVY_!

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Amelia/Si went to walk by the lake. She sat down and relaxed under the shade of the tree. She slowly shut her eyes and dreamt of the dog she had seen not long away, wishing she could see it again. Suddenly she jerked awake, something was really itching her. She scratched quickly and looked up. Then squinted; something wasn't right. She stood up and walked down the pier, wanting to gaze down at the murky water, but when she got there, she got the shock of her life. She wasn't in Sirius' body anymore. She was the black dog.

She tried to speak, but only made raspy noises. Urgently she ran up the steps to enter the castle, but one of the teachers eyed her suspiciously and shooed her out. That was when she spotted her body, with Sirius inside it, and barked furiously. Sirius/A absentmindedly looked around, then made eye contact. He visibly froze, then took slow hesitating steps towards her.

"Amelia?" She growled and barked in obvious rage.

"I… I should've told you before…" She rolled her eyes and padded over a bit, then sat on the grass and tried to make a demanding glare at him. He ran his fingers through his, no, through _her_ hair, the one that she should have, not him. Then he chuckled. She shook her head indignantly, then barked. He smiled,

"You just have to wish it back, Amy love." She bared her teeth at him before closing her eyes and reversing the wish. She didn't feel any different, but when she opened her eyes and looked down at her hands, they were, in fact human hands (Sirius' hands to be exact). It suddenly dawned on her,

"You were the dog!"

"Yes, I was the dog."  
"But why didn't you tell me you were an animagus?"

"Why would I ever have done that?"

"Well, don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do!" He drew closer to her and held her hand (A/n: remember that they are in each others' bodies… 0.o). She closed her eyes and felt him draw her in closer. He started to kiss her… before he began to laugh. At first it started with a small giggle, which led to quiet laughter, chuckling, laughing loudly and doubling over in hysterics. As he wiped tears from his eyes, he answered,

"I'm sorry, I just… I can't do this, not now. No offense!" She scratched her head and nodded as he left her, still giggling.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Remus/P walked past a laughing Sirius/A.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, but by then Sirius/A had already left. Shrugging, he kept walking and came face to face with a solemn Amelia/Si.

"Hey! You have any idea what's wrong with Sirius?"  
"Er… nope, not a clue. He's just being himself." She sniffed absentmindedly. Remus/P raised one eyebrow before putting his arms around her shoulders and steering her away from the questioning glances the other students shot at them.

"Amy, everything alright?" He seemed to really mean it, even if he did look like Peter. He acted as if he was going to hug her. She nodded slowly, but accepted his hug anyway. He hugged her tightly, and she lifted her head and spoke softly,

"You do know this is kinda weird… I mean, I'm not exactly, myself at the moment…" She smiled uncertainly. Remus/P shook his head and whispered,

"I don't mind, I know that somewhere inside is the Amelia that I know." And slowly, he hugged her tighter, his arms wrapped around her, giving her comfort; he was her best friend, and he knew it.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Peter/R looked around, then at the lunar chart he was supposed to hand in the next day and gulped. The full moon was coming soon (A/n: And we all know what that means… MUAHAHAHAH! The attack of the crazy werewolf! Fine, be that way, don't laugh, you're the unhappy ones, not me).

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Lily/J put on the Quidditch uniform, trying to avoid any accidental glimpses of the rest of the boys (A/n: Again, be aware that she is a **girl** in a **boy's** body, in the **boy's** locker room, changing). As she stepped out onto the field she reminded herself once again that she hadn't even held a broom since she was little. James/L waved nervously from the stands and flashed her a thumbs up sign. Gulping, she put the broom between her legs and rose up into the air to join some others who had already begun practicing.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Sirius/A whacked himself on the head. How could he have been so stupid? Poor Amelia, he shouldn't have laughed. He needed to go back and cheer her up, why had he ever begun to giggle? He had never even giggled before (A/n: this might've been because giggling is usually not… ahem, manly, per say). He marched back through the hall and down the steps, ready to beg on his knees to be forgiven if he had too, when he finally got there. At first he couldn't see her, and walked a bit more, down a more hidden path. Then he froze. He had seen Amelia/Si wrapped in the arms of his _good friend_ Remus.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Sooo, a little slow, but hey, it might be awhile before things get back to normal. Okay, very, very slow, sorry, but I haven't written in awhile. And yea, it's short, but I'm getting there… eventually. Haha… so yea, please review… GIVE ME STRENGTH. Anyways, the plot thickens! And remember the dust speck I owned? I could swear there are two of them now… 0o


	13. DUN DUN DUN DUUUN 13 chappies already!

Sooooo… Sirius, Amelia, Remus… hmmmmm

Thanks a billion **PadfootStripQuidditch** and **Multiplied**!

**Mulitplied**, checked out your story, I LOVE it!!! It's really sad though 

**PadfootStripQuidditch**, the plot thickens! Soooo, what will Sirius do?

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Lily/J mounted the broom and rose up into the sky, shakily. Suddenly a quaffle bonked her on the head. A young girl giggled at her,

"Wake up James!" Lily/J shook her head and looked around. She could hear the coach shouting orders, then

"James, get moving! Snitch was let out a while ago, so go find it!" Lily/J shook her head again and looked around. James' stupid glasses kept fogging up and she rubbed the lens furiously before noticing the golden ball fluttering by her side. She reached up to grab it but missed and lost her balance, flipping upside down, the broom still between her legs. The glasses fell off of Lily/J's nose and zoomed to the ground. Her vision became heavily blurred and she waved around frantically. Then she heard a voice call,

"Look out!" just before she blacked out.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Peter/R nervously chewed on his fingernails (A/n: _**Ewww**_. Keep in mind, once again, that icky Peter is chewing **Remus'** fingernails. Get my point? No? Well whatever, I'm not crazy, simply misunderstood… right.) He had drawn up another copy of the lunar chart and was staring at it intently. He looked either way before shoving the chart into his pocket and going to look for one of the others.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

"_Lily_?" A voice whispered. Lily/J slowly opened her eyes and then rubbed her forehead; surprised to see her hand now stained with some kind of ointment. Immediately she felt a throbbing in her head and winced.

"_You got hit on the head by a bludger Lils, you passed out…_" the voice kept whispering. She recognized her own voice and frowned (painfully), then remembered that James was the one who now had her voice.

"Ugh, I feel as if I got hit by a train!"

"_Um, Lily? I have to tell you something, now's as good a time as any… you want to… you know, maybe… like, um, go out, sometime? Nothing big really, just a…_"

"A date?!"

"_SHHH!_"

"_A date?_"

"_More or less… yea_."

"_Um, James, I- I'd have to think about it. As a matter of fact maybe now isn't a really good time._"

"_Oh… ok._ Bye 'James'."

"Bye 'Lily'." James/L walked out of the room, glancing at a painting of a bowl of fruit a bit farther ahead as he headed outside.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Peter/R scratched his head deep in thought as he marched to the hospital wing. He had just gotten word that Lily/J was there and he knew James/L would probably be there. He glanced distractedly at a painting of a bowl of fruit a bit farther ahead.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

CRASH! Peter/R, Bellatrix/S, L&N and James/L all fell into a tangled heap in front of the painting of a bowl of fruit. Peter/R immediately jumped up and shoved the lunar chart in James/L's as he tried to stand as well. James/L stumbled and fell backwards, then picked up the paper. His eyes grew wide as Peter/R nodded slowly. L&N was cussing loudly (A/n: If I were to write those very words into the story I'd DEFINITELY have to change the rating… **gulp**) Bellatrix/S sniffled, still on the floor and still wallowing in self pity.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Lily/J had just drifted off to sleep when the door of the hospital wing opened. A figure walked up to her bed and sat next to her. A hand smoothed down her hair and she stirred for a moment, then fell asleep. The figure sat there, deciding to stay there, waiting, all night.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

James/L and Peter/R dashed away and, as soon as they were out of earshot, Peter/R began to talk quickly,

"James I can't do it. I can't be Remus. I'm a freaking rat! Not a werewolf! I need the cure now! What am I going to do? I just can't, James, I can't be Remus. I'm trying really hard but I can't!"

"Cool it, Wormtail, you'll be fine. Remus has managed all this time, why shouldn't you be able to? You'll be fine, trust me."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

L&N brushed the dust of his pants and, after a few miscalculations, managed to walk outside. Someone, it looked like Sirius (aka: Amelia) and Peter (aka: Remus), were there, off to a side, slightly hidden. Kicking the dirt and falling, L&N pouted. As in, literally, pouted. Then he ran his hand through his hair as his other hand wiped his eyes. How could EVERYTHING have gone so wrong?

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Jame/L, shook his head, Peter was paranoid. He pushed the door to the hospital wing open; he wanted to check in on Lily. Then he froze, slowly pulling out his wand. The figure next to Lily/J stood up and spoke coldly,

"Why hello _Lily_, didn't expect **you** to show up." (Lily aka James)

"Why, I could say the same thing about **you,** _Bellatrix_." (Bella aka SNIVVY)

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Sirius/A simply stood there and gaped. Then, instead of shouting, he spun around and stormed off. Amelia/Si called after him,

"Sirius! What are you doing? It's not…"

"It's not what you think!" Remus/P finished. He shook his head; Sirius/A would never forget this moment. He had to get him to understand. After all, he and Amelia were just friends (A/n:…right?).

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

So, **important message to all**. I've been doing a teensy bit of research on Andromeda Tonks, Bellatrix and Narcissa's sister. I originally wanted her to come in to the story, but I've realized she's about 11 years older than Sirius, so they wouldn't be in school together. Then I found out Bellatrix is older than Andromeda, so technically Bellatrix shouldn't be in school, she should have been done a while ago… so yea, Now I could try and remove her from the story, I could pretend she never existed and keep writing without her, I could continue to write as is with her in the story or I could include Andromeda AND Bellatrix. Or I could switch Andromeda for Bellatrix…

What do you guys think?


	14. Introducing Andromeda

Thanks for amazing reviews!

**PadfootStripQuidditch:** Yeah, I haven't read the books in a while, so I'm kind of making up a few things. Sorry for that, but you might see a few other things that aren't entirely correct. You'll have to forgive my horrible memory, I never remember anything, lol ;)

**Multiplied:** Hey, lol, sorry. Promise I'll have them back to normal… soon… sometime.

**Chill-C: **Thanks a ton! Yeah, that's what I wanted to do at first but didn't know how it would work out. Oh, and if Andromeda doesn't come out as expected, you'll have to forgive me. There isn't a lot of info on her, so I'll have to make up a lot of it.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

A girl slung her book bag on the table of the Slytherin common room and looked around. The sorting hat was said to never be wrong, but she was beginning to believe she had been the exception. I mean, of course, everyone in her family had been through Slytherin, but… well, she was different. She smiled to herself and waved her wand. Her book bag propped itself up and a roll of parchment, along with a quill and ink for tonight's homework flew out, organizing themselves neatly on the table. She smiled in satisfaction, leaving her wand on the table. She had always been good with cleaning and organizing charms. Bellatrix/S opened the door in a huff, then turned, noticing the girl,

"Andromeda. Your back."

"Yes Bella, I got home this morning."

"How did you-"

"-Know about Peter's potion? Oh, Clarisse found out."

"Well it's none of your business."

"What is and is not my business is decided by me." Bellatrix/S swiped Andromeda's wand and pointed it at her face,

"I'd watch that tongue of yours if I were you." Andromeda looked down at her hands as Bellatrix/S snickered and left, still holding Andromeda's wand.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

James/L visibly shook as he watched Severus/B, who stood by a sleeping Lily/J. Severus/B slowly withdrew his wand from his pocket while James/L tried to yank his out of his pocket, stumbling a little. With no warning, Severus/B pointed at James/L with the wand and shouted a curse he had learned recently. James/L was knocked against the wall. Shaking his head, dizzy, he, in turn shot a spell at Severus/B. Severus/B attempted to dodge it but was knocked off his feet, losing his wand. He felt around for it in the dark, but James/L was faster and already had the wand at Severus/B's throat. Lily/J stirred and opened her eyes, then gasped. James/L turned to her, surprised. Severus/B put on a scared look and drew away from the wand. Lily/J sat up with a bit of difficulty and spoke at James/L angrily,

"James! How could you? Stop that right now!"

"But Lily-"

"I don't want to here it James. You wanted to know if I'd go out with you? Well, here it is: No. Never in a million years. I through with you!" Severus/B retrieved his wand and kneeled by the bed, saying as he gazed at her,

"Lils, maybe we could go out sometime?" James interrupted,

"Lils? You're calling her LILS? She hates cheesy nicknames like tha-" Lily shot him a murderous look,

"JAMES POTTER! This is none of your business. And Sev? I'd love to go out sometime." At this point Madame Pomfrey burst out,

"If you three keep it up, the whole school will be informed of your… situation. Now Lily needs rest, so James, Severus, go fight with each other somewhere FAR AWAY FROM THIS WING. Understood?" James/L and Severus/B nodded silently and tiptoed out of the room.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Sirius/A was still pretty mad as he headed back to the Gryffindor common room when he crashed against some random girl. About to yell at her, his frown turned into a grin and he helped her stand up again, and then hugged her. She frowned at him,

"Narcissa?"

"Narcissa? Narcissa! It's me, Sirius, you dumb girl."

"Sirius!" She returned the hug.

"Andy, my favorite cousin! I can't believe your back already! As you can see, tons of things have happened since you left."

"So I see. Don't call me Andy though, it's _Andromeda_. I love that name and wouldn't change it for anything, so learn it already. And second, baby cousin, who have you become?"

"Oh. Well, you know Peter…"

"Ah yes… and where is your own body, might I ask?"

"Getting snogged by that perv, Remus."

"Remus? You shouldn't talk about your friends that way, Siri."  
"Didn't you hear? Remus and I aren't friends anymore, we are… acquaintances, that's all."

"What happened?"

"It has something to do with him snogging **my** body."

"Speaking of which, who _is_ in your body?"

"Another acquaintance."

"I see. Well, I'm back, so let's go out for awhile, catch up, k?"

"Sure, fine."

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

L&N still sat outside, then finally spoke,

"I'm sorry Cissy,

For what? Cheating on me, or making my life miserable?

Everything, I'm sorry for everything,

Yeah right. Well, it's too little too late,

Just give me on more chance, come on, we're literally in this together,

I don't know Lucius,

Please Cissa, one more chance, that's all I'm asking…

Fine. One last chance."

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

As soon as they had turned the corner as they left the hospital wing, James/L punched Severus/B in the face. Severus/B fell to the ground before leaping up. James cackled,

"You want to settle this the old fashioned way?"

"I'm ready, come on, Potter, or are you to scared to hurt the man Lily is deeply in love with?" James/L reared again but missed. Severus/B, however, was already at him. Smashing James/L against the wall, Severus/B grinned,

"How does it feel to be pushed around, Potter?" James/L spat in his face before Severus/B pounded him in the stomach. James/L fell to the floor and whispered as Severus/B took out his wand,

"What, to weak to finish me off?"

"No, too bored. Petrificus Totalus!" James/L stiffened and froze as Severus/B levitated the body and led it back to the hospital wing.

(A/n: By the by, Bella is stronger than Lily, that's how Severus can beat up James and not the other way around)

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Amelia/Si stood still, in shock. She had to find Serious. Remus/P had gone to find him already, so she waited. Biting her nails, she nervously looked around. Suddenly she heard laughter, and a voice sounding much like her own. Turning, she saw her own body and a girl walking on an old trail that loped around the Hogwarts grounds. Anger consumed her, so Sirius/A had already gotten a replacement for her. Well too bad. She stepped out of the trees and turned to him,

"So, I see you've found another girl already. Well good, because I want nothing to do with you. You're a jerk, never caring about anyone but yourself. Well guess what? You were the one who dragged me into this! You, with your stupid jokes and your stupid pranks and your stupid friends. I was a perfect student until you came along and ruined everything! So now you're the one who is left behind. Because Remus is my _friend_, one of my best ones, and that is a word that you will, apparently, never understand. So goodbye Sirius, goodbye!" Before she could march off, the girl next to Sirius/A stepped up and spoke,

"I don't believe we've met?"

"Well, guess what, that's actually Sirius there, not some new girl to talk to; just so you know what a perv you've been hanging out with. He was probably just waiting for a chance to feel you up. So who are you anyway?"

"I'm his cousin."

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

SOOOOO

You like? PLEASE REVIEW! The more, the better : )

Aaaaand, the more reviews, the more frequent the updates,

so revieeeew!!!


	15. WE'RE BACK

Thanks for amazing reviews! And don't worry about the whole body switch thing, I promise it'll be over soon! Just so you know, you might want to reread the last part of last chapter before reading this one.

**PadfootStripQuidditch:** Just to clear things up: Amelia and Remus were only hugging in a friendly way, Sirius saw them and assumed the worst. They never actually did anything while in Sirius and Peter's bodies

**Chill-C: **That's actually not a bad idea, I'll try and work it into the story (might take me a while though)

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Sirius/A stepped in front of Andromeda and looked Amelia/Si straight in the eye,

"I ruined your life? _I_ ruined _your_ life? So you come around and hang out with us, all innocent on the surface but a conniving backstabber deep down inside, and _I_ am the one who, _oh my god how awful_, ruined your life? You're the one who doesn't understand the meaning of friendship. So yeah, Martinez, I agree. Goodbye once and for all!"

Amelia/Si froze, stunned, then scrunched her eyes shut and screamed loudly in frustration before storming off. Andromeda frowned at Sirius/A saying,

"My, my, dear cousin, what on earth have you done?" Sirius/A shrugged. Andromeda shook her head and added, playfully,

"See, this is why I never should have left you alone." He grinned and she rolled her eyes as they headed back to the castle.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

James/L lay asleep in bed at the hospital wing but as Lily/J hadn't seen him arrive, spelled in by Severus/B, and she didn't notice him the next morning, when she was allowed to leave. She simply assumed he was off sulking somewhere. Severus/B stayed by her side until she assured him she could survive on her own and went into the boy's dorm, flopping down onto the bed, exhausted. As she shut her eyes, she felt the slight tug of a summoning charm. Professor Slughorn.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

The students assembled in front of the professor and once again he asked for a volunteer. This is including James/L; Madame Pomfrey had allowed this one important occasion. This time all of them hesitated, save for L&N, who raised his hand before the professor even asked, and Peter/R who was not happy at all, it being so close to the full moon. The lucky first were Bellatrix/S and Severus/B, as it was. A few drops and both slumped to the ground. Severus/B's head lolled to a side and Bellatrix/S tipped towards the floor. Then they both jerked about and froze. Slowly their eyes fluttered open. Bellatrix touched her lips, her eyes, her face. She looked down and around and spun. Severus looked just as amazed, then withdrew. Eagerly, Peter/R stood up, while everyone else pushed him far, far away from the potion. No one knew what could happen too it if Peter/R was around. Lily was surly, James silent, Amelia a bit teary and Sirius somber. Even Remus was subdued. Only Peter seemed utterly glad, he hugged himself and kissed his hands, ignoring the snickers of the others.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

After the meeting, Professor Slughorn called Severus and Lily.

"My dear boy and girl," he began, "Despite this whole ordeal, or perhaps because of it, I have noticed your excellent skills. Please do join me for some lunch next Friday?" Severus nodded and Lily smiled, then they both left together. Severus caught her eye,

"I've invented a spell." She looked at him, astonished. He grinned, "Muffliato. Brilliant, if I may say so." She chuckled and shook her head, then they continued down the corridor.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Amelia climbed up the steps to the girls' dormitory for the first time in a long time and was relieved to find her books still in one piece. Fetching a familiar old Charms textbook she brought it down to the common room, settled in, and read. She heard a chuckle of laughter and saw Sirius with his supposed cousin Andromeda, tailed by Peter, out the window. It was a bit windy, and Peter kept tripping, trying to keep up. Sirius smiled confidently, arrogantly, at a couple of girls as they walked by. One of them, a tall hufflepuff, giggled at him and blew him a kiss, the wind whipping her blonde her as she winked at him. Andromeda laughed and dragged him away. Amelia boiled with anger and slammed the book shut, storming back to the dormitory to store away the book. She swore to herself she would never talk to him again, but for now, she needed to get some sleep. That night she didn't cry, save for a couple of tears that barely stained her pillow.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Remus opened the door to the grounds and looked about, finally spotting Sirius, Peter and Andromeda. He jogged over to them and was received by a cold glare coming from Sirius. He began quickly,

"Look, Sirius-"

"No, you look, Remus. I trusted you. You were my pal. And then you go behind my back? But you know what? I don't care. Martinez and me are over; you can have her. Heck, you can hang with us all you want. I just don't know if I can ever trust you again." Remus slowly nodded and joined the trio.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Bellatrix gazed at her sister through the window. Andromeda had indeed always been strange. Probably best to keep an eye on her, as her parents had advised. Bella bit her lip and tried to get a better look. Might as well keep tabs on her cousin Sirius as well. She brushed a strand of hair the color of charcoal behind her ear, grinned and tapped her fingernails against the glass, cool against the palm of her hand; this would be fun.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

OK

Before you kill me, let me make a few things clear. Or one thing. Let me make one thing clear. I don't like the Lily/Snape pairing one bit, and EVERYONE knows she'll end up with James anyway BUT… for now, she's not exactly happy with him.

OK

And no authors notes for now (too sleepy yawn)

OK

So review? Yesh:)


	16. James' Revenge

**Chill-C: **I just got your review! Yeah, the story will be a bit sad for a while, but only a chapter or two more!

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

James waited in the dark corridor, crouching behind a suit of armor. A young red-haired woman looked at him from a painting, knitting slowly and carefully, muttering to herself,

"Oh dear, oh dear, how did it go? Stitch in, pull out? No, do-over. Pull in and tie? No, do-over. Oh dear, oh dear." Biting her nails nervously, she chanced a glance over at James,

"Oh dear, the boy. He's up to no good. Tut tut, now let's see, was it a stitch here or there?" James shushed her, and although she seemed indignant, she quieted down, adding,

"Oh dear, children these days, tut tut."

James slid his glasses farther up his nose as a bead of sweat fell to the carpeted floor. He was waiting.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Remus glanced at Amelia that night during dinner. He then looked around; James had been missing for a while. Sirius seemed relaxed, Peter anxious. Remus poked Sirius to get his attention,

"Where's Prongs gone to?" Sirius grinned, back to his old self,

"You'll see."

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Severus led Lily, back to the Gryffindor common room. A red-haired girl in a painting muttered to herself, and was soon joined by a dog, who yapped loudly at them as they passed by. Lily rolled her eyes and turned back to Severus,

"Well, that was… interesting."

"Slughorn was definitely after something, too nice." She chuckled at this and continued,

"Anyway, you have got to show me that spell! The one you told me about."

"Sure, tomorrow during Potions."

"Gosh, that's my favorite class!"

"That's pretty neat, mine too."

"Well, I've got to go."

"Bye Lils."

"See you at Potions, Sev."

The Fat Lady seemed tired and swung open before Lily uttered a single word. Blushing, she stumbled in. Severus smiled, happy for the first time in a long time, and rubbed the side of his nose. He was incredibly self-conscious about his nose, having endured years of taunting. He conjured up a mirror on the corridor wall and checked his reflection.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Remus, stood up hastily, rubbing his hands off on his pants. The grease of the food made him uncomfortable. Sirius licked his fingers and smiled, satisfied. Peter kept looking around, barely eating anything. With a flourish, Sirius whipped out the Maruaders Map as soon as they had left the Great Hall. He grinned devilishly,

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," meaning every word. Lines appeared and crisscrossed; labeled dots moved around. Peter shifted around,

"Hey, there's James!" indeed James appeared by the Gryffindor common room, a few steps away from Snape. Remus checked again:

"Amelia's not on the map." Sirius snatched away the map angrily,

"I said you could have her, I didn't mean I still want to talk to or about her at all. I don't know her anymore-" Peter interrupted,

"But he's right, she's gone!"

"Wormtail, don't be such a nancy boy, this map shows everyone in the school!"

"Well maybe she's not in the school!" Peter said "as-a-matter-of-fact"-edly. Sirius shook his head,

"I doubt that, she's here somewhere…" This time it was Remus who shook his head,

"If the map doesn't show her, she's not here…"

"Wait!" Peter squealed, "There! Right in front of the-"

"-Gone. She's gone again." Remus frowned and glanced at the map more closely,

"Is that James and Severus?" Sirius took a closer look,

"Yeah… What the-"

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

The girl in the portrait had put down her knitting and clutched her small dog in alarm as James stood up,

"No matter how much you try Snivvy, you'll still look like a troll."

"No one asked you Potter!" Severus hurriedly turned away from the mirror.

"Snivvy, Snivvy, Snivvy, when will you ever learn some resPECT!" James flicked his wand and Snape doubled over. Another twitch with the wand and Snape was thrown back against the wall. James circled around and snatched Snape's wand from where it had sunk into the carpet. Then he fired a spell at Snape, which he managed to dodge, causing a large dent on the wall and knocking over the suit of armor. The woman in the painting screamed in alarm, then wiped her forehead and looked around. The painting was unscathed, but she swiped her knitting from the table and left, with her dog yipping behind her. Snape rolled over and tripped on a stray piece of the armor that had broken loose. James laughed and pointed his wand at Snape, causing him to flip onto his back. Then James came closer and sneered,

"Oh Snivvy, somethings wrong with your greasy troll nose!" Snape's eyes leaped to his nose, which was now growing at an alarming rate. He covered it with his hands and stumbled up.

"Not so fast!" Severus tripped and fell again. Blood spurted out of his still growing nose, now almost the size of his face, and he tried to cover it with his robes. They soaked with blood that dripped onto the carpet. James' mouth opened into a wide grin. Snape's nose stopped growing, slightly larger than his head, and he couldn't stand properly. James roared with laughter. Then Sirius, Peter and Remus stumbled in. Sirius grinned and snickered at Snape,

"Prongs, you genius, you got the slimy git all right!" Remus looked away and Peter clapped. Snape staggered out of sight as the others roared with laughter.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Amelia looked around and kicked the grass; she hadn't thought it would be so cold. She hugged herself tighter and leaned against a tree. Then she heard someone stumbling through the trees. She backed away and hid behind a rock. A dark form came into the clearing. It was a boy of sorts, she could tell by the cursing that came from his mouth, but he was hideously deformed. Blood dripped from him. He sat on the ground, and only then did she see his swollen nose. She withdrew further away from him, then turned and ran back to the castle as fast as she could. She had seen his robes; he was a Slytherin.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Just another short chapter. :)

REVIEW… please?


	17. Passing the Time

**The Bumble Bee!:** Yay! You make me happy :), lol so yea, let's see what this chappie has in store!

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Lily tugged on her ponytail and sat upright as the door to the Potions classroom opened, then slouched again after seeing it was Flora, a random Slytherin girl she barely remembered from a group project a while back. She examined her fingernails, then glanced at the clock. Students filed in, slowly, painstakingly. She cursed under her breathe, where was he? Then the door opened and Severus stumbled in. Some of the others laughed, then went back to their conversations. He had a couple of bruises on his face and his nose looked oddly just a bit larger and more crooked than she'd last seen him. Her chair screeched as she shifted over, Severus wincing. He slumped down on the chair next to her. Eagerly, she poked him on the arm,

"Will you show me the spell? Please?" She clasped her hands together and pouted. Severus shook his head, but then the Professor came in.

"Okay," he whispered, "Watch this… _Muffliato!_" Then he smiled and spoke normally,

"So, Professor, I always wanted to say I find your class particularly irritating, especially now, with your ignorant speeches and mediocre textbooks." Lily bit her lip and turned to Professor Slughorn. He hadn't budged, and went on about some famous alchemist. Lily frowned,

"Professor?" He continued to ignore her. Snape smiled,

"Lils, he can't here you!" She gasped, then laughed pleasantly, leaning slightly towards the desk and pressing her hands flat against the table top. Then she turned to him, incredulous,

"YOU made that up? All on your own?" She couldn't believe it. "Could you… could you teach me?" He grinned and nodded, much to her delight. When he had come to the class, he had entered with murderous thoughts, but now he was only thinking on what he could teach Lily, and when.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Amelia nodded off during Potions, and only awoke when she was startled by the bell, ringing to announce break. Sirius looked up as she fumbled with the clasp of her book back and almost fell to the floor as she walked out. She had dark circles under her eyes and a small cut below her left cheek. No time to visit Madame Pomfrey anyway. Andromeda gave Sirius a meaningful glare before dashing out behind her. She found Amelia outside, slumped against a tree, sleeping. Andromeda snapped her fingers in front of Amelia, causing her to jump up in surprise. Then her eyes narrowed. She was Sirius' cousin; she would be nothing but trouble.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Remus watched Amelia from the doorframe. She looked terrible. He shrugged, Sirius should be there with her, but he was too stubborn for his own good. Which reminded him, Peter had been right all along, the full moon drew closer and closer.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

A young red-haired woman sat in her portrait, a rocking chair pulled up by a table, and she rocked slowly. Her hands lay folded on her lap, and her knitting still unfinished on the table. But her mouth moved with a furious speed and her voice carried on to the crowd of first-years listening,

"It's true, oh dear, it's true I tell you! That boy moved faster than anyone I've ever seen! He nearly blew me off too. Oh dear, oh dear, I am so lucky. I knew, oh dear, I did, he was trouble, tut tut I said, but oh dear, he wouldn't listen! And the other boy, oh dear, oh dear, giant nose, let me tell you…"

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Sirius shook his head and headed to the common room, bumping into a group of girls that dissolved into giggles and blushing as he walked by. He grinned cockily, then let out a deep breath: it felt good to have no ties to any girl whatsoever; much more freedom that way. He bowed low, mocking, at the portrait of the Fat Lady, smirking and whispering, "My _dearest _lady, would the password be _Golden Snitch_?" She gave him a disapproving glare, huffing, "Just the password would've been enough, Black," as she swung open. Sirius could almost see the room getting brighter and the hoards of girls racing after him in his mind; indeed, Sirius Black was back.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Peter stared at a poster tacked up on the wall of the common room. Over a purple backdrop, a couple in formal wear waltzed around, under bright gold and glittery letters announcing the Christmas Ball, which would take place during the vacation, with fewer students and thus fewer problems. Peter gulped. Dances were ALWAYS bad news. (A/n: **gulp**) He had to beg his parents to reconsider going on that awful trip to Grandma's for the vacation. Anything would be better than this.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Severus led Lily to a deserted corridor on one of the higher floors. He'd brought several books with him, along with his wand, which he'd found earlier on in the corridor where he'd been attacked. He'd been mystified at the fact that a crowd of first years looked at him strangely, but he had no time for the oddness. The biggest, heaviest book of all was his Potions textbook. But it was no ordinary textbook, which was revealed to Lily that very afternoon. It was a collection of tips and spells of the Half-Blood Prince.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

James was looking for Sirius and had begun heading to the Gryffindor common room when the stares of a small group of five first years watched him guardedly. Then he saw the painting,

"Oh yes, dears, the bad boy, the troublemaker, oh dear, he almost killed me, the brute. Scamper away while you still have all of your limbs intact! Oh dear, oh dear, the boy is heading towards me, this can't be good, oh no it can't be good." He pounded his fist against the wall, he should've known. The castle paintings where awful at keeping secrets, let alone this crazy nut and her dog. He pointed his wand at her, but after seeing the frightened faces of the first years who tripped and scrambled over to get away from him, decided she could be dealt with later.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

And again

Just another short chapter. :)

REVIEW… please?

HONESTLY, simply yes or no will suffice


	18. Dialogue

Ittybitty Author's Note:

Heads Up! Just so you know, the reason why this chappie is called Dialogue is because of the ENORMOUS amount of dialogue in it, so no complaints on that, YOU'VE BEEN WANRED… er… WARNED or whatever, forget I said that; I'm sleepy, so just ignore me for the time being xD

**PadfootStripQuidditch:** I'll try (chappies might remain a bit short for the time being though)

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

"Lily!" Lily glanced over her shoulder, then huffed and started walking faster.

"Lily! Come on, just a sec- OOF!" Lily had flung her book bag at James' stomach. He tumbled onto the ground as the first-years nearby laughed. He practically jumped back, protectively holding on to the book bag, lest she take it and run.

"Potter, give me back my bag this instant!" James clutched it as if his life depended on it.

"Not until you listen to me." Lily sighed and leaned against the wall,

"_Accio book bag._" The bag attempted to leap into to her waiting arms, but locked in James' embrace, he was pulled along as well. Lily sighed again, louder, turning to the first-years who had begun to snicker and yelling,

"Move on you little brats!" Pale and whispering, the small group scattered. Wearily she tugged her ponytail and glanced at James as if he were a filthy animal.

"Okay then, get on with it."

"Lily, I know that the only reason that you're going out with that slimy git, that Slytherin scum, is all to get back with me by making me jealous. Well, you don't have to anymore, I forgive you; so let's go out sometime, shall we?" Lily shook her head in disbelief,

"UGH! You prat, Potter! Always thinking it's about you! Well wake up, I could care less about you, you thick-headed TROLL!" She snatched her bag away from him and raced away. James simply smiled and half-whispered at the woman who sat still in her painting with her knitting in her lap, "Aaaaah, she loves me."

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

"What on earth are you doing Wormtail?" Remus asked, as Sirius stifled a laugh.

"Well… my mum says it's too late now, I have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, so I might as well practice for the Ball, don't you think?" Sirius snickered in response,

"Oh by all means, twinkle toes, continue bloody _practicing_ if that's what you call it. What do you think Remus?"

"I'm afraid he does resemble a dying rat attempting to dance ballet. You do know that at Balls you _waltz_, right Peter?" Peter through up his hands in frustration,

"That's what I'm doing!" Again, he began dancing (A/n: …if by dancing you meant hopping around with a twitching left leg and an arm out in the air close to punching someone's eye out). Sirius rolled his eyes,

"Thank God Moony had the good sense of taking you outside for a walk, but don't worry Pete, the way you're going, you'll _surely_ attract all of the fair ladies in Hogwarts. Am I right, Remus?" Remus shook his head, smiling,

"Dead on, Padfoot."

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

"Amelia, darling! What on earth have you got on your cheek?"

"It's called a band-aid you silly goose." Amelia smiled at the painting of a woman. She wore a fur coat over a glittering emerald dress and was decked with diamonds: rings, necklaces, bracelets and earrings. Her hair was in a crazy do that suited her perfectly. She was a bit of an exaggerated character, but she was likeable enough that Amelia found time to talk to her every now and then. They'd only met the week before.

"Oh _darling_ sweet pea, not a muggle artifact, surely?"

"Agnes, it's just to keep it from bleeding. I don't have time to visit Madame Pomfrey either way."

"Speaking of which, Ms. Rogue, you look dreadful! What on earth happened to that lovely smile?"

"It went on vacation!"

"Ah, there it is, impossible for any man to resist, Amelia." Amelia couldn't help but smile again.

"Oh heavens above, I'm late for a meeting with that chatterbox compulsive knitter, Harriet, already! Go grace another with your presence, Amelia _sweetheart_, and good luck with that charming boy!"

"What boy?" Amelia asked, but Agnes had already left her painting.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Peter muttered under his breath,

"1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2-" James knocked Peter of balance and counted on his fingers,

"3, 4, 5, 6, 7… what the bloody heck are you doing Peter, learning how to count again?" he frowned. Sirius grinned and slung his arm over Peter's shoulder,

"Ah, that is because you still haven't been graced by a stellar performance of our very own dancing rat!" Peter groaned,

"I'm not a rat! Not right now anyway… and would you guys stop it, I'm trying to waltz here!" Sirius backed up and clapped his hands together, then bowing slightly,

"Forgive me, your Wormtailedness, are we cramping your style?" Peter scowled,

"Oh bugger off." Sirius snickered,

"Ah, there is the ballet dancing rat we all know and love! Hey, where'd Moony go? He's missing Wormtail's supposed stellar performance!" James shrugged,

"How am I supposed to know? I just got here!" Sirius pushed Peter to the ground and sat cross-legged, soon joined by James,

"Ah yes, monsieur Prongs was wooing the beautiful Lily Evans! Speaking of which how'd it go?" James beamed,

"She loves me, mate." Remus walked up and sat beside them,

"She said so, in so many words?" James shrugged,

"Well, she didn't _exactly_ say- hey, where did you go anyway, Remus?"

"Nothing, nothing, just glancing at the moon." Peter nodded seriously,

"It'll be full soon." Sirius looked around, then promptly broke the awkward silence,

"Well, I best be heading back, cousin's waiting!"

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Amelia spotted Lily sitting on a bench in one of the corridors as she wandered around,

"Hey Lily!" Lily looked at her sadly,

"Ames, why on earth are boys such brutes?" Amelia shook her head,

"I don't know why, but they all are."

"So it seems…" Amelia sat down beside her,

"So what's up with you and Snivell- umm, Sna- er, Severus?" Lily looked up at her with a look of horror,

"Omg, you think so too, don't you? Just like James does… you think I like him? Well I don't; he's just a good friend." Amelia rolled her eyes,

"Lily, listen to me, two things: first of all, I'm just curious, I was just attempting something called "small talk"; and secondly, you might be pretty sure it's just a simple friendship, but I can tell by the way he looks at you that that is NOT what he's after."

"AMELIA! You, of all people! I thought you'd understand that I'm through with guys like James who only value a girl's looks and I only hang out with those whom I trust. I trust him; he's my _friend_. I thought you were my friend, but my friend wouldn't go around accusing me of things like that! I bet James is the one who started the rumor, right? I always knew he was a git, but the way he talked to me-"

"Wait, you talked to James?"

"Yeah, and he's SO full of himself, it's not even funny anymore!" Amelia shook her head,

"So then why do you care, if you hate him so much?"

"I **don't**, I… I…. I don't care at all! And I… I have to go… see ya!" Amelia shook her head; Lily definitely still had a thing for James. But was that a good thing?

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

"Spill." Andromeda lay on the couch face up, staring at Sirius, who had just arrived.

"Come on, spill. It isn't every day I convince the portrait to allow a Gryffindor into the Slytherin common room and I haven't got all day, so gossip. Now. Spill." Sirius shrugged, plopping down into one of the chairs and swinging his legs over the armrest,

"Let's see: Peter fancies himself Sir Twinkle Toes of our generation, Remus is being Remus and James believes Lily loves him, despite the fact she has ranted on numerous occasions about how much a slimy git he is himself." Andromeda sat up,

"You're missing one." Sirius frowned,

"Who?"

"Amy of course, the deranged chick who apparently yells at strangers for no reason."

"Of course! Yes, mmm-hmm, I believe she currently resides in St. Mungo's for psychosis or something of the sort." Andromeda threw a cushion at him,

"I'm older than you, I don't buy it, so spill!" Sirius shook his head,

"Beats me, I dunno. Why the sudden interest anyway?" Andromeda grinned slyly,

"Because little Siri has a crush on Amy and Amy has a crush on little Siri, that's why!" Sirius tossed the cushion back at her and strode up to the doorway, waiting for the portrait to swing open,

"I daresay, you really have no life, do you _**Andy**_?" She grinned,

"Nah, why should I? Yours is far more interesting!" She then frowned for a moment and called after him,

"It's **ANDROMEDA**!"

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

…**HOGSMEADE TRIP…**

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

"Why Peter, those robes really do make you look, er how should I put it?" Sirius frowned as if in thought.

"Dashing? Positively charming? Rat-like? Girl-ish? Lovely? Wormtail-ish?" James suggested. Sirius cut in,

"Nah, I think I'll go with… Irresistible to the ladies!" Peter smiled naively,

"You really think so?" Remus shook his head,

"That's James and Sirius' way of telling you they're dreadful, you look like your Grandmother, the one who smells like… well, you know who." A girl in a gown turned and looked at Peter in disgust upon noticing his robes, then turned away and left. James chuckled,

"Certainly. So irresistible the ladies run away from sheer amazement!" Sirius punched James on the arm playfully,

"And you Prongs? Where are the robes that'll impress lovely Lily?" James' face darkened,

"I'm not staying for the Christmas vacation. Sorry mates, Mum wants me to spend Christmas with the family. She'll insist you come Padfoot, you know she will."

"Nah, tell her it's ok, I'm spending Christmas here with Moony and Wormatail." Remus gulped,

"Er, Sirius, not to ruin your plans, but I'm not staying either. I mean, the full moon is soon, and I don't have to worry much after that. My mum and dad would rather I come home for the time being."

"Aw, come on! So it's just me and Peter here?" James nodded,

"Guess so."

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Amelia and Lily walked out of the shop were they had recently acquired new gowns. Lily carried the bags and listened to Amelia, who was shaking her head,

"I don't know Lily, only if it's not too much." Lily tugged on her ponytail, deep in thought,

"You'll love it, don't worry about that! Wait until Sirius sees you!" Amelia froze.

"Lily, remember how we established that you're through with gits like James? Well I'm through with gits like Sirius." Lily grinned mischievously,

"Either way, the best revenge is to make him insanely jealous. You'll see!"

"If things don't work out, then I'm blaming you for missing that trip my parents were planning."

"Don't worry, you'll see how it all works out!"

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Andromeda Black spied on Sirius and Amelia from the inside of one of the shops. She grinned evilly. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder,

"What are _you_ up to Andromeda?" said a snide voice.

"Oh the usual Bellatrix."

"I know you're up to something; you just wait until MOTHER find out!"

"Ha! As I if I cared!"

"Don't pretend you don't. You know what she said last time."

"Go mind your own business Bella!" And with that, Andromeda stormed out. Sirius and Amelia had both already left. Cursing under her breath she raced to the Three Broomsticks, hoping they might be there. This was going to be harder than she had originally thought.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Come on, that was longer than usual, so PLEASe review? Pweaaaaase :)

And could someone help me out? Was there a Three broomsticks back then…. yes, right?

So again, reviewers, u r the ones keeping this story alive, don't quit on me now!


	19. The Christmas Ball

Sooooooo... this chappie is dedicated to my two faithful reviewers!

**PadfootStripQuidditch:** goofy grin lol, I'll try to make them about this long or longer from now on (A/n: note, the keyword is TRY, and I will. Honest.)

**Chill-C:** Yeah, I've become addicted to these divider thingies, I keep chopping the story where it shouldn't, but I promise that I'll quit using so many (A/n: as soon as I get to the Christmas Ball) :)

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

It was already dark out when the Marauders snuck out, with Peter and James a the front and Sirius and Remus trailing behind. James snickered as Peter transformed into a his Animagus form,

"Wormtail, I swear, I never understood why you chose to be a _rat_ of all things!" Pete, ignoring him, waved a wee little hand and ran ahead to tap the knot at the bottom of the Whomping Willow. Immediately the tree stilled. Remus reluctantly crawled on all fours through the tunnel, followed by the rest; James and Sirius had already transformed as well.

"I hate this part," Remus muttered under his breath as he stood up. His animal turned companions watched in solemn silence as Remus transformed painfully, against his own will. A yelp, and then there he was. Their werewolf mate. Padfoot ambled over to Remus and pushed him playfully, and as the feeling of danger subsided the four of them padded further into the Shrieking Shack.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Lily was walking down a corridor tiredly rubbing her head when Severus Snape caught up with her.

"Lils! Wait up! I've been looking for you."

"Oh? At this time? It's really late, Sev…"

"Wait," he paused to catch his breath, "Lils-"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go with me to the Christmas-" He was interrupted by a loud voice coming from a painting of a garden to their right,

"Oh dear, oh dear, have you heard? Have you two heard? Oh dear, you haven't; so dangerous! Wait, you should know, you were there! Oh dear, oh dear, have you warned her?" The red-haired woman in the painting clutched her knitting in on hand and her small dog in the other. A much larger woman covered in diamonds and wearing a fur coat stepped forward,

"Now, now Harriet, you'll frighten them. _Darlings_, have you heard of the story of that _dreadful_ boy? Well, I should **warn** you either way. The boy is threatening to **kill** someone! I think he's gone into _hiding_ but you never know!" Lily looked at them all confused,

"Is this a joke? Because I'm really confused and tired, I was on my way to the common room as a matter of fact, so Sev, whatever you want to say, it can wait, and Harriet and-"

"Agnes, dearie, it's Agnes."

"Harriet and Agnes, again, it can wait. I just want some sleep, so good-bye, good-bye, and good-bye." A tired Lily raced away, leaving a surprised pair of women and a very discouraged Snape. Harriet shrugged and left them alone, but Agnes seemed to remember something and walked off, looking around.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Amelia was heading to the Great Hall for dinner when she tripped over her shoelaces. As she crouched to the floor, a desperate, wheezing voice called to her,

"_Darling_, wait, wait for _**moi**_!" Amelia looked, startled, as Agnes, clutching her skirts in one hand, ran into a new painting, interrupting a friendly match of poker. As the four old men at the table waved their sticks at her, she turned to Amelia,

"Dearie, have you heard?"

"Heard what, Agnes, you know I don't usually gossip…"

"About that _dreadful_ boy! The compulsive knitter with the yapping dog, Harriet? Remember her? She told me all about him!"

"About **who**, Agnes?"

"The boy with the black hair and glasses. A… Gryffindor I believe, in your year. Sweetheart, oh haven't you heard? The most _upsetting_ story!" Agnes waved her hand as she spoke, making the many rings clink against each other and glitter about as she grew more enthusiastic,

"Well Amy dearest, _Harriet_ was _there_! Says the boy almost **murdered** her! Says he went **loony** and started to blow things up; that he threatened to **kill** people and stuff! Really upsetting indeed. Do be careful, I'd _sorely_ miss our little chats, _darling_." Amelia nodded slowly; James. It had to be him. But killing people? Surely he hadn't meant… to kill… had he? And should she tell Lily about all this? Just in case? Amelia shook her head, it was going to have to wait, she was still very hungry, to say the least.

Hours of hours later, she headed to the Ravenclaw common room; it was already getting late. She laid down in front of the fireplace. Tired of thinking about the whole problem with Lily, she closed her eyes, and had just begun to drift off to sleep when she heard the sound of a laughing group. Curious as to whom would be out at this hour, she peeked out the window, then sighed when she saw the group of four, joking with each other and sneaking back in through the dark. It figured that on their last day here before the Christmas break James and Remus would want to do something with the rest of the Marauders. Probably out late, pranking or something like that. She paused and watched the group, their faces momentarily lit by the glow of lights cast by the common room. She glanced at the clock, it was already way past midnight, about to be 4 in the morning already. She cursed, something that she would never have dreamed of doing just a few months ago. Then she promptly left the window the image of the four still fresh in her mind. James leading the group, arrogant and crazy as usual. Next came Sirius, making faces and joking around with Remus; who wore the usual tired but patient gaze. And at the end, Peter, a bit shy and nervous, but nonetheless a great friend (A/n: **NOT**).

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Andromeda was in a sour mood after having spent the entire rest of the trip in Hogsmeade looking for any of the guys or girls. On top of that, it was already dawning. She sat just outside the Slytherin common room sitting on the floor, mulling over the events of the day. So far, the only thing she'd found out was that Madame Sara Lean from the Three Broomsticks was pregnant with a baby girl, so you can imagine she was not at all delighted when Sirius plopped down next to her, watching her bitterly sip the firewhiskey she'd smuggled in

"What do you want?" She asked in a monotonous tone. Sirius smiled,

"To ask if you, unlike the others, will refuse dear aunt Druella's request of having you spend Christmas at home and stay with me here instead?" She looked at him in slightly drunken confusion,

"The others are going to my mum's?" Sirius playfully punched her arm,

"NO, you dim-witted girl, the others are ABANDONING me. However, your mother wants you and your sisters back, as usual. Now, while I have no objection to see dear cousins Bella and Cissa _**leaving**_, I'd rather not being the only one staying behind either."

"That actually hurt you know, and I resent being called witty, no wait, dim witty, or whatever," she said, rubbing her arm, not really caring about her cousin's proposal,

"And anyway, isn't Peter staying?"

"No offense to the lad, but he isn't much of a party man. Besides, you're my wingman." (A/n: awkward moment… you get it… wing**man**) Andromeda raised an eyebrow and Sirius corrected himself,

"WOMAN… you're my wingWOMAN… not man, that would be… weird, to say the least. No, you're my wingwoman, or whatever you call it. Er… well, you know what I mean!" Andromeda smiled,

"Only because I'm so kind to the younger and less experienced and am willing to pass on my amazing wiseness." Sirius shook his head,

"First of all, wiseness is not a word, oh 'wise' one, and face it, you would've stayed anyway, there's no way you'd willingly go back to Druella's!" Andromeda smiled, no unlike the smile of the Cheshire Cat,

"Now you'll never know." Sirius shook his head and headed back to the Gryffindor common room were the others were probably already asleep.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

The next morning Remus was the first of the boys to awake and promptly decided it was his duty to wake up his friends to make most of the time they had left, and he decided to do so in the most effective, Remus-like manner. He muttered,

"_Aguamenti_,_ Aguamenti_,_ Aguamenti_." Immediately three jets of water streamed into the faces of the sleeping three. Sirius was the first, spluttering,

"I was awake you bloody traitor!" James couldn't even speak as he shook his head like a dog, and Peter simply fell of the bed, a shocked and annoyed look on his face, demanding,

"What the _bloody hell_ was that for?" It was James' turn to be shocked as he walked over and said in mock pride,

"Wormtail said bloody hell! Our dear dancing rat is growing up!" Sirius went over and faked a tear,

"He grew up so fast, soon he'll marry and have a house full of little rat babies!" James continued, pretending to sob as he added,

"Little ballerina rat babies!" Then they both pretended to blow their noses simultaneously. Peter shook his head,

"As said before, bug off!" But he was grinning. Remus just smiled,

"Oh grow up you two."

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Remus and James, among many others had just boarded the train and to return home for the Christmas vacations. They both chose a compartment quickly and sat by the window.

"So…" began Remus.

"So…" answered James.

"Just you and me Prongs." Remus said back. James grinned and brought out a rather large and slightly moving bag,

"Just you and me and many, MANY chocolate frogs." Moments later, the sound of girls screaming filled the train, mostly disgusted squeals of,

"_**Frogs**_! EW!" James relaxed as Remus stared out the window,

"Ah, that lovely sound fills me with joy."

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Sirius, Peter, and Lily sat in the Gryffindor common room. Sirius started,

"So…" Peter looked at both of them, and then,

"So…" Lily blushed,

"So… are you both going to the Ball?" Peter looked up hopefully,

"We can choose not to go?" Sirius pushed him over,

"Of course we'll go! What kind of party would it be if we didn't go?" Lily shrugged before leaving the common room,

"Juuust wondering…"

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Lily ran down to have breakfast, surprised at the number of students staying; there were many more students than there usually was. Amelia was already there, looking tired, but okay. Lily sat next to her and nudged her, smiling excitedly,

"They're going!" Amelia widened her eyes, but not because of the news, she'd remembered something and she snapped her fingers to get Lily's attention.

"Lily, I have something to tell you! Agnes-"

"Who's Agnes?" Lily interrupted, confused in her tiredness. Amelia whispered back,

"Shhh, be quiet! Agnes is a friend of mine. Anyway, she said a friend of _hers_ saw James threatening to **kill** people, **kill** them, Lily!" Lily looked at her in sleepy confusion,

"Kill people?" she said loudly. The professors looked at her, confused. Amelia kicked her under the table and turned to the professors,

"Just a horror movie I was telling her about, nothing more!" A relatively young Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster, looked at her curiously, but said nothing more. Amelia pulled Lily out of the Great Hall, ignoring the suspicious looks she received,

"Lily, James threatened to **murder** someone! MURDER! I just thought you should know."

"Amelia, are you sure?"

"Well, I wasn't actually there, but I don't know, it definitely could be true, James never appeared to be very sane, did he?"

"You're right. Well, still then, great that I don't fancy him, right?"

"Er… right." (A/N: **NOT** right, because it's glaringly obvious Lily fancies a supposed 'murderer'… how is that "right"?)

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Amelia, despite her newfound friendship with Lily, decided the only way to feel at home again was to fall back unto the one thing she did best: study. And so she did, falling back into the patterns of writing in her textbooks; that is, until Christmas Eve…

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

CHRISTMAS EVE

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

"Hey, Amy, Lily! You guys, wait up!" The two girls who had been headed to Hogsmeade for Christmas shopping purposes froze. Lily whispered, rubbing her mittened hands together and stomping her feet,

"That's Sirius' cousin, right?" Amelia nodded gravely, wrapping her arms around her to warm herself,

"That's the one."

"Hey, girls, can I go with you?" Amelia and Lily exchanged glances, then Amelia responded,

"Sure…?"

"Andromeda! My name is Andromeda. So, let's go?"

"Yeah, let's get going."

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Lily had stopped to check something out quickly in Honeyduke's, so for the time being it was only Amelia and Andromeda, strolling past. Andromeda stopped and looked at Amelia,

"He does like you, you know."

"Well good for him!" Andromeda grinned,

"How do you even know who I'm talking about then?" Amelia shook her head as Andromeda continued, "It's Sirius, just so you know. You could at least give him a chance…"

"Why?"

"Just to try something new." Amelia shook her head again, more fiercely than before, and replied bitterly,

"Wrong answer. The first time I tried something new, it was being friends with Sirius and the rest of the group. Now I honestly wish that had never happened, so **no**, not ever trying anything new at all." Amelia sped past Andromeda, linked arms with Lily and heading back to Hogwarts. Andromeda shrugged, this was going to be difficult indeed.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Amelia opened her eyes cautiously and put on her glasses. Lily shook her head,

"You can't possibly wear those!" Amelia sighed,

"I can't see without them."

"Oh well, you still look great! Except-"

"OUCH!"

"Well, you can't go to the Ball wearing that ugly band-aid." Amelia raised an eyebrow as Lily conjured up a mirror in front of her. Amelia froze,

"Lily… that person is sooo not me… what on earth did you…?" Lily smiled,

"Little tips and tricks learned here or there, now come on, let's knock 'em dead!"

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Sirius and Peter were already at the Ball, looking around. A flock of girls stalked Sirius from behind, ooing and ahing every time he winked at them. Peter looked behind nervously,

"Who are they?" Sirius laughed and replied,

"My date_**s**_. What about you Pete, anyone, anyone at all?" Peter blushed and mumbled something unintelligible. Sirius smirked and looked around, locking eyes with his cousin, who ambled over in a red gown.

"Andy! That's sooo not your color!" Sirius called in mock horror. She grinned,

"Sirius Black."

"That's me." She stuck her tongue out,

"No, duh. So where's the love of your life, crazy Amy?" Sirius darkened visibly,

"Quit it, Andy." Behind them a shunned Peter listened quietly, _Sirius still liked Amelia? Or was it another of Andromeda's jokes?_ Andromeda pulled something from behind her back: an empty bottle of firewhisky. Sirius looked at her warningly,

"Andromeda, did you drink the **entire** bottle?" She grinned,

"I haven't had a single sip…. But they have." She pointed at a few couples standing by the punch on the table. Sirius looked at her surprised,

"You spiked the punch?" Andromeda waved her hands in mock mystery,

"You didn't see _anything_!" Then she laughed and went for a glass of water,

"I want to be sober for the occasion!" she called gleefully.

At that moment Lily walked in, followed by a shy Amelia. Lily was beautiful, her red hair fashioned over her head, with a few strands that had been curled dangling here and there. She wore make up and a green gown, the color of her eyes. She smiled as she tugged Amelia's arm.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Amelia looked around nervously, trying to keep her balance in the high heels she wore,

"I don't think this was a good idea, Lils…" She swore as she stumbled down the rest of the steps holding on to Lily.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

"This was NOT a good idea!" Amelia cried as she sat in the hospital wing,

"This was SO NOT a good idea!" Lily patted her back as Amelia got woozy again. Madame Pomfrey walked in, saying sternly,

"Well that's what happens when a silly girl gets **drunk**." Amelia shook her head,

"How was I supposed to know someone would spike the punch?" She clutched her stomach and closed her eyes as another wave of nausea hit her. She felt dizzy and sick. Madame Pomfrey gave her a spoonful of horrible tasting liquid, making Amelia scrunch her eyes and make a face. Then she was laid face down on the bed by Madame Pomfrey as Lily watched, wishing she hadn't convinced Amelia to go to the party. As she left, Madame Pomfrey looked at Lily kindly,

"It wasn't your fault, now go to your common room and get some sleep, you can see her in the morning."

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Sirius sat, angry, drinking gulps of the punch as Andromeda watched guiltily,

"How was I supposed to know she'd do _that_?" Sirius cursed,

"Why'd you have to bring the firewhisky, Andy?" Andromeda looked down at the floor, as he stood up and continued,

"Your older, you should be more responsible!" He softened and continued,

"I'm sorry, I just never thought-" Andromeda interrupted and hugged her cousin,

"Neither did I." He smiled, joking feebly,

"I'm gonna kill that guy." She smiled too,

"I'll help."

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Amelia awoke with a terrible headache. She asked loudly,

"What happened?" She winced at the sound and opened her eye slowly. _What the- Why am I in the HOSPITAL WING_.

"Madame Pomfrey!" she called, ignoring pain that made her head spin, "Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey, what happened last night?" Madame Pomfrey shook her head disapprovingly,

"You got _drunk_, child." Lily came in and sat beside her as Madame Pomfrey walked away.

"Ames, are you okay?"

"Lily, what the _bloody hell_ happened last night?"

"Well, you kind of-

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

"I WHAT?!" Lily smiled feebly. Amelia looked at her in shock and repeated,

"I WHAT?!"

"Well, you didn't really_ do _anything, it was more what he did." Amelia looked at her, unbelieving. She threw over the covers and stumbled out of bed, ignoring Madame Pomfrey and Lily's calls. She had taken off the high heels before she slept and now ran barefoot in her wrinkled gown and runny make up to the Great Hall. A boy sat in his chair, tipping it back, joking with his friends. He was a sixth year Ravenclaw, a boy only one year older than her, whom she recognized from other mornings. Marching up to him she screamed,

"HOW COULD YOU, YOU FILTHY ANIMAL, YOU IDIOT!" After which several non-ladylike words spilled out, ending with a resounding:

**-SLAP-**

Picking up the edges of her gown, she ran out of the Great Hall, straight to the Ravenclaw common room. However, in her blind fury, she managed to crash against…

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

So… who should she crash against, Sirius, Lily, Peter or Andromeda… or someone else?

Either way, it's up to YOU, lol, so yea. And hey, it gets lonely here! Thanks for ALL review and reviewers so far, but no one else wants to review and keep me company? Remember it **is** Christmas (in the story :P) so all reviewers get **cookies and milk**! Guaranteed! So as this chappie (extra long) is a "fanfic Christmas present" to you, how about reviews as a "fanfic Christmas present" to me:)


	20. Flashback

This chappie, Flashback, is a **bit** more dramatic than the rest, mainly because it's in this chapter where you discover what really happened at the Ball (don't expect anything _amazing,_ though I did my best :) )

Sooooooo... **this** chappie is dedicated to you three! (listed below)

**PadfootStripQuidditch:** Lol, you'll find out soon enough! ;)

**Chill-C:** Hmm, Sirius or Peter, Sirius or Peter…? (suspense), lol, you'll just have to wait and find out! And let's see, Peter would be a bit awkward, he has no real connection to her and he witnessed her 'humiliating/embarrassing/whatever' moment. HOWEVER, Sirius, would also be pretty awkward, he still needs to blow off some steam after the other night :(

**Claire:** I didn't really get what you meant with "I get with your writing"? But I do know that my writing can be quite confusing, so bear with me, I'm getting there:(

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

_**But now, before going on, a little review of the very last part, where we left off…**_

"HOW COULD YOU, YOU FILTHY ANIMAL, YOU IDIOT!" After which several non-ladylike words spilled out, ending with a resounding:

**-SLAP-**

Picking up the edges of her gown, she ran out of the Great Hall, straight to the Ravenclaw common room. However, in her blind fury, she managed to crash against… Peter. Amelia was the first up; about to leave when she saw the strange look Peter was giving her. She frowned and helped him up, then said in a warning tone,

"Peter…?" He blushed, remembering the scene of the night before…

**xxxxxx **_**FLASHBACK**_** xxxxxx**

_Peter, standing behind Sirius and Andy, followed Sirius' gaze to Amelia, who giggled giddily from the punch table, continually pulling or tugging on the neckline of her gown. She slightly tripped and decided to sit at the table. Swinging onto it, she unconsciously knocked over various glasses of punch. Again, she giggled and begun to swing her legs back and forth. Peter turned his attention back to Sirius and Andy. Andy had wandered off already, and was dancing with some other kid, Ted something or another. Sirius watched Amelia for a while, then turned away. Peter grew even more curious, as a loud crash was heard and Sirius looked back at Amelia. She had fallen off the table, but was helped to her feet by a sixth year Ravenclaw boy, John Kent._

**xxxxxx**_** END FLASHBACK**_** xxxxxx**

After an awkward moment, Amelia smoothed down her gown and said,

"You were there, at the ball weren't you?" Peter blushed again, brought back to reality, and answered quietly,

"Umm, yeah, I- didn't see you… Did you go?" He continued nervously,

"I wasn't there very long though." Amelia could tell he was lying and smiled to herself, Peter wasn't really that bad at all, despite her initial thoughts on him. After all, she never really had a chance to get to know him. But he was lying, and she wanted to know what he knew. For that matter, what Sirius knew… not that she cared… really.

"Peter, what did you see?" Peter looked at the floor,

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Peter…"

"Okay, fine, I give up. I saw you with that guy… um, what's-his-name… so, um, yeah." This time Amelia blushed, but continued, adding (A/n: not so subtly I might add),

"Sirius was with you, right?"

"Er… he saw the… um… and left… I think." His hands were visibly sweating as he shifted his weight onto his left foot, mumbling uncomfortably,

"Ishouldbegoingbye!" And with that, he stumbled away from her. She shook her head, what a mess! She continued walking and as she rounded the corner, she met Sirius' eyes. He looked away, and she pretended she hadn't seen him at all. He turned and watched her walk away,

"Hey Martinez," he said, with a bit of a smirk, a reminder of the first days he'd decided to pester her. But by the time she had convinced herself to turn, he was gone.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

After a long shower Amelia dressed in thankfully clean clothes and went outside She padded over to the lake, with a thin sheet of ice over it, and then fell back into the snow. Furiously waving her arms and legs, digging in the drifts, she worked. Finally, sighing, she carefully lifted her self up, expecting to see a lovely snow angel, but it was twisted, smudged and already filling up with snow brought by the wind.

A giggle of laughter was heard farther off, as a couple of Hufflepuffs threw snowballs at each other: Haley Brendt and Edmund Sachar. She giggled again, narrowly avoiding a fast one and ducking behind a tree, as Edmund bended over she took advantage and pitched him a pile of snow. He laughed and pulled out his wand conjuring up snowballs with it. She avoiding every single one gracefully, and while he continued to direct them at her, she went up and kissed him.

Amelia watched, with a teensy bit of… well, it could be envy, but she told herself it was just an aftereffect of the alcohol. She even wished them a long, happy relationship… at least until a snowball hit her splat in the face. She tripped and fell backwards. Marcus and Flora Mint, Slytherin siblings, smirked at each other before running away, though Flora did make a point of reminding her of the Ball before she left. Cursing, Amelia angrily wiped the snow from her face, but curiously it had helped clear her head in some way or another, and she remembered a little more of what had happened the night before.

**xxxxxx **_**FLASHBACK**_** xxxxxx**

_She had fallen off the table, but was helped to her feet by a sixth year Ravenclaw boy, John Kent. He smirked and looked behind him. A group of five or six friends cheered him on, but in her drunken state she didn't understand what was going on. Someone called out, betting on something or other, but she didn't hear him. She simply looked up at John, handsome and tall, and a Raveclaw too. He was known for being clever, witty, and popular. But for his good looks too. And she was falling for them in that very instant. Shyly readjusting her glasses, she met his fierce gaze. He smiled devilishly._

**xxxxxx**_** END FLASHBACK**_** xxxxxx**

She shook her head; she didn't want to remember anything and wished fervently that it had never happened.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Lily, still a bit shaky after Amelia's episode in the Great Hall, was not quite ready for a talk with her face to face, but as she spotted Amy by the lake, she knew that was exactly what was coming. However, she was not expecting the accusing look Amelia shot her, saying,

"Why weren't you there? Why didn't you stop me? Was it funny to you too?" Lily shook her head,

"That wasn't it at all. Look, I was-

**xxxxxx **_**FLASHBACK**_** xxxxxx**

_Lily sat at a table, gloomily propping her napkin into a little teepee. She poked the sagging end of it and sighed as it fell apart. Bored, she looked around; Amelia had slipped off to somewhere. She heard a loud thump, but when she looked around, she could see nothing wrong. She attempted to fly her napkin airplane, which spiraled to the ground into a white heap. Still bored, she reached up and plucked the tinsel from a nearby wall, shredding it apart, bit by bit. She heard a boy placing a bet about someone or something and curiously walked over. She gasped when she saw what saw happening but it was too late._

_**xxxxxx**_** END FLASHBACK**_** xxxxxx**_

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Sirius Black entered the Great Hall to find an uncomfortable John Kent and a very confused set of students, most with mild hangovers. Squeezing in next to Andy, he poked her side,

"Andy dearest, what happened? Did the world end or something? Was everyone longing for me? No worries, I'm here!" Andromeda shook her head, smiling lightly,

"I see you're better, and it's ANDROMEDA. As to your question: no, more like a tornado whipping by; Amy came in a while ago and said some… pretty interesting things to Johnny over there. I never would've guessed she knew those words. She can have a big mouth when she wants too, you're little lady." She grinned and he shrugged, shoving a piece of French toast into his mouth,

"Gobt tuh gulf!" (got to go) Andy's smile widened,

"See you later, then." Sirius gulped down the remaining French toast and wiped his mouth with his sleeve, casually glancing over the window. Haley and Edmund were busy flirting, while Amelia sat close to the lake glancing at Lily, who was on her way back inside. He lingered by the window for a while before heading to the door.

But as he reached it, he hesitated; he couldn't get his mind off what he had seen at the ball.

**xxxxxx **_**FLASHBACK**_** xxxxxx**

_Sirius was off to a side, heading towards the punch table upon seeing Amelia slip from it and fall to the floor. Before he reached her, however, John Kent did. He smiled at her devilishly, helping her up. She looked away shyly, but using only his darting eyes, as if by magic, he forced her to look up at him and meet his fierce gaze. She backed away a bit, bighting her lip, and he stepped forward. His friends cheered him on and jeered at her, and some guy was making a bet. Sirius took a step closer, and then froze. John had, in a single step, gotten too close to her and kissed her. Sirius spun around and left, unable to believe what had just happened._

_**xxxxxx**_** END FLASHBACK**_** xxxxxx**_

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Amelia watched as Lily walked away, then sighed deeply, burying her head in her gloves. Not knowing what else to do, she stood up and stumbled over to the pier, sitting on the edge. She looked down at the thin sheet of ice curiously, _what happened to the giant squid during winter?_ She shrugged and tossed a little flat stone at the ice, watching it slip and skid and slide. A deep silence had settled in, and she gazed at the opposite shore, deep in thought. Suddenly she heard a call,

"Martinez!" and, startled, she turned quickly. The pier was coated with small chunks of ice, allowing her to slip and fall off. She, however, was not a small flat stone. She didn't simply skid over the ice. She broke through, into the frigid waters. Sirius ran after her, trying to reach her hand as she struggled to stay afloat. The cold seeped at her energy, and her movements slowed. Oddly, enough, in that moment the last bit of the memory returned to her…

**xxxxxx **_**FLASHBACK**_** xxxxxx**

_John had, in a single step, gotten too close to her and kissed her. She sobered up immediately and tried to push him away. He kissed her again, deeply, but she managed to turn. He whispered into her ear,_

"_Like taking candy from a baby…"And with that, he tripped her. She fell flat on her face, her glasses strewn over the floor in front of her. Loud laughs ripped through the room, unnoticed by the teachers supervising, all of whom had long ago fallen asleep. She snatched her glasses and stumbled up, Lily holding her arm. Wiping her eyes, she staggered out of the room, unseen by Sirius. He had already left a while ago. Andy had gone with Ted, a Hufflepuff. James and Remus were home. Peter was the only one of the group other than Lily to witness her exit_

_**xxxxxx**_** END FLASHBACK**_** xxxxxx**_

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

SOOOOOOOOO… now you know:)

If you are disappointed, sorry :(

And hey if you haven't already left a review, please do, I'd love to have any constructive criticism whatsoever. No flames though! And if you're going to criticize the story, I'd REALLY appreciate it if you could say what I can do improve, or what I'm doing wrong.


	21. The Davies Dreamboat

So, before we begin, let me tell you of the genius behind this update. In fact, the first character introduced in this chapter does not belong to me, it belongs to her. You may know her as the AMAZING fanfic writer, Multiplied, whom this chapter is dedicated to twofold for reviewing _and_ helping me out of a tight spot. Be sure to check out her stories!

Nautikitti, Chill-C, Multiplied & Multiplied ;) 

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

There was a very handsome boy in the Ravenclaw house, a sixth year by the name of Jacob Davies. And as so happens, this very boy was walking alongside the lakeshore when he heard the cracking ice like the smashing of glass. His pace picked up as he jogged onto the icy pier. Sirius had already reached it, but Davies pushed him out of the way and looked into the water.

Amelia slowly floated down into the water, getting colder and colder. When she couldn't hold her breath any more her very own body betrayed her and gave an involuntary breath. Icy water pierced her lungs and filled her. She choked and writhed, gulping more water. As she drifted out of consciousness, she thought she heard a loud splash and felt arms wrapping around her waist.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Sirius sat by the hospital bed on Christmas day, staring at the small pile of gifts and get-well cards. Amelia wouldn't be opening her presents today, unless she woke up right now, before: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. It was midnight. She'd been asleep for more than a day. Madame Pomfrey had done what she could, but now they could only wait. He thought to himself bitterly, _What a great way to spend Christmas_. _Or,_ he thought, glancing at the clock, _The day __**after**__ Christmas_. He glanced over at the corner. Slumped in his chair sat the boy who had dove in after Amelia. He'd needed Pomfrey's attention as well, but had already been assisted the day before and was free to leave. In fact, Sirius very much wanted the boy to leave, but the boy had blatantly refused. Sirius peered at the sleeping boy, how _easy_ it would be to curse him now and be done with it. He crept up to the him, wand in hand. Suddenly there was an ear-splitting snore that tore across the room as the boy slid further down, off the seat and onto the floor, still sleeping. Sirius stared at the comical sight for a moment, then, shrugging sat back down by the bed.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Lily sat outside the entrance to the Gryffindor tower and pulled her loose hair into a tight ponytail. Then she closed her eyes and leaned back. Suddenly, she felt a hand tug at her ponytail, leaving her hair loose once more. She glanced up, meeting Severus' eyes. He grinned and sat beside her, slinging his book bag onto the floor.

"You should let your hair down more often," he said running his eyes up and down the long strands of red hair. She smiled at him, then turned somber,

"Amelia hasn't gotten any better, and I can't help but feel it was because of me."

"Lily, you did nothing wrong, nothing at all!"

"You're a good friend, Sev." He beamed at her and she laughed softly. Then she remembered something.

"Hey, what were you trying to tell me that other day?" He grew red in the face,

"Er- nothing, just, um... to know if maybe we could... get together and study! Yes, that's all, nothing more." Lily frowned slightly,

"Oh."

"Here, try this one," he said, cracking open the spine of his textbook. He skimmed through the pages that they'd worked on that other time in the deserted corridor. His finger finally stopped on _Levicorpus_. She read silently, then looked at him confused,

"But... who am I going to practice on?"

"Just pick any old mud- I mean… muddled person to practice on."

"Sev! I wouldn't do that."

"Okay then… practice on me."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure, why not?"

"_Levicorpus_." Severus Snape was yanked off his feet and fell in a tangled heap. Lily let out a giggle as he straightened himself and called back,

"_Levicorpus_." She was hoisted upside down, emitting peals of laughter as her hands tugged at the hem of her skirt to keep it from falling. Still upside down she challenged him with her gaze,

"So this is how it is huh?" He laughed,

"Yes Lily, this is how it is. You should go, it's getting late." He placed a little flower over her ear and muttered the counter spell, catching her as she fell. Still giggling she shook her head and yelled goodbye before jogging off into the common room.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Amelia's eyed fluttered open, but it wasn't Sirius who yelled in surprise, it was Davies. Her voice caught as he turned to an angle, calling Madame Pomfrey. She felt cold, trembling, and weak, but she couldn't stop watching Davies. He crouched down and held her hand as Madame Pomfrey fed her a nasty substance, muttering,

"This is the boy who rescued you, Ms. Rogue, you foolish girl. You should know better than to play by the lake! Mr. Davies, I must ask you and Mr. Black to leave now, Ms. Rogue needs time to recover." Mr. Black… Amelia turned and spotted Sirius' sulking in the corner. But she should've known _he'd_ be there. Davies, however, was another story. Her lips remains sealed, but her eyes fluttered over to Davies again. He was looking out the window, so he didn't notice as she stared. Grinning, he turned back to her and squeezed her hand, saying,

"Hey, Jacob Davies. I used to be in your herbology class… I'm a year older, Ravenclaw." Amelia nodded slowly as Madame Pomfrey ushered the boys out. Sirius scuffed the floor with the worn soles, not even looking in her direction, but Davies winked at her before he left.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

"She says I still have to stay here, but honestly, it's the most _boring_ thing ever!" Amelia complained, biting the head of a chocolate frog before squinting at the remains,

"Remus always did have that unhealthy fascination with chocolates… They're all coming back in what, two days?"

"Yeah," Lily muttered, "Including that _Potter_ boy. And it isn't Madame Pomfrey's fault you fell into the lake." She turned to Amelia, who dangled the left-over chocolate leg above her mouth before dropping it and catching it in the air.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're just as obsessed about chocolate as Remus."

"Nah, I'm just happy nothing really serious happened," Amelia explained wrapping her fingers around a small box of Sassy Sours, popping a few into her mouth and wincing. Her eyes slammed shut and she clutched the bed sheets in her tightly wound fists. Lily had to suppress a chuckle as she finally spit out the remaining candy gasping for air.

"I **swear** those things are alive," she finally sputtered out, "And they're very, very EVIL."

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Remus sat by the window quietly munching away at a bit of chocolate, licking the melted remnants from his fingers every so often and attempting to ignore the ooing and ahing of Kelsey and Agatha, two Gryffindor 4th years who hadn't stopped watching James flex his almost indiscernible muscles since they'd left the station. Finishing the last piece of chocolate, he brushed his hair back with his right hand watching a flock of geese in the sky. Kelsey burst into hysterics, followed by Agatha, both now looking at Remus. He snapped out of his reverie and turned to James, confused. James looked at him, snorted, and bent over, clutching his shaking stomach as snorting laughter echoed in the compartment. Tears spilling from his eyes, he pointed and Remus' face, wheezing out something about brown and stains. Remus turned to the window, squinting at his reflection and blushing rapidly, coughing and trying to wipe his face clean. Long chocolate stains decorated his now red face and he muttered quietly something about heading of to the bathroom, leaving the other three still gasping for breath.

Remus half covered his face with his drooping sleeve, rushing to the bathroom as fast as possible, knocking a girl down to the floor on the way. Not lowering the sleeve, he bent down to help her up. She smiled and shook his hand,

"Lavina Warhak, nice to meet you Remus J. Lupin." He stared back, and she giggled,

"It says so on your shirt, silly!" Remus looked down and was hit on the nose by her pointing finger.

"Ha ha, made you look!" she squealed. Remus blushed again, further covering his face and nodding. She added seriously,

"I'm a Hufflepuff 5th year. You know, _Helga_ Hufflepuff. Mum says we're descendants, but my last name isn't Hufflepuff. But I'm a Hufflepuff heir, you know, technically, because Mum says once Hufflepuff, always a Hufflepuff." Remus was speechless and did nothing but stare as the giggling girl tugged at his sleeve revealing his chocolate smudged face.

"Come ON, silly, I want to show you a picture of my Mum. I **swear** she looks _just_ like Helga Hufflepuff. You know, **the**_ Helga Hufflepuff_." Remus helplessly tagged along after her as she skipped away, continuously looking back and nudging him over.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

James kissed the girls on either cheek and got up.

"I hate to leave you two, but I really must find my fallen comrade! Who knows what ill has befallen him?" he said proudly. The girls swooned, hand on cheek, and sighed as they watching him leave. As soon as he had left, he leaned against the door and let out a long sigh of happiness. He almost turned to walk right back in when he remembered he was supposed to be looking for something… or was it someone… Moony, right. James cursed at Moony for getting lost on a stupid train, how lost could you get? It was pretty straightforward. He headed towards the bathroom first, grumbling and muttering under his breath. On his way there he heard giggling. A girl's giggling. His ears perked up as he decided to make a little stop before finding Moony. A dashing smile immediately grew on his face as he opened the door… and froze.

There was Remus, lying on the couch face up with his head hanging over the edge, a vivid red, still stained brown. A blonde girl wouldn't stop talking and giggling, and she kept poking Remus and asking him questions. James shook his head and knocked on the wall. The girl smiled, stopping in mid-sentence, and offered her hand.

"Lavina Warhak, nice to meet you James Potter." He shook her hand uneasily and she giggled, "It says your name on your shirt!" He looked down and she burst into giggles plopping down on Remus' stomach. He groaned in pain and looked at the wall while she chattered on,

"See? I _told_ you it was a good trick. I don't reckon you can last much longer, you know, 'cause your face is all blotchy, silly. You owe me five sickles then, huh? Right, of course right. So have a seat James Potter. I bet silly here, I mean, Remus J Lupin, couldn't stay like that, with his head hanging upside down for twenty minutes. He still has five to go and he's all red and stuff, hahaha, silly boy. Silly lad, that Remus J Lupin. Well, James Potter, won't you sit?" James shook his head and slowly edged his way out of the compartment, leaving a pleading Remus behind. Stunned, he returned back to his own compartment, eager to continue talking to the ladies.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

The train slowed to a stop with a sudden lurch. Agatha had already left, and Kelsey watched James with awe-filled eyes as he hoisted the bags out and flashed her a grin. Muttering under his breath, he hauled both his and Remus' trunks outside. After waiting for a while he got bored and, picking up his trunk again, headed to the carriages that waited to take them back to the castle.

Remus squirmed under Lavina's weight. The crazy girl had fallen asleep still sitting on him, and he could scarcely breathe, let alone rescue the now squashed chocolate bar in his pocket. He cringed as Lavina let out a particularly loud snore; the train would be leaving soon. He finally managed to wriggle out from under her as air whooshed back into his lungs. She awoke, eyes bursting open in surprise, as the train jolted again and started off. She smiled, delightfully, obviously not realizing they would now be taken all the way back. He groaned, he had _never_ missed the train stops before.

"Come on then, silly!" she said gleefully, yanking her trunk out. Remus thought he heard a croak as he was shoved in another direction by her flailing arms. A spindly wand was whipped out and after muttering a few words, the doors of the moving train were blasted open. He stared at her in disbelief, but couldn't say anything due to the fact that he was hurtled into oblivion at that very moment, crashing into a mess of leaves, twigs and pointy branches. Very point branches. Remus couldn't move, his spine aching where a particularly sharp stick had slammed against it. Lavina rose from another bush gracefully, not caring to brush off the debris that now littered her short wispy hair. She quickly jerked the trunk out of the leaves and offered her dirt covered hand to Remus. He cringed for a moment before grasping it and being hauled to his feet, bones cracking back into their rightful places as he clutched his midsection in howling pain. Lavina waited impatiently. As soon as he'd begun to steady himself, there she went, leaving Remus with no other choice than race after her, spotting his own abandoned trunk on the empty platform along with a cage containing a very irritated owl.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Back in the common room word had gotten around that the rest of the students were arriving. Eager to catch up on things, and since they hadn't talked in awhile, Amelia was headed there to meet up with Remus. She'd been finally released the day before. Slipping on scarves, gloves and extra coats, she finally trudged out of the common room. As she turned the corner of the hallway, a voice called after her, "Hey, Rogue!"

She spun around immediately; no one had ever called her by her last name before. A tuft of dark hair appeared around the corner, followed by blue eyes, of a much deeper hue than hers. It was the same boy she'd met at the Hospital Wing. Mr. Davies, as Madame Pomfrey had put it. She stuttered, speechless, not knowing whether to answer back with _his_ last name, or was it first? Or to just say hey. Or maybe run away and not make a fool of herself. He caught up to her quickly, pressing a pamphlet into her hand.

"You dropped this," he said, smiling. Her eyes slowly, reluctantly pulled away from his smile to the paper in her hand.

She tried to give it back, muttering, "Idon'tthinkthisismine,sorry," into her scarf. He simply closed her gloved fingers around the pamphlet.

"It's announcing a Hogsmeade weekend. You have plans, Rogue?" he said, words flowing easily from his mouth. She shook her head bravely, which caused him to laugh. A confused look crossed her face, but he merely brought his face closer, so their noses where almost touching.

"Consider it a date, then. I'll pick you up at six-thirty." And with that, he calmly strolled over back into the common room, leaving a very flustered Amelia in the hallway.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Remus trudged wearily up the hillside, tugging his and Lavina's trunk behind him, listening patiently to her incessant chatter as she skipped along, carefree, and wishing all the time that they hadn't missed the carriages. She stopped, finally, by a large boulder. However, rather than sitting on it, she lay across it, dangling her head over the edge and peering at him curiously.

"I don't get it. Everything is _so _much more interesting upside down, and the feeling of blood rushing to your head is simply exquisite! You _are_ a silly chap, aren't you, Remus J Lupin? Also, Remus J Lupin, don't forget you owe me five sickles. That's one, two, three, four, five. Five sickles, Remus J Lupin. James Potter is a colorful lad, isn't he? I heard he's into that Lily Evans. Poor Lily Evans, and pity James Potter didn't have time to chat. But tell me about _you_ Remus J Lupin. It's such as nice name isn't it? Not nicer than Lavina Warhak, that does have a certain Hufflepuff _ring_ to it, but Remus J Lupin isn't too bad at all. Did you know that the Warhaks are very good friends will Helga? Yes, that's right, **the**Helga, you know _Hufflepuff_. As in _Helga Hufflepuff_? Did I tell you my mum once had tea with the Prime Minister? It's true. She brought his monogrammed napkin home and showed me. It has a P and an M, like Pine Motel, only it stands for Prime Minister, of course. I believe the Prime Minister is also related to Hufflepuff somehow, can't recall…"

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Amelia rubbed her hands together furiously, shivering despite the bundles of clothing she wore. The horseless carriages arrived, emptying loads of relaxed students. Among them she spotted James, but Remus was nowhere in sight.

"James, where Remus go?" Amelia asked, finally catching up to him.

"Oh, Moony? Dunno. Was with some totally weird chick, Latvia Warhead or something like that. So, Martinez, is it? You 'get it on' with our dear old Pads while I was away? Or did you miss me too much?"

"Keep dreaming, Potter."

"Ouch, Martinez, I'm hurt! And I will keep dreaming, thanks for the suggestion." She rolled her eyes and sighed, ignoring him and deciding to wait for Remus anyway.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Remus J Lupin, as Lavina Warhak had called him, finally reached the stairs and the entrance to the castle. As he set Lavina's bag down, she bent over and kissed him, once on each cheek. Giggling, she lifted her trunk, with the odd croaking and all, and skipped up the steps. Remus was blushing, a hand on each of his warm cheeks, when he felt a poke on the shoulder.

"Awww, hooked up already, have we?" Amelia said in between spurts of laughter. Remus turned an even deeper shade of red, if that was possible.

"Oh," she added, "And you have stains all over your face. What'd you do, dip your head in a vat of chocolate?" Smiling, she helped him pick up the trunk as he mumbled excuses under his breath.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

As said before, the wonderful Davies Dreamboat belongs to Multiplied, so all credit for everything involving him goes to this AMAZING person, love ya! And then of course, my faithful reviewers, such as Chill-C AND the new ones, which would be you, Nautikitti! You guys make my day, thank you!

Second point is that I'm trying to lighten up the story a bit, 'cause even I was getting a bit down writing all the sadness and drama, so here's to that:D :D :D :D

And hey if you haven't already left a review, please do, I'd love to have any constructive criticism whatsoever. No flames though! And if you're going to criticize the story, I'd REALLY appreciate it if you could say what I can do improve, or what I'm doing wrong. HOWEVER, a simple yes or no will suffice :)


	22. Two Butterbeers and a Cloak

So… NEW CHAPPIE! Sorry it took so long '

Chapter 22, starring DAVIES, Good ole Ames, Sirius, James, Remus, Peter (but not really), Lavina Warhak (aka Whacko), and the fair Lily… and probably some other random people without names who wander aimlessly into my story whenever they please… come to think about it, I probably don't own them either… O.o

I'm trying to think of what more I can say to further bore you to my own twisted world of boredom but have run out… I'm sure I'm forgetting something…

Oh well. Read & Review!

OH!!! And starring Snape, in all of his greasy glory!

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Davies. D-A-V-I-E-S. Amelia etched the letters carefully, one by one, into the corner of her Charms textbook. Charms. It felt as if she hadn't read that book in years. And now she was writing in it? _Isn't that vandalism or something like that? _she thought as she wrote the name a third time. In curly cues or block letters, the name felt the same each time she wrote it. _Exhilaratingly nauseous_, she decided, sick to her stomach. She looked over to the side. Remus had invited her over to the Gryffindor common room to talk, but now he was fast asleep. Each breath resonated in the empty common room, mouth half open as he swatted at invisible foes. She shivered and put her hand over her forehead, then her stomach as the room swirled around her with the fifth writing of the name. (A/n: insert SWOON here)

A tap on her shoulder made her instinctively slam the book shut and hunch over, causing her to fall forwards onto the floor, limbs sprawling helplessly. Peeking over her shoulder she saw Sirius watching her with a curious expression.

"Whose Dave?" he asked curiously. She blushed, muttering, "No one special."

"Wait… why does that sound familiar? Ah, Martinez, not brooding over _Mr._ _Davies_ are you?"

"Ugh, _Black_, it's… I… You twisted little- UGH!" And with that she scooped up her books and stormed off, leaving a very confused and serious Sirius (A/n: ;) couldn't help myself). He'd seemed to have been avoiding her ever since the accident anyway… what was _his_ problem?

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Lily walked down the hall, eager for the brisk air outside, hands in her coat pockets, when she heard that voice, the one that made her skin crawl and her blood boil.

"So how goes all, my fair Lily?" Lily turned around annoyed, "Potter, I'm _not _in the mood." James put on a sad face, pouting.

"This does not bode well," he announced, giving her a quizzical look. She rolled her eyes and turned to leave when he grabbed hold of her arm, pulling out a flower from his back pocket.

"A lily for my Lily?"

**-SLAP-**

"I guess not," James added, as she crushed the little flower under the heel of her shoe, holding a hand to his stinging cheek.

"I'm crushed. Oh well, one of these days you'll have to give in!" he called after her as she jogged away. He picked up the remains of the lily, holding it against the bridge of his nose and crossing his eyes.

"Ah well, fair Lily will come, in time. And I don't mean you, lily, you're not exactly a marvelous sight. That woman does have a temper, doesn't she?" Shrugging, he dropped the flower onto the carpeted hallway and strode outside, hands in his pockets. He kicked the dirt, still talking to himself.

"What does she see in that idiot, Snivvy? What's the slimy git got that I haven't? He's greasy and has a nose the size of Hogwarts castle. Haha, Hog_warts_, the warty slimeball, Slytherin Scum!" He angrily picked up a stone and tossed it with all his strength over to the lake, watching it land with a satisfying crash of ice followed by a muffled plop. He was about to hurl another one when he spotted a droopy mess of black, greasy hair. He rubbed his hands together, delighted, and drew his wand.

"Well, well, _Snivvy_, what've we got here?"

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Amelia was just ambling around the corridors when she ran into a very flustered Lily.

"Hey, Lil! Lily? Lily, what happened? What's wrong?" Amelia followed her, jogging to keep up. Lily didn't slow down, shaking her head. Amelia groaned, with a stroke of sudden realization, "What's he done _this_ time?"

"You know how I _hate_ lilies, because of my name and the stupid pun everybody like to play on it? The moron tried to proclaim his so called 'undying love' for me with a LILY! And he keeps saying 'my' Lily. As if I _belonged_ to him. UGH, I HATE that boy," she said, shaking her head and continuing, "Either way, have to go, see you around, Ames." Amelia merely watched as Lily continued her furious race to who knows where and retraced her steps. That Potter needed a serious talking to. Then she froze and wringed her hands together. What if what Agnes, her painted friend, was right, and James was really out of his mind? She couldn't approach a crazy, murderous guy and tell him to sod off, as much as she wanted to.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

"She freaking _fancies_ you, I reckon, you greasy troll! Not that you deserve it. In fact, I'm about to make you _pay_. I'm going to tear you apart from limb to limb, and then we'll see about Lily. Don't reckon her heart will be jumping for joy when she sees the bloody pulp left of you! CONFRINGO!" James hollered, pointing at Snape whom he'd pinned down on the floor. Snape managed to wriggle out of the way, leaving a crater where his head had been. He half limped and half scampered away, covered in boils and warts from others of James Potter's spells. James ran after him, yelling, "COME BACK YOU COWARD, I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY!"

"Oy, JAMES!" A voice called from the distance. James paused a moment and turned to find a big black dog bounding towards him, tackling him to the ground. James shoved the dog off angrily, as Sirius reappeared.

"What was that for, you big oaf?" he demanded. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Just saved your skin, mate," he said, pointing at the Marauder's Map. Lily had circled back and was headed to the lake, dreadfully close to where James had been about to blast away Snape's remains. James shrugged, "Who cares? Not like anything I do'll change a thing." Sirius looked at him confused.

"What are you _talking_ about, Prongs?" he asked.

"Look, I never told you this, even tried to forget it, but I can't. Listen carefully. Remember Peter's Potions mistake, causing us all to switch bodies and stuff?"

"How could I forget?" Sirius answered dryly.

"Right you are. Anyway, I… I found Evans' diary. The woman fancies that slimeball."

"What, _Snivvy_?"

"He had it coming… didn't I tell you that, Pads? That git had it coming."

"And Evans?"

"Screw Evans."

"Ah, there's the James Potter _I_ know! So… I'm going to go scram right about now, see if I can find the piece of trash. I'll call you over if I do!" Sirius finished, jogging off.

Lily wandered into sight, obviously looking for Snape. James was about to send a curse flying her way, but his hand froze. He couldn't do it. Instead, he shook his head and ran up to her, calling out, "Hey Evans!" Without further thought, she spun around, yelling, "_LEVICORPUS_."

James was immediately hoisted upside down.

"Nice bit of magic Evans!" He called after her, unable to help himself, as she shook her head and ran away.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Lavina Warhak opened the door the Gryffindor common room and sat beside a snoring Remus. About an hour later, he rolled off the couch, banging his head against the floor. As he slowly got up, he froze. The curious blonde girl was watching.

"Hello Latvia… I mean, Latviana," he said, his manners taking over in this moment of confusion. He shook his head, "I mean, what are you doing here? I mean, how do you do? Get in here?"

"Very silly, Remus J Lupin, very silly. Hello. My name is actually Lavina Warhak, by the way, distant relative of Helga Hufflepuff _herself_. Although Latviana is interesting too. And you still owe me five sickles, Remus J Lupin. Just so you know." She smiled, and Remus just gave her a look that was rarely ever seen on his face. Complete and utter adoration.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

The clock was bewitched. It had to be. No other clock moved as slowly as this one. Tick-tick-tick. 6:21. So painstakingly close. Amelia nervously tugged at the baggy jeans she'd decided on wearing for comfort, now wishing she'd accepted Lily's offer of lending her clothes. The crimson shirt and the black jacket were not at all spectacular either. But oh well. 6:22. She twiddled her thumbs and sighed still sitting cross-legged in the Ravenclaw common room, alternately watching the clock, the stairway to the boys' dorms and the entrance. 6:23. A loud knock came from outside, along with an unidentifiable murmur. It never crossed her mind that it might not be Davies as she strode to the doorway and opened it. The face grinning back at her was not Davies'. 6:24.

"Martinez, going somewhere?" The other Ravenclaws eyed Sirius for a moment before turning their attention back to wizarding chess and their books. Amelia sighed again, plopping down onto the sofa. 6:25. Was he even coming? Sirius plopped down beside her, "Why the cold shoulder, Martinez love?" She bristled, and it was just as it had been before it all began, before she had gotten to meet the Marauders, before she had begun to think anything good would ever come from them. 6:26. Angry and hurt, because she knew Davies wasn't coming, she leapt from the couch and walked out of the room as fast as she could, Sirius hot on her heels, taunting. 6:27.

The bullying sneer followed her down the corridor, "Why the hurry, Martinez? Off to see _darling Mr. Davies_ now, are you?" Shuddering, she spun around, snapping back, "What is your problem, _Black_?"6:28.

"Tsk tsk, this won't do, love. You see, lovers are actually on a first name basis. Of course, you might find my last name sexier, but to each his own. I mean her own." 6:29.

He continued, "Say, you haven't seen Andy around, have you? Oh well, forget Andy, let's talk about you, Maritnez." 6:30.

"Don't call me Martinez!" Sirius sneered at her again, "Why ever not, love? Such a lovely name."

"And I am NOT your love! Get AWAY from me, _Black_."

"Rubbish, I think not."

The conversation was interrupted by a third voice.

"Well if it isn't Sirius Black. You heard Rogue, leave." Amelia almost fainted as her eyes sized up Davies, her glasses practically fogging up. He had come after all. Sirius pulled out his wand.

"You going to make me? Wanker," he said, jeering. Davies' face was impassive, and he calmly answered, "Don't make me do something I don't want to do."

Voices came from another corridor, calling, "PADS, PADS I FOUND HIM!" Sirius hesitated for a moment, then ran after the still hollering voice of James Potter.

Now it was just Amelia and Davies. She blushed as he came closer and looked her in the eye, saying, concerned, "You all right there, Rogue? Where were you, why did you leave the common room? I thought you'd stood me up." She bit her lip, staring at the floor.

"Ikindofthoughtyouweren'tcoming," she blurted out. He simply smiled and took her hand, leading her out the door and into the cold winter air.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

James shook his head, disbelieving, at Sirius, "You want **me** to lend **you** The Cloak so you can go and stalk some **girl**? I though it was git-pounding time!"

"I'm not going to **stalk** some **girl**! Come on James be reasonable. Not that you ever were… but that's not the point you dolt. Martinez is going on a bloody date, and do you remember the last time we went date-crashing? What's come over us, mate? Where's the fun? Come on, for old time's sake!"

James pouted slightly, "But… But… and SNAPE?"

"Come on, Prongs, don't be such a wuss. We can get the slimy troll anytime, I've got the map!"

James nodded slowly, "Fine, fine, but then we can beat the hell out of old Snivelly, right?"

"Course right. You bet your bloody arse right. Now let's go already!"

Sirius was already jogging away when James hesitated for a moment, forcing Sirius to jog back, frowing.

"Pads, what do you say we call in Moony and Wormtail, eh?" James asked, eagerly. "For old time's sake!" he added, spying the scowl on Sirius face.

"Fine, fine, let's make it a Marauder outing then, shall we?" Sirius finally said, starting to grin once more.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

"You are a very quiet fellow, Remus J Lupin." Remus blushed for the fourteenth time, glancing at the clock. Despite the time, he hadn't left the common room the entire day. Not even for study hour! He gulped, this could not be right. And yet, as Lavina talked on and on he found it hard to concentrate, content to just go along with the flow, nodding every now and then. The common room entrance swung open as two panting, sweaty boys stumbled through. Spying Lavina, James simply shook his head and whispered something in Sirius' ear._ Wonder what James Potter and Sirius Black are up to now. Hopefully nothing rash. Speaking of which, where is Peter Pettigrew?_ Remus thought to himself. Then he stopped and shook his head fiercely, why was he starting to call everyone by their full names? Sirius bravely walked over, grinning at Lavina.

"Hullo, sweetheart, the Moonster here has some business to attend. No worries, I will be back to sign you an autograph later on, but for now, we must leave," he said with the most suave tone he could muster. Lavina erupted into peals of giggles, finally wheezing out, "Funny lad, that Sirius Black. Ah, and I see James Potter as well. See you later then Remus J Lupin." Sighing, a big grin still on her face, she kissed Remus' cheek and walked out, half skipping half marching.

Sirius' face immediately turned to disbelief, snapping his fingers in front of Remus' eyes and shouting, "Oy, Moony! Wake up!" Remus blinked hard before turning to Sirius, who continued, "What the bloody hell are you doing going around with the Latvian Whacko there?"

Remus blushed trying to make excuses, "I'm not… I mean, it's not like… You know… Wait, no… not that either… it's just… like with… no, I-"

Sirius rolled his eyes before interrupting, "Just shut up already, we're off to do a bit of date-crashing. Up for a little Marauder fun?" Remus bit his lip, hesitating.

"Okay, let me just get my coat. Silly, completely silly," he said finally, heading to the dorm.

"What was that?" Sirius called after him, before turning to James who just shrugged. The two waited in silence for a moment when a strange figure stumbled down the steps. Remus, with his head still stuck in his sweater, tripped ad fell to the floor, squirming and shaking as James tried to control his laughter. Sirius only smiled, looking out the window. He gaped at it, rubbing his eyes and jogging up to it, followed by James

Strolling through the grounds was no other than Peter Pettigrew with some girl he was obviously idolizing, by the look on his face. Remus finally pulled the sweater down over his head and got up, drawn to the window as well and peeking between the boys head.

"Is that… Peter Pettigrew?" he said with a frown. Sirius grinned at James, poking him in the ribs, "Looks like the president of your fan club has finally deserted you for another!"

"No matter. I'll be the president, and we can change it to an I Love Lily club!" he grinned back. Sirius' grin fell, "What happened to 'screw Evans' and all that?"

"I… Right. Screw her. It'll be the I Love James club, and they can all bow down to me as their president-king."

"That's more like it!" Sirius grinned again, before turning back to the common room entrance.

"Screw Pettigrew too!" he added, already out the doorway, "Let's go already!"

"Funny fellow," Remus mumbled under his breath before lifting his gaze and following the boys.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

The three boys trudged through the thin snow to Hogsmeade, the cloak stuffed under James' arm.

James tapped Remus' shoulder, "Er, Remy old pal, I think you've gone batty." Remus jerked up, "Huh?"

Sirius peered at him seriously, "Loopy. He's gone completely loopy, I say."

James nodded, "It's Whacko."

Remus shook his head, "What in Gryffindor's name are you two going on about?"

"You were talking to yourself, Moony," James put in eagerly.

"And saying things like, '_silly, silly, so so silly. Peter Pettigrew, all right, silly and all, but' _something something something '_so so silly too'_," Sirius added.

Before Remus could answer, Sirius snatched Remus' wand from his pocket. Remus frowned, "What the-"

"_Silencio_!" Sirius called out gleefully, as a red Remus stuttered in silence, confused, holding out his hand for the wand. Sirius shook his head, "Nope. It's Whacko all right, and if you can't keep your trap shut we'll gladly do it for you. No Whacko is going to ruin _this_ Marauder night. None of that good-goody-two-shoes-ness you're always so fond of either."

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

"Come on, off to the Three Broomsticks with you," said Davies, smiling, an arm hooked around Amelia's as they strode in and stamped their boots onto the wooden floor, ridding them of the frigid snow. Plopping down onto a chair in one of the far tables, Davies casually ordered a couple of Butterbeers. Amelia said nothing and simply watched him eagerly.

"So, Rogue, what did you think of the test, the one from Flitwick? I thought it was mighty hard, save for that question about wand-work, the short essay," Davies started, frowning slightly. Amelia smiled: _this_ was her element.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Remus held his breath as the other two boys pushed him to the front of their little huddle, hidden under James' famous cloak. The could hear snippets of conversation from the tables they passed by:

"…Heard about Whacko and…"

"…I HATE Charms! Flitwick is just so..."

"…and that's how I ended up with that huge hole in my bedroom floor. See, I…"

Finally came a voice they recognized; in Sirius' case it was two voices.

"…so that's why I flunked the test. I still can't believe it. NotthatIthinkI'mgoodatCharmsoranything… I mean… Erm…" Yep. Same voice, though for some reason it now sounded different. The three boys shuffled over beside the table, Sirius grinning like a madman. James recognized that face at once, knowing which spell Sirius intended on using, and now wore a dark smile, whereas Remus looked on with a pained expression. Sirius and James paid closer attention to the conversation, expectantly.

"So what do you think about Flitwick anyway? I must say he's a bit tough on tests but other than that…" Amelia trailed off, unaware of the three boys who all held their breath.

"Well, you know, it _can_ be difficult, but I could tell last year his class was worth taking…" He trailed off, only centimeters away from her face and drawing closer until the tips of their noses almost touched.

"_Lingua Vilisium_," someone whispered far off.

"He's a piece of arse," Amelia said rather bluntly.

"Rogue, I don't think he's that bad, you-" Davies said, still with a half smile on his face, though already drawing away from her.

"You have big teeth. And a big nose. And you don't stop talking. Never trust a man who smiles, did you know that? You smile too much. Prat. ImeanIdon'treallymean… Prat. Git is what Davies is… And… yea." Amelia was red in the face, trying to stop herself but the words poured out. Davies' smile faltered and his face changed to one of confusion, then anger, and then nothing but dissapointment. He hesitated, "I… I thought you were above all that, Rogue."

"Ididn'tmeantosay… Idunnowhat… Well too bad, slimy troll. Run away then. Boo!" Her hands went to her mouth in two second flat, clamping down and trying to take it all back, but it was too late. Davies shook his head, stood up slowly and walked towards the door. Amelia shot after him, tripping over a couple of chairs in the process but reaching him nonetheless. She bit her lip, refusing to speak, but shook her face in an attempt to change the words she'd said earlier.

However, despite her struggles, the word came out, "Good riddance!"

He hastily turned to face her, as if about to say something, then shook his head once more and left.

Bewildered, dazed and simply dizzy, Amelia made her way back to the table, feebly acknowledging the two Butterbeers on the table before slumping down into her chair.

From no more than five steps away, Sirius and James where doubling over with laughter, causing the cloak to slip a bit, revealing Remus standing meekly at the back of the group. Rubbing her temples, Amelia looked around, about to reach for one of the Butterbeers when she saw him standing there with the guiltiest of expressions on his face. In her brain neurons zipped away forging connections and realizations.

She turned to him accusingly, "Prat. Nothing but a filthy prat! Lying, deceiving, disloyal prat!"

A wheezing, chuckling voice whispered "_Finite Incantatum_."

Her tone of voice changed but her temper had already risen as she whirled around to face the voice. Before she realized the remaining boys were under a cloak they slipped behind a table and slipped it off, as if they had been hiding behind that table the entire time. Her previously frustrated gaze turned to one of furious wrath when she realized who had come along to ruin everything.

"Sirius."

"Martinez! Fancy seeing _you_ here, and all alone too!"

She turned to Remus, "Tell me youhad nothing to do with this…"

Remus opened his mouth, then closed it, and again, red in the face and still wearing the guilty look. James doubled over once more, snickering and shaking with laughter, Sirius biting his lip and obviously trying to hold back his amusement.

"You are the MOST IMMATURE person in the ENTIRE WORLD!" she snapped, wrenching her coat back on and storming out of the Three Broomsticks. Sirius' laugh faded slightly, with James oblivious and still roaring beside him. Somehow that last bit hadn't been as satisfactory as he'd expected.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

As the Gryffindor / Ravenclaw drama unfolded in the Three Broomsticks, Severus Snape sat at the far corner in the Hog's Head, a mug of firewhiskey, or something that resembled firewhiskey, in his hands. But this was not one of those days of self-pity, this was a celebration. Lily. Sweet, lovely Lily. Fiery, passionate, beautiful Lily. And she fancied _him_. He sighed, pulling the mug against his chest. It had to be the best thing Potter had ever said and ever would say. He whispered her name softly, letting it dance on his lips as he rose his mug and toasted, silently, to the Evans girl of his dreams.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

And so ends chapter 22: the Davies awesomeness. Gah. Damn you Sirius! Sigh Oh well. We still love you!

Now, on to other much more important things, to the amazing reviewers:

Multiplied: The Davies… GAHhhhh x

Ruatha's girl: Jajaja, poor Ames… mUAHAHAHA! I is very evil :)

Mrs. E. Lupin X: I have "wild" frizzy hair that makes my head look like a cone O.O, lol, but no one is ever happy with what they have, right? Lol,

To All: Thank youuu! You guys make me smile :)

To all + anybody else: come on, leave a review, you know you want to! I'd love to have any constructive criticism whatsoever. And if you're going to criticize the story, I'd REALLY appreciate it if you could say what I can do improve, or what I'm doing wrong. HOWEVER, a simple yes or no will suffice :)

-Mary-Sue starts to shriek-

"EEEK! LILY FANCIES SNAPE? WHAT? LIKE OMG! WHAT NOW? WHAT ABOUT JAMSIE-POO!"

**-SLAP-**

author chuckles silently


	23. Reflections of the Children of BLACK

**Reflections of the Children of the Most Ancient and Noble House of B-L-A-C-K**

_First, the setting, a little closure from the last couple of scenes in chapter 22:_

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Several weeks later Amelia sat in the Ravenclaw common room, already studying for her OWL's despite the fact that she wouldn't take them until the following month. In fact, she'd been studying for quite awhile now. It seemed to be all she did. After that night, she'd gone to Davies and tried to explain everything. He forgave her, of course, but the damage was done, the awkwardness looming around every corner. And then there was Sirius. One minute he'd be nagging her incessantly to the point where she just wanted to punch him, the next he'd avoid her without rhyme nor reason. It got to the point where it was impossible for her to connect this boy to the one she'd been so willing to kiss… It was like a completely different era, a completely different person. People. Because maybe she was different too. But it was all his fault, somehow. He started it; he ended it… and now what?

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

_Now the actual chapter. This chapter is of less importance, and just about nothing really happens. But, as is when you have too many characters, I've been slightly neglecting some, such as the Black sisters and such. So this chapter delves into the minds of the Black children, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Andromeda, Sirius and Regulus. As said before, not much happens in this chapter, but there are some things that are mentioned that could be important, so pay close attention! _

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Black. B-L-A-C-K. The Noble and Most Ancient House of B-L-A-C-K. There were several members of the Noble and Most Ancient House of B-L-A-C-K, but not all willing. There was Walburga B-L-A-C-K, daughter of Pollux and Irma, married to Orion B-L-A-C-K, son of Arcturus and Melania. There was Cygnus B-L-A-C-K, son of Pollux and Irma, married to Druella Rosier. But these were not the youngest of said Noble and Most Ancient family. These were unwilling Sirius and very willing Regulus B-L-A-C-K, sons of Walburga and Orion. And these were Narcissa, unwilling Andromeda and Bellatrix B-L-A-C-K, daughters of Cygnus and Druella. Enter the minds of the cursed, or privileged, B-L-A-C-K children.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Toujours Pur. These were the words that Bellatrix kept in her head at all times. Always Pure. Bellatrix B-L-A-C-K, arranged to marry Rodolphus Lestrange, was not a bad person. No, she was not a bad person. She was proper, educated, ambitious and skilled. Though the ambition in her was not the most desirable of qualities, Rodolphus would agree it was a good match, and so would she. Because the bonds they had would be deeper than wedlock by the end of this year, their seventh year. The bonds would be doubled over by the blood oaths they were to take by the end of this year. And these were not oaths to each other; B-L-A-C-Ks always had contracts to take care of things such as those beforehand. These oaths would be to the person Bellatrix would give her life for. The person she wanted to meet with every fiber of her being. She sat now, watching the embers settle and glow in the Slytherin common room. The dying flames brought her mind to the call she had attended not too long ago.

Her father had taken her to simple meetings before, but she could tell this would be different. She, not yet a pledged member, did not wear the Death Eater's mask and could do nothing but listen, but this was enough for her. She and others, the children of Death Eaters, watched as students would their teacher. Andromeda had been brought along as well, and she had stood a mere three paces away. The young ones had formed a semi circle around the sniveling, whimpering creature that looked around with raw fear in its eyes. The Lord was not here, and yet his presence was felt among the young ones, testing, watching. The Death Eaters had burned down the house, pushing two other creatures into the center and closing the circle.

A tall figure, unrecognizable under the twisted mask, slowly stepped into the circle, wand out, blonde hair hinting to the possibility of a certain Abraxas Malfoy under that mask, but in the twirling flames it was hard to tell. The figure circled around the whining creatures and pointed the wand at the smallest of the three. Bellatrix could not remember what was demanded, only the word, "_Crucio_," repeated over and over again, calmly, yet filled with bitterness and hate. The creatures would not answer, in shock. Bellatrix was not a patient person, as much as she was not a bad person, and her patience was wearing thin. When for the tenth time the creatures did not answer, all of the anger in her rose; she wanted to hurt them, kill them. For the first time, a young one broke the line, wand pointed at the smallest creature shrieking at the top of her lungs, "_CRUCIO!_

The word hung in the air as the insignificant thing on the floor writhed and twitched, emitting piercing screams of agony that only heightened Bellatrix's fury, as with the intensity of her spell. Another of the blubbering creatures snapped out of the spell and spilled out incessant words. The figure that might have been Abraxas stared at her as she slowly eased out of her reverie, tense to know what her actions may have caused. However, the figure only nodded curtly in approval as she blended back into the circle, meeting Rodolphus' prying gaze with equal defiance.

It was then that she new for sure that this was the life for her. The power she felt in her veins when she had cursed the little muggle had been unbelievable, incredible. And she wanted to feel it again.

She shook her head gently, bringing herself back into reality, and thought of her family. Where had Andromeda been? Her mind had been in a state of euphoria after the incident, she hadn't watched her sister at all. But that was of little importance now. She smiled, remembering the reason why Andromeda had been forced to tag along this once.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Andromeda B-L-A-C-K examined her purple dotted arm in the dim light, then turned to face the mirror. She sported large, purple polka-dots inked into her skin, which shot bolts of fiery pain whenever they barely grazed against something, making it very painful indeed. Another of Bellatrix's tricks. When they were younger, Bellatrix had been fond of showing her the twitching butterflies or the fireworks she made from young rabbits, always relishing that jolt of fear the defenseless animals always gave. When Andromeda was old enough to understand what was being done to the poor creatures, she refused to watch anymore and instead perfected her spells to free the innocent little things, along with several more spells to clean after herself and avoid suspicion. It was possibly then that her sister had turned on her, making Narcissa her new protégé. Though Andromeda hated her sisters, she was still bitterly jealous, almost wishing for Bella to take her back under her wing. But Bellatrix would never. Bellatrix, who delighted in other people's pain, would scarcely look at her since she had tried to stop her from playing more than just an innocent prank on a muggle child. And the words Bella shot at her, the incessant spells, stung beyond comprehension. How she loathed her! How she wanted her admiration! It was all so confusing, so unbearably confusing. Flinching with a flicker of pain as she took a step away from the mirror, she bit her lip and plowed on, back into bed, wincing every bit of the way.

Andromeda lay in her bed, still as stone, watching the ceiling and wishing fervently that the spots would go away. This was not the first time either. Bella had played this particular little trick when she came back from the break, as a belated "Christmas present", Narcissa giggling in her wake. But they were still sisters.

Slowly, her mind drifted off to what had happened that winter. She had been spending her days in Hogwarts this break, but the last days she'd been called home. Rumors of the Christmas Ball had reached Bellatrix, and therefore her parents. Needless to say Cygnus and Druella were not pleased to know their daughter was dallying with a mudblood and had summoned her home urgently not ten minutes after they found out.

She'd endured a lifetime's worth of berating once she'd arrived, after which her father announced the signing of a contract locking her into marriage with Avery son, whose father was among the first of the Death Eaters. Andromeda became grave and despairing, because the contract was something she knew about very well. It was not a little piece of meaningless parchment. It was a finalized matter, practically unbreakable, sealed in blood and ink. Tears were meaningless; the contract was final. She was to marry Avery once she was of age, and that was the end of it.

Her father had been summoned to a raid in a nearby muggle city and she was dragged off, along with a very eager Bellatrix, who was to wed the Lestrange boy that year. Theirs too was blood contract, but Bellatrix was not at all opposed. The things Andromeda had witnessed were terrible, things she would tell no one, and Avery son had been behind her through the entire ordeal, mocking, delighting in the spectacle. Now that she had returned, Ted had sought her out at the very least three times, but she had been forced to turn him away or avoid him as best she could. There were her parents she had to think about, but above all it was the contract that appeared in her mind whenever he approached her. The consequences of breaking such a deal would be… it was best not to ponder such things. However she couldn't help but remember Avery's fearsome laugh when Bellatrix had defied everything with that terrible spell that night, and she couldn't stop from picturing his cold, indifferent eyes. Shivering, slowly remembering where she was and becoming aware that the purple dots were fading, she drifted off to sleep.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Rubbing her eyes, Narcissa gave up on sleeping any more and padded over to the bathroom mirror, wrapping her pale fingers around an ivory, skillfully carved comb. Narcissa B-L-A-C-K was the youngest of the B-L-A-C-K sisters, but she too had a contract. Hers had been signed when she was a child of twelve. By now, at the age of fifteen, she had had her fights with her betrothed, and even sworn she would never see him again, nor take part in any marriage, she thought with slight humiliation as she ran the comb down her blonde hair. But Lucius had known these were empty threats and had lured her in countless times with honey-coated sweet talk, and she had given him second-chances more times than she could count.

She thought vaguely of that potions class, Pettigrew's stupid mistake, that had forced her to come to terms with Malfoy, and sighed. He was a good person, just as good as Bellatrix, perhaps, and a Malfoy at that. He was a good match. She knew that. She had accepted that.

She had reddened when her sister recounted the ordeal with Abraxas and the muggles, remembering Lucius' father. She lived in silent fear of him, because he was a powerful man, and Lucius was often impatient with his father's ways, but those were matters of less importance.

Fifteen meant two years until she married, but she was not concerned for herself. No, she was much more worried, though she would never admit it, about her sister Andromeda. Andromeda had always been strange, dragging Sirius along with her peculiar ways when he was too young to know the difference. Regulus had luckily been much closer to his parents and had not fallen into the same trap, but it was too late for Sirius. He would've turned out well had it not been for her sister. Her sister. Just being related made Narcissa feel partly responsible, even if Andromeda was older.

She would be forever glad that Bellatrix had been her guide, rather than Andromeda, but she pitied the fact that because of her strange ways she would now marry Avery. Even among the children of Death Eaters it was thought that he was no saint, and made the rest of them look like angels. He and his father were respected and feared, but certainly not envied or desired. But a mudblood? What had Andromeda been thinking? And Tonks! A Hufflepuff! Was the girl insane? Did she have a death wish? Tonks. Tonks! Andromeda had brought this fate upon herself, and it served her right for going around with _Ted_ _Tonks_.

Narcissa set the comb down and, wrapping a dressing gown around her thin frame and stepping into her slippers, before heading down into the common room at those early hours to think. Lucius, Macnair and a couple others were awake, talking about important matters, and they all hushed up when they saw a silhouette walk down the steps, resuming their conversation when they recognized the B-L-A-C-K sister. Delicately, and with the utmost care, she positioned herself onto the couch beside Malfoy, leaning her head ever so slightly against his shoulder and breathing softly, letting herself become hypnotized by the strings of words around her.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Sirius B-L-A-C-K was possibly the most unwilling member of the B-L-A-C-K family and had made up his mind several times to run away and never return. His parents had yet to find a suitable pureblood wife for him because of the fine reputation he had fought to create. He loathed the B-L-A-C-K heritage, the tradition heavily overlade with split blood and death, and linked so intricately with the doings of said "Dark Lord".

He now sat in owlery, after having gotten up unreasonably early for one of the first times in his life. He'd sat in bed for a moment, watching his friends sleep, wondering why they had every decided to be friends with _him_ in the first place, son of cruel and terrible things, and feeling ever so lucky they had.

First was James. James Potter was about as loyal as you could get, and he remembered feeling so elated when, after meeting James, they were put into the same House. Friendship had come so easily, naturally, and deeply. Trifles and things of non-importance: Lily Evans and such, threatened to break their friendship, but Sirius knew nothing would ever come close.

His gaze had then shifted to a slightly snoring Remus Lupin, which led to the ever so wise thought: _Wow… I never noticed Moony had such a big nose_, one of the many deep, serious thoughts Sirius often had. But Remus too was loyal, if not a bit of a wet blanket when it came to playing pranks and such. There was also the fact that the poor boy was terribly shy, and it had taken ages for him to join their little group, despite the fact that he had desperately needed friends, what with his condition and all. What about Whacko anyway? But as with James, friendship would always be more important than some crazy girl.

And finally Pettigrew. Peter Pettigrew… what could be said of him? He'd also been an instant friend, though much more like a fangirl than a pal like James or Remus. He'd become more distant lately, but that was all right. He too deserved to creep out of the shadows he'd been hiding in.

His mind had then turned to another matter he did not want to think about just then, being the reason why he had gone to the owlery in the first place. This was because of a girl with the initials AMR, otherwise known as Amelia Martinez Rogue.

Now girls were not important… not as important as friends, as running away from the worst of families and such. Girls were fun, and fun was… fun, but that was all. Amelia had been fun, and was still fun, though in a different way. She was so goddamn confusing! It was all in good fun until she had to go and put all her… what was it, _emotions_? into it, and ruin everything.

First she'd been all quiet and boring, which was a challenge, and good fun. Then she was flirty, like the other girls, and that was fun. Then she was deep, but it was still light for him, and that was fun. Then she went with his very friend, Remus, cheating and lying, and that was where the fun stopped for him, and possibly were her fun began. After which she presently forgot Remus, aiming for Davies in another shot at her fun. But he had already seen to that and had _his_ fun… but _that_ fun had felt… what was the word… _un_-fun? Girls weren't supposed to ruin fun; they were supposed to be an endless supply of it, fun that made you forget about problems, issues and such. And yet, here came she, with her _deepness_ and _seriousness_ and _emotions_. What the heck was he supposed to do with that?

Not only was he reflecting on that, but on other problems closer to home as well. What about his cousin, Andy? She'd been distant, seemingly avoiding him ever since she reappeared. She'd said nothing to him and yet, he could see it in all of his cousin's eyes. Something was not right.

Sirius rubbed his eyes and sighed loudly, tired of thinking. Thinking. Think think think. Think about friends, girls, family… and gits. Snape and Lily. Both of them were gits. They had no business screwing _his_ friends up as if they owned the world. Lily was just another girl, but Snivelly? He was a lousy excuse of a human being. He was slimy prat, an idiot, a slimeball and a troll. He was poking his greasy nose into things that did not and would never concern him. Why couldn't the prat just roll over and _die_? He'd be doing the world a favor. Then James maybe James wouldn't obsess over Lily and care more about her and Snape than he had ever cared abou the Marauders themselves.

Sirius sighed again, rubbing his temples; his brain was in overload. He staggered to his feet, stretching, and stumbled down the steps with sleep still etched in his features.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Regulus B-L-A-C-K, the youngest of all the B-L-A-C-K children, had thoughts of his own. On the outside, he was a good little boy, but he was a good little boy because he was one eager to please. He had never let his parents down; he was a good student, proficient in Dark Magic as well as ordinary wandwork and spells. But it was hard to please everyone.

He was very aware of the fact that he would be the B-L-A-C-K heir, and not Sirius, as well as the fact that Sirius despised him and his family. Regulus, now in the far corner of the Slytherin common room, thought of this in silence. The others were talking of raids and becoming Death Eaters with excitement, and although he knew he too would be a part of such events, thoughts such as these neither excited nor frightened him. He had grown up confused, with his family on one side and Sirius on the other.

He remembered, when they were younger, how Sirius had tried to shield his younger brother from the things that went on in the household, but the tales of the Dark Lord were to eventually reach his ears and entrance him through way of his parents. He had friends, or maybe not so much friends as people he… people he _lived_ with was the only way he could describe it, but these were not people like his brother. These were people like his mother and father, and so he too became like them, in every aspect except for deep inside.

Regulus was often more than a bit confused, lost, abandoned to a tug of war between Sirius and Andromeda… and on the other side, everyone else. But like a good little boy, he watched, seemingly oblivious, and saw what happened to the brother he looked up too, to his cousin who had previously been so willing to see him. He still didn't know what to think, confiding only in Kreacher, the house-elf, rarely, with things that he did not say but did not care much about. He shifted a bit in his seat, watching Macnair, Narcissa and a few others as they continued to discuss, secretly wishing that Sirius were a part of this and sat beside him, excited as they were about the future that lie ahead. But thinking of Sirius led no thoughts of the future other than dread.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

_End chappie number twenty-three: short and boring, but oh well_

_On another note, FOUR MORE REVIEWS TO GET TO FIFTY!!! Would you do that for lil' ole me? At least a couple more??? Yes:D_

_Review, and ye shall receive another chappie! So declares thee not so deserving author… :D_


	24. What'sHerName aka BB Girl

**What's-Her-Name aka B-B Girl**

_And now, what you've all been waiting for: new chappie!_

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Loud knocks echoed in the Ravenclaw common room. Sleepy Ravenclaws exchanged weary glances before shooting accusing glares at Amelia, wondering who the intruder was this time. Amelia bit her lip, if it was Sirius again… but then if it wasn't… Bravely she went to the entrance and opened it. In the doorway stood none other than Remus Lupin himself. She blushed at the relieved sighs of the Ravenclaws behind her before letting Remus in.

"Erm, studying for you OWLs lately?" Amelia asked not looking him in the eye. He looked around for a moment, noticing for the first time the rest of the Ravenclaws, heads buried in books or chess games but eye on him. Smiling faintly, he led her out of the common room, and started walking down the hallway, headed outside. Spring was already here, and soon summer would follow, but for now he tugged the sweater he'd been holding under his arm over his head before going outside.

"Where've you been, stranger?" he finally said. She blushed again.

"You know, studying and all… The OWLs are no joke… You should know that Remus." He nodded slowly, sitting on the damp earth and motioning for her to sit beside him.

"Ames, it's just… all this studying, day and night, with almost no social contact… It's a Saturday for Gryffindor's sake!"

Amelia bristled, "You used to study all the time as well, before you started hanging out with Whacko!"

"DON'T call her that. Do you even know her?"

"I know she's insane. She'll drive you insane. She already has."

"_I'm_ insane? Look at you Amelia! You lock yourself up every night with nothing but textbooks!"

"Well at least I don't go around **spying** on people!"

"Amelia, it was** one** time, okay, and I'm sorry. I already told you. Look this isn't healthy. This isn't _you-_"

"This isn't _ME_? You are going to sit here and say this isn't _ME_? I was perfectly FINE until you and your little friends came around! THAT was me. Not this… this THING you've MADE me! And it's all your fault too. I thought it was only Sirius, but it's YOU TOO!"

"I see. I've made you this, this _thing_, didn't I. Well I'm sorry for worrying. I thought that's what friends did."

"No, wait, Remus-"

"I'll see you around, Ms. Rogue," Remus said, resorting back to the formalities that were the only thing that could comfort him at a time like this. Without another word he stood up and walked into the castle, leaving a tongue-tied Amelia behind.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

As Remus entered the castle, Sirius appeared behind him, with a frown on his face.

"You've been thinking, haven't you Padfoot?" Remus said slowly, still recovering from his encounter with Amelia, noticing the frown.

"Well… yeah, I've been thinking…"

"Never a good sign."

"Well yes… You see, I think I'm becoming a… what's the word… think-osipher?"

"Philosopher?"

"Yes, yes, that. I've been reflecting on… several matters of great importance."

"I see. Care to share?"

"By all means, I shall share my wisdom with you, Moony of the lesser folk. Have you ever noticed, you have a big nose?"

"…"

"Not just big, big, but huge!"

"…"

"It's like a beak."

"You are very wise, Padfoot," Remus said, grinning and rolling his eyes as he left.

"I SAW THAT!" Sirius called after him, still frowning and rubbing his brow. _I should start charging for my wisdom_, he thought, _10 galleons per thought_.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Sirius, still deep in thought, headed to the Great Hall with the rest of the stragglers to have a late, last minute breakfast. James, spotting him, sat next to him at the Gryffindor table.

"Oi, mate, where've you been? You said we were pounding the git first thing in the morning!" James said, with slight irritation.

"We can do that tomorrow, Prongs."

James sighed in frustration, "You said that yesterday."

"Yeah, but-"

"And the day before that."

"I know, but-"

"And the day before that."

"Bu-"

"And before tha-"

"I get the point!"

"Well then? We haven't done a thing since we went date-crashing! Quidditch tournament's coming soon too, and then we won't have any time at all!"

"Quidditch tournament? What tournament?"

"PADS! Where've you BEEN? What tournament? What TOURNAMENT? THE tournament, my not so bright friend!"

"THAT tournament?"

"Yes, THAT tournament!"

"With the… B-B… B-B girl, what's-her-name?"

"Yes, with the B-B girl."

"Monsieur Padfoot is on it," said Sirius with a grin. Fun. _This_ would be fun.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

At dinner that night, as Dumbledore called the students' attention, Peter scrambled by and squeezed in between Remus and James, gasping for breath and sweating heavily with a pink smudge down his cheek.

"Where've _you_ been, mate?" James whispered, elbowing Peter in the ribs.

Sirius leaned over, correcting, "More like _who_ have you been _with_?" and grinning widely. This was much more like it. Much like when James had been the one to come along with lipstick smears and when Sirius had come before him. It was almost as if nothing had changed. Almost.

"Later," Peter wheezed out with a sappy smile on his face as the Great Hall grew quiet.

"Just a small reminder," echoed Dumbledore's voice around the hall, "For those stragglers who were late this morning," his piercing eyes jumped from face to face with calm knowing, even alighting on Sirius for a moment, before he continued, "And those who haven't yet noticed the fliers posted all week. The Quidditch tournament will be hosted here at Hogwarts this year. A list of the visiting schools, which are arriving tomorrow and the day after, will be posted soon along with indications of where they'll be staying in the respective common rooms. Further questions can go to Madame Hooch or your heads of houses. We expect a clean game, ladies and gentlemen. Now, dig in." He clapped his hands once and sat down as the plates of rich food appeared on the tables.

Sirius swallowed down no more than five, large spoonfuls of bakes potatoes and rice before bolting from the table, flinging the spoon at it and dragging his book bag behind him. Peter froze in mid-chew, frowning, "What's up with him?"

Remus shook his head and answered with a knowing smile, "B-B girl."

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Sirius wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve, still racing to the common room and almost crashing into the portrait.

"B-b-bloody hell… erm… uh… Bludger… Beater?" he stuttered.

The Fat Lady rolled her eyes, "Bludger beater it is, then, Black," and she swung open.

Sirius dashed in, ignoring her, and skidded to a halt behind the prefect that was setting up the list. The prefect glanced at him suspiciously for a moment before stepping back and allowing Sirius to press his nose against it, crossing his eyes while scanning the list for the most important part. Sportsmanship… yadda yadda yadda… reputation… yadda yadda yadda… The List. His breath caught as he read the letters. Hesitating, he read them again. And again. The Fidella School of Talented Wizards and Witches would be staying in the Gryffindor common rooms, but B-B girl was not a Fidella student. B-B girl was a Calisthanes School of Witchcraft for Young Witches, which, with its sister school, Lisbanes School of Witchcraft for Young Wizards, would be staying in Ravenclaw. Not Gryffindor. Reflecting carefully with his newly gained think-osipher skills, Sirius Black sat down to plan.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

"But I don't get it, who's B-B girl?" the voice echoed from outside the common room, waking Sirius, who had fallen asleep on one of the couches. Sirius turned to face the entrance in time to see Remus shaking his head, "Only Sirius can tell you that."

"Tell you what?" asked Sirius.

Peter's face reddened, "Who's B-B girl?"

Sirius sighed and plopped down onto the couch, "The bloody brilliant Blonde Beater girl from Calisthanes."

Peter's head jerked up, "B-B GIRL?!"

Sirius smirked, "No Peter, the bloody Queen of England. Of course it's B-B girl!"

Remus chuckled and shook his head before trudging up the steps.

"Do either of you actually know the poor girls name?" he asked off-handedly, still laughing as he shut the door.

James laughed too, climbing up the steps after Remus

"Got to get my beauty sleep, it's all for the ladies!" he called down before disappearing into the dorm.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

All the members of the Quidditch teams in Hogwarts were assembled by the field the next morning. Madame Hooch paced in front, watching the teams.

"Only a few of you will be participating this year, but don't lose hope. There is always next year, so practice, practice, PRACTICE." With a fluster she whipped out a wrinkled list and cleared her throat.

"For the Hogwarts seeker and team captain: Ravenclaw, Virginia Cannon.

For the chasers: Gryffindor, James Potter; Hufflepuff, Stephanie Brendt and Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy.

The keeper: Ravenclaw, Russel Fairfax.

And the beaters: Gryffindor, Sirius Black and Slytherin, Marcus Helian Mint.

For the rest of you, don't lose spirit. Now off with you. Hogwarts team report for practice!"

The left over players left dejectedly while Madame Hooch gathered the team. With a blow of the whistle, the all became silent.

"All day today and tomorrow the other teams will be arriving. I hope you have all been practicing and thinking up strategies as instructed. Remember that at any time I have the authority to replace you, so I want to see some good teamwork on the field. Cannon, you want to take over here?" barked Madame Hooch. Virginia's face became fierce with excitement as she started to plan their victory.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

That evening, as the residents of Hogwarts sat down to enjoy dinner, Professor Dumbledore stood up and said simply, "The first school team has arrived. Please give a warm welcome to the students of Burrow Academy, who will be staying with the house of Slytherin."

The applause erupted, half-heartedly at first then louder as the doors opened and the Burrow Academy team entered, brandishing their brooms like swords and imposing their presence with mere looks. They had just sat down, maroon Quidditch uniforms swishing softly, when Dumbledore stood up once more.

"Now the combined team of schools Calisthanes and Lisbanes, staying with the Ravenclaw house." In entered the saucy looking team in cream uniform, all of them sitting down at the exact same time.

"The other two teams will be arriving tomorrow. To the visiting students, we wish you enjoy our hospitality here at Hogwarts. Now, dig in!"

Sirius nudged Remus hard, "B-B GIRL!"

Remus winced and rubbed his ribs, "What about her?"

Sirius merely stared at him in disbelief, "Can you not see… are you… your mind… crazy… what…. Just look at… how can you not SEE that?"

Remus shrugged, slightly red in the face.

"Aw, your hopeless," he turned to Peter instead, "Oi, Peter! B-B girl!" Peter choked slightly on a bit of chicken before turning in his seat and falling over, whispering,

"Where, where?"

"There." At the end of the table sat B-B girl, with long, pale blonde hair tied in a loose ponytail. She fiddled with her gloves for a moment, then picked up the beaters club and pretended to whack a hard one at somebody's head, scrunching up her eyes in a way that made said Gryffindor boys melt. Bored, she put the club down and looked at the ceiling, gnawing absent-mindedly at her lip, unaware… or perhaps very aware, that she was being watched. Two other girls, Hogwarts, sat beside her and struck a conversation. Sirius, still in a daze, had to do a double take before realizing that said girls were none other than Lily Evans and Amelia Martinez Rogue.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Lily half pushed Amelia towards the end of the table, where one of the Calisthanes girls, with long blonde hair, sat.

"Hey, Melanie Roberts, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine, Amelia Mar-… Amelia Rogue," Lily announced. Amelia slowly offered her hand, which Melanie shook vigorously, a warm smile on her face,

"Now, now Lil, I can make introduce myself you know," Melanie joked, "Nice to meet you Amelia." Amelia pursed her lips but offered a feeble smile. This was _not_ what she needed. Not some random crazy girl to be her "buddy/friend" for the week. This was _not_ her thing.

"Come, sit!" Melanie said cheerfully patting the empty space next to her. Lily sat down readily, urging Amelia to do the same with her glare.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Sirius kept watching, waiting for Lily and Amelia to leave B-B girl. But they kept talking. And talking. And talking. Peter was half drooling by the time Sirius finally got fed up and stood from the table, whispering to Peter, "Drool, my dear ratty friend, is not as attractive as you may think," and strolling in an obvious attempt at being casual.

"Oi, B-B girl," he murmured just loud enough for her (an those around her) to hear. She looked him from head to toe, "What now DC?"

A grin lit up on his face as he mustered out, "So the B-B girl, _does_ remember me."

"How could I forget?" She gave him a smile that was between a grin and a smirk. He got closer and stood behind her, oblivious to the confused looks Lily and Amelia kept exchanging, slowly putting his hands on her shoulders. Slowly, she put her hands over his and pushed them away, saying softly, "Why not buy me a butterbeer first, eh DC?"

He leaned down and whispered, "We'll see about that," before shooting her the patented Sirius look and sauntering out of the Hall. Just as he had exited, he remembered that he had barely touched his food and looked down at his grumbling stomach, then at the door. Go in there and look like a fool to B-B girl, or eat in the kitchens and look like a fool to his friends, or simply not eat at all. He looked down again and rubbed his stomach. He could survive one night without food.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

That night, in the dorms, the boys were once more awakened by a low roar. A pillow zoomed across the room hitting Sirius Black squarely in the face, followed by a voice, "Padfoot, if you don't shut the bloody hell up right now _I'll_ shut you up for the sake of the sanity of everyone in this room."

Muffled sounds of moaning, then a thud as Sirius tumbled out of bed and not very gracefully made his way out of the room. _Kitchens it is then_, he thought grimly, clutching his stomach.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

_So, just a little note, THIS STORY IS STILL ABOUT AMELIA AND NOT ABOUT WHAT-HER-NAME B-B GIRL! Just in case you were wondering _

_On another matter, I still need four reviews to get to fifty. Just four. One. Two. Three. Four. Sorry to sound like a very very selfish un-deserving author, but this story is on hiatus until I get at least one more review._

_Little Clue: In case you haven't noticed, this is not the first tournament and not the first time B-B Girl (blonde beater) and DC (desperate chaser) have met_


	25. A Thinkosipher, BB Girl, and Martinez

**The Think-Osipher, B-B Girl, and Martinez**

_And now, what you've all been waiting for: new chappie!_

_Dedicated to Rose! Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like the story so far! And as promised, here's a chapter for your review._

_Oh, and PS, it'll be easier to understand if you read the previous chapter again, since it's been a looooooong time since my last post _

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

That morning at breakfast the remaining team, from Fidella, arrived early the next morning, a Sunday, with no problem, almost unnoticed by all save for the early risers. This happened to include all of the teams as well a few Ravenclaws and Gryffindors, and a single Slytherin. Andromeda entered the Great Hall in an attempt to escape from a certain Hufflepuff, Ted Tonks, who had been roaming the corridors searching for her the night before. She hesitated for a moment, spotting the empty Slytherin table. Then she took a tentative step backwards, with half a mind to leave, before sauntering over to the Gryffindor table and sitting beside a distracted Sirius, currently trying to eat a forkful of pancakes but missing and ending with a spot of syrup on his cheek instead. Interested, at least for a moment, she poked his shoulder, but he kept staring across the room. Curious, Andromeda followed his line of vision and… there she was, the Calisthanes girl, Madeline, or Marianne, or something like that.

She leaned over and said, right into his ear, "**SIRIUS**!" With a jolt he jerked up and looked around wildly, before noticing her.

"Andy! You scared the bloody hell out of me!" She smiled, pleased, and started to pick from the muffins set out for breakfast.

"Su wuhve uh bon?" (so where've you been?) Sirius asked, the forkful of pancakes finally in his mouth.

"You haven't heard?" Andromeda looked at him with disbelief, mouth agape.

Sirius gulped down the reminder of his food, confused, "Heard what?"

"The contract."

"They pulled one on you? Who to?" he said, taking a sip of cold, clear water.

"Avery."

Sirius half yelled in surprise, choking on the water and coughing a ruckus. Clearing his throat, he finally managed to splutter out, "_Avery_?"

She nodded grimly, "Avery. And the contract has already been signed."

"Don't you have to sign it as well?" he asked, still in shock.

"Yes, when I come of age, but you **know** I have no choice."

"Of course, you have a choice! You _always_ have a choice."

"Not with Druella."

"Your mum was the one who told you?"

"Surprisingly no… my father."

"Wow." Sirius grew quiet, unable to think of anything to say, and an awkward silence filled the space between them. All of the sudden the clinks of forks and knives, the laughter and excitement of the visiting students oblivious to their conversation, the chewing of food and sloshing of drinks seemed much louder, and still there was nothing more Sirius could say to comfort his older cousin, and there was nothing she could say to lighten things up or change the topic. Nodding to herself, she stuffed a muffin into her mouth and waved good-bye quickly, just as James entered the Hall with a tired and worried expression, most likely wondering if he'd slept in too late. Sirius welcomed the change of atmosphere, laughing, "Oi, James, you look like a ruddy sod!"

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

After breakfast James and Sirius headed out after the rest of the team to sit in the bleachers. Burrow Academy had the first practice time, then Hogwarts, so Virginia Cannon had convinced them to come early to watch the other team's strategy, despite the cold morning fog. As they watched, Calisthanes and Lisbanes made their way across the field and shuffled into the bleachers beside the already waiting Hogwarts team. Sirius immediately turned his eyes on Melanie's and he scooted over to sit beside her.

"So… after this weeks matches there's a Hogsmeade weekend, you know, like last year…" he said casually. Melanie flipped her hair over her shoulder and reached back, tying it into a loose knot, looking around and seeming more interested in the practice than in him.

"Yes, I remember," she finally answered, after a long pause.

"So, what about you, me, and a couple of butterbeers next weekend, eh?" She cocked her head to the side still watching the practice as a Burrow Academy beater swung a bludger that only barely missed them before answering lazily, "Maybe… We'll see."

"Of course, of course. I don't care that much, actually, just a thought. If you can't go, tell me now, so I can ask someone else," he said, trying to sound disinterested as well.

"Well if you're so keen on going with someone else, just say so DC."

"No, no, not at all! I mean… if you want to go, then by all means go."

"Well then, I'll think about it."

"Okay then."

"Okay."

There was a long pause. Then Sirius asked tentatively, "So wait, nothing until then?"

"Nothing."

"Even though last year-"

"DC, don't get all desperate on me now," she said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not, I'm just, you know. Wouldn't it be easier to just pick up before we left off?"

"It would, wouldn't it?" She smiled slyly, then bit her fingernail while alternately shifting her gaze between him and the practice. "Would you rather?"

He shifted uncomfortably, "Maybe?"

She smirked, "We'll see," and kissed him once, just a peck, before turning her attention back to the practice. _With my think-osipher skills, I hereby conclude B-B Girl is still the best kisser I know…. Other than me, of course, hehe_, he thought to himself.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

At the time, Remus and Peter were still sitting in the common room. The Fidella team had filed in a while ago, leaving their things in the extra beds left out for them, gotten their brooms and left to have breakfast before practice. Remus was sitting in the couch in front of the fireplace, contently reading a book, when Peter sat beside him.

"So," Peter hinted, "Don't you want to know?"

Remus didn't even look up, answering distractedly, "Know what?"

"You know…" He pointed at his cheek, which had previously held the pink lipstick stain. Remus sighed, finally putting the book down and squinting.

"You cheek looks normal to me, Pete, don't know what you're talking about," he said with a shrug.

Peter's eyes almost popped out, "The girl, you dolt, the kiss!"

"What kiss?"

"Well… the other night, when the three of you decided to disappear, I was… busy. You know who that slightly crazy girl from Hufflepuff is? The one everyone calls Whacko?" he said with relish.

Remus grew tense, "Yes, I know that girl."

"Anyway, her real name is Lavina Warhak. Her friend, Mabeline Tanner? I was talking with her the other day and she said she'd set us up. So that night I waited just outside the castle, on the grounds. You know that spot near the Gryffindor Tower? And she came, Lavina…" he spoke the name with a reverence reserved for only gods and above, "Lavina was beautiful. She had these locks of blonde hair, short and wispy, makes her look so delicate, but trust me, the nickname almost does her justice. Almost, I say, because she is definitely not crazy by my standards. And so we talked. A lot. All night long. It was… amazing. She's the most interesting person I know; a proper descendant of **Helga Hufflepuff**, how awesome is that?

"Then the next day, in class, you know that one class I have which I hated 'cause I was the only Gryff? Guess who takes that class? LAVINA! It was unbelievable. She helped me all class long and that evening, before lunch, we went for another walk. She said I was sweet, and more than other people thought, and all, and she kissed me," he jabbed at his cheek excited, for emphasis, "Right _there_ she kissed me, with pale pink lipstick. Moony, you have no _**idea**_. And then she moved and kissed me on the mouth. On the mouth Moony! That's the first girl who's ever done it by her own free will! And wow… She could make one of the top ranks in Sirius' list… Right, behind B-B Girl… Maybe even _**better**_ than B-B Girl!"

Remus plastered a fake smile on his face, muttering words of congratulations, but all the time wondering, _Lavina? MY Lavina? The one who kissed ME?_ But he highly doubted there were two Lavina Warhaks, both claiming to be descendants of Hufflepuff. And she had only kissed his cheek. Not his mouth. Not like Peter… but Peter? How could his competition _possibly_ be Peter, of all people?

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Back by the Quidditch pitch, Lily had arrived, dragging Severus along with her.

"Come on!" she said, "I want you to meet a friend of mine, a girl from Calisthanes!" He'd only agreed after lots of persuasion and promises that they'd leave as soon as he'd met the mysterious girl.

"Oi, Melanie!" she called, and girl with pale blonde hair in a loose knot looked up and smiled, before climbing down the bleachers. No one noticed Sirius nor James who were both watching this new development.

"Melanie, this is Sev… I mean, Severus," Lily blushed, and Severus shot her a look of quiet adoration before shifting his eyes over to the new girl and extending his hand, "Nice to meet you, Melanie."

"Nice to meet you too! Hey, Severus, Lily, I might be heading to the Three Broomsticks this weekend with a few others, coming?" Lily nodded, grinning, "We'll be there."

"If you say so, Lily," Severus babbled, as Lily turned and left, and he turned to chase after her.

Up on the bleachers, James pounded his fist into his hand, "I told you we ought to kill the bloody piece of filth." Sirius nodded, a darkness in his eyes as he watched Snape run away down the sidelines. They exchanged a wordless instruction and rose, telling Virginia they had to go to the bathroom and pulling out their wands after where Snape and Lily had gone off too.

The pair, still dressed in the Hogwarts Quidditch robes, crept through the bleachers to path that led back to the castle, surrounded by shrubs and trees at random intervals. Lily and Severus were walking up the path, her hand confidently in his, a visible red tint on his face. James growled, but Sirius nudged him and James grew silent.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Oblivious to James and Sirius behind them, Lily and Severus stopped by one of the trees, huddled in the shade. A couple of leaves and a blossom or two tumbled down as Lily leaned against the tree and shot Severus a half smile. Sev reached up and tugged the scrunchie out of her hair, letting it hang freely over her shoulders. Then he leaned closer and touched his forehead to hers.

"You gorgeous, Lily," he whispered almost inaudibly. She laughed and pulled him into a hug, then froze.

"Shoot, I left my wand back at the pitch, wait for me, Sev?"

"Here, I'll go with you-"

"No, no, you stay right here," she smiled walking out of the shade and into the rays of sunlight, "I'll be right back, so don't go anywhere!" He smiled as she sprinted out of sight, down the curving path. There was a loud rustle in the leaves, and from the shadows to figures stepped out. Severus didn't even have a chance to pull his wand out.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

Lily laughed to herself, twirling her wand around and tugging at random strand of her hair as she trudged up the path. Her laughter stopped when she saw the lump in the ground and the two boys above it. She ran wildly up to the scene, her mouth agape as the lump groaned. She then shot a murderous glare at James and Sirius.

"Potter. Black. What the BLOODY HELL are you DOING?" She bent down helping Severus sit up, then looking at James wit pure hatred.

James refused to look her in the eye, stuttering a bit, "Lily, this isn't… I-I can explain." Sirius brushed him aside.

"I'd say we did you a favor, Evans," he said with a smirk pointing his wand at Snape's throat.

She trembled with anger, "A favor? A FAVOR? You little SODS. You TROLLS! You PRATS and TOERAGS, I HATE YOU BOTH!" She knocked Sirius' wand out of the way, saying "GET **AWAY** FROM HIM!"

"Whoa, Lily," Potter started. With an irritated glance from Sirius he corrected himself and tried again, tasting a new name, "_Evans_, as Pads was saying, we bloody well did you a favor. This creep was dying to get his grimy paws all over you! He's Slytherin rubbish, is what he is!"

She stood up to face him, "Potter. Get. Out." Shrugging, he nudged Sirius, who nodded, and they both headed back down to the pitch. Immediately she bent down again, but Severus had already sat up and was mending the small cuts and bruises, fixing his nose once again and casting another to shrink his teeth to a normal size. She hesitantly put her hand on his forehead and wiped a strand of hair out, but he swatted her hand away, muttering, "Why did you have to do that?"

She paused, confused, "Sev, they were beating the bloody hell out of you! You can't possibly expect me to do nothing!" She had expected him to be thankful, but when he looked up there was nothing in his gaze other than anger, maybe shame.

"I'm old enough to fight my own battles, I don't need a nanny."

"Sev, I-" He stood up, helping her stand as well.

"I have to go," he said, "Avery and the others, I have to go."

"The others? Oh… _them_." She turned away, flinching when his hand rested on her shoulder, "Lily, don't start that again." She nodded and shrugged, indifferently.

"I'll see you later then," she said simply, leaving him standing there and heading back down to the pitch.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

In the common room Remus' patience was wearing thin as Peter told him, for the eleventh time _exactly_ how she had kissed him. Shaking his head, his mind searched for something, anything that could take Peter's mind off Lavina. He vaguely remembered Sirius saying something about Hogsmeade and B-B Girl, and seized the bit of news with urgency.

Peter was on his twelth retelling: "And then, when I least expected it, she shut her eyes like _this_, just like _this_ and then she opened them and rolled her eyes like _this_, and then she leaned in ever so slowly, like _this_…. And then, right, then, she-"

"Oi, Wormtail, did you hear Sirius this morning? There's going to be a bit of a get together at Hogsmeade, probably Zonko's or the Three Broomsticks."

Peter lit up, "Can I bring Lavina along?" Remus shrugged dejectedly, "I'm… I'm going down to the pitch… Ask Sirius… later sometime." He got up and made his way out into the corridor, and then leaned against the wall, sighing. Lavina Warhak. Strange girl. Funny to think that a girl like _her_ would be fought over… but she was different than the other girls, unique.

Peter, much to Remus' annoyance, decided that was a great idea and tagged along behind him. As they trudged down the hallway, they heard a distant shriek and a blur of blonde as Lavina appeared out of nowhere, jumping up and crushing Remus in a bear hug.

"Silly! Haven't seen you in a bit Remus J Lupin," she said, arms still wrapped tightly around him. He blushed, not knowing what to say. Before he could decide what to do, she gave him quick peck on the cheek and let go of him.

"Have you _heard_, Remus J Lupin?" she squealed, now putting her arm around Peter, "Me and Peter Pettigrew are going on a _date_!" She squealed again and planted her lips on Peter's, who turned red himself. Remus shook with confusion, revulsion and anger. The lights flickered on and off in the hall, and for a moment Peter looked anxious, pushing Lavina away a little.

"I'll meet you at the pitch in a bit, Lavina." She nodded and skipped away. Peter looked at Remus concerned, "Moony, what was _that_?"

Remus shrugged, "A gust of wind? Peeves' tricks? I dunno."

Peter looked at him, not fully believing what he said. "Remus, you know your magic always peaks when the full moon is near, and I'm pretty sure that was you."

Remus tried to laugh it off, "Full moon is probably still too far away! Honestly Peter… you're way too paranoid!"

"I dunno… Full moon's next weekend anyway, on Sunday… I'm sure that was you Moony, wouldn't be the first time."

"You are officially hallucinating, my dear old friend. Come on, do you want to watch the practice or not?" Peter nodded uneasily before following him down the rest of the hall; unaware of the small red sparks bursting out of Remus' wand snugly tucked in his pocket. Just as they neared the doorway, Remus hesitated.

"You know what Pete," he mumbled, "I think I forgot something at the common room. I'm heading back."

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

As Remus and Peter talked, Amelia sat in the common room, looking out the window. Despite her annoyance at Lily's attempt to get her to know knew people, she was bored, and not even reading her beloved charms textbook could cut it. No, boredom was an excuse. She wanted to read all right, just not inside. Sighing, she tucked her charms textbook in her book bag, slung it over her shoulder and pushed through the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room. As she headed to the main doorway, which led to the lake and the path to the pitch, she kept her head down, deep in thought. She had almost reached the door, hitching her book bag higher up, when she glanced around and caught Remus' eye. She couldn't pretend she hadn't seen him now, he had seen her and acknowledged her presence, and she could've nodded as well and kept walking, but something made her pause. He paused as well and met her gaze with indefference. Tentatively, she took a step closer,

"Remus?" she murmured.

"Good day Ms. Rogue." He nodded and began to walk again, but she took another step closer and clutched a handful of his sleeve to keep him from walking away.

"Rem… I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking, and… and I was stupid, and I'm sorry. Okay? I don't know what else to say." He nodded slower this time, though still not looking her in the eye. She could feel that this wasn't the only thing bothering him and prodded further, "Rem… what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." She put her hands on his shoulders and forced him to face her, "Remus."

"Ms. Rogue."

"Remus cut it out! What _is_ it?"

"What, does Ms. Rogue fancy herself the Hogwarts' shrink now?" She frowned, blinking back mixed emotions of confusion and bewilderment before answering, "Remus, don't start this again."

"So now I'm supposed to spill my life to you? So you can give me your wise advice? Just because you're in Ravenclaw doesn't mean you know everything. The Miss thinks she's so smart, doesn't she? You think you have it _all_ figured out? Well think again, Madame, think again," he said with the hint of a snarl, pushing her hands away. She looked like she was about to burst into tears, in fact he had already started to leave, when she reeled back and shoved him with every bit of miserable strength she owned. Startled he hit the wall gently, his eyes wide with shock.

She hissed at him, "You know what? You think _you're_ so clever with your _Madame_s and your _Ms. Rogue_s, but you're NOT! Sure, maybe I don't know everything; I never said I did! What's the _problem_ with you? I don't know! I never said I did either. I'm just trying to be a friend here, unless that's not what you wanted. In that case forgive me, _your Highness_!" She gave a mock bow, a scowl now on her face instead of his. In a surging moment of calm that overcame Remus, that sense of self-propriety he had always held dear, he murmured, "I've been a jerk, haven't I?" She let out a chortle of relief before rushing forward and hugging him tightly. Slowly, he raised his arms as well and embraced her back, as good friends do. For a moment, the pair just stood their, holding each other tightly for comfort from their own private troubles, before he finally released her. She took his hand and led him outside, despite his apparent resistance, and led him to a clump of trees by the lake. They both sat in the shade, in silence, for a bit before Remus muttered softly, "Peter is dating Lavina."

Amelia frowned as he tossed a pebble at the lake, "But I thought she… I thought you and her…"

He sighed, "Yeah, I thought so too. How've you been anyway? I meant it when I said I was worried about you that other day, you know."

She nodded, picking at the longer blades of grass, "I dunno really. It's just…"

Remus raised his eyebrow and she finally let out, exasperated, "If you _must_ know, it's Sirius."

"I thought as much."

"But he… How can he… He tries so hard, you know… to annoy me and all… then he ignores me… and then we're back where we started. I almost wish I'd never answered him… The taunting, the teasing… Everything was fine until I started to talk back… and now look at where we are."

"You like him, don't you."

"I… I don't even know anymore."

"Haha. Well, the boys are getting together to go to the Three Broomsticks this weekend. What do you think?"

"Who else is going?"

Remus grimaced, "If Peter gets his way, Lavina."

Amelia leaned her head on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile, "I'll go."

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

It was Wednesday, the Calisthanes/Lisbanes VS Hogwarts match, and the game was intense. James signaled Sirius who grudgingly nodded to Marcus, and the pair of beaters headed after a Lisbanes Chaser called Luke Anderson with the Quaffle in possession.

A Calisthanes extra had been granted the permission to narrate the events and she hollered now:_ "And there go the Hogwarts beaters, watch your back Anderson!"_

As a bludger came their way, perfectly set, a loud whistle was heard. Sirius spun around, spying B-B Girl, or Melanie, who waved, perched on her broom gracefully, and blew him a kiss. He leaned forward on his broom and winked. In the distance James howled, "PADFOOT! WATCH OUT FOR THE-"

A bludger hurtled towards Melanie who raised her club.

"_And there goes our very own Melanie Roberts, beater, preparing for a perfect hit straight at that guy gone gah-gah… I think that's a beater as well… and she goes and… Oh! It's a hit! The beater is down! The hit prevented any attack from Hogwarts and Lisbanes Chaser, Anderson, SCORES!"_

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

After the match, several people headed to the Hospital Wing to check on Sirius. Amelia was already there, biting her nails, but was lost in the crowd: the team, the rest of the marauders, and of course, _Melanie_. It was she whom he saw when he finally came to, and it was at him that she winked at only seconds after. He propped himself up on his elbows and smiled, and she smile back murmuring, "All is far in love and Quidditch, eh DC?" He chuckled before nodding to the others who asked if he felt alright.

"It's actually Marcus' fault you know, we beaters have got to look out for each other!" he said, with a smirk on his face. Marcus glowered at him and left, muttering, "Bloody Gryffs," under his breath, while the others (excluding Lucius, obviously, who had not even come in the first place) laughed.

He leaned closer to Melanie, and whispered, "Do me a favor and take the team with you? Me and my mates have got to catch up." She smiled and nodded, and they all filed out of the room, Madame Pomfrey rolling her eyes and ushering them out. Amelia glanced around, confused, and started to leave when Remus caught up to her and steered her back.

"Martinez!" Sirius grinned, and she noticed his chipped tooth, probably from the fall, for the first time, "Come to fantasize about me while I slept? Come to have your way with me?" He smiled suggestively. She glared at Remus, who simply shrugged, as if to say, _that's just Sirius being Sirius_. Nonetheless she kept her mouth shut and avoided eye contact. James elbowed Remus out of the way and waved his arms at Sirius frantically, "What _was_ that, mate? I was calling you! I WARNED you!" Sirius blinked, then shrugged simply, "Sorry, but come on, it's B-B Girl!"

"MELANIE!" Amelias snapped suddenly, "Her name is Melanie."

"And why would you care, Martinez?" Sirius asked pointedly. They all looked at her blankly. Suddenly nervous and shy and **NOT** wanting the spotlight she stuttered, "I.. I mean she… Melanie wants… I… Like, can't you see?! You all can be so… So… UGH! What's the freaking word? So BLOODY THICK!" She threw her hands up into the air and tried to storm out of the room, but Remus wrapped his arms around her before she could leave and held her tightly, as she gasped, and choked, eyes tearing up and short, raspy breaths indicating that she had begun to cry. He exchanged looks with the others, feeling just as clueless as they looked. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife, and to help ease things along he ushered her to the corner by an empty bed while James continued to argue with Sirius, Peter making occasional comments but constantly looking over at the pair. Amelia continued to sob, feeling wretched, like a child, crying until she didn't even know why she was crying, simply knowing that she couldn't stop. Remus simply led her to the bed and sat beside her, rocking her back and forth and rubbing her back to try and soothe her.

"What the hell was that?" Sirius whispered, taking a quick peek over his shoulder to see the still bawling figure of Amelia.

James shrugged, "I dunno… haven't seen her since the date-crashing anyway. Peter?"

"Not a clue." The three of them looked back at her really quickly, now fiddling with her fingers and sniffing, saying something to Remus that they couldn't hear.

"Think it's got anything to do with Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Well… he _has_ been acting weird lately… but that's to be expected, full moon's this Sunday." The other two thought for a bit, doing the math.

"Moony always goes all strange the week before." The boys all nodded, deciding this was the reason for everything, but although their conversation veered back to Quidditch, they couldn't help but glance back every now and then. Finally Remus offered her a hand and helped her off the bed, before guiding her back to where Sirius lay. She reluctantly stepped up, feeling ridiculously like a little kid who'd gotten in trouble.

"I…" she sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve, "I'm sorry. You… I… I had no right to tell you what to do." She hung her head and Remus nodded, before leading her to the exit.

"Oi, Martinez!" Sirius called, playfully. The three watched with equal interest as she flinched, pausing, before she followed Remus out the door.

_**&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6&6**_

_Just a little note, the next chappie is already written and will be released with the next review. Only three more review to get to fifty:D Any suggestions for the plot will be taken into account for further editing of the next chapter._

_Haha, MELODRAMA! And cliché-ness, I apologize :( Help me!!!_

_On another note, I know that details and descriptions are sadly lacking in the past few chapters, more apologies for that as well. I'm trying, but I keep rushing through everything :(_


End file.
